Dream On The Dance Floor
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: When Elsa is transported into the future, she is confronted with issues she's never faced, with new challenges and new friends. Will she be able to cope with the ideals and problems of this future, or will she crumble under Neon City's most mysterious resident's emotional weight?
1. Chapter 1: Prince Wyrion

**Disclaimer: All Frozen content is claimed and owned by Disney, no copyright infringement intended.**

It was going to be one of those days, Elsa could already predict. One of those days that would eat away at her patience slowly, like a leach on the back of her neck.

It had been a few months since the 'never ending winter' crisis was averted and Elsa had spent the last few weeks repairing relations with old allies, and establishing new alliances with developing and formally neutral kingdoms, exempting Weselton of course.

On some days, aforementioned task was easier said than done.

"Your majesty I must protest! Decreasing our army's numbers in the southern regions will leave us open to attack!" A rather plump man with a small white beard explained as he waved his arms around in the air, more for dramatic effect than anything else.

"I am well aware of this, however, if we reinforce our borders to the point that you suggest we should, we would send a clear message that war is the desired course." Elsa retorted, a hint of distain lacing her words, hoping the subliminal message would reach this particular aristocrat.

"Now please, take your leave, I must be given a moment of silence before my next visitor arrives."

"B-but your maj-"

"Leave."

"…Yes, my queen."

The old man begrudgingly left without another word, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts for the first time in what felt like days, although in reality the meeting lasted no more than 15 minutes. Perhaps it was time to have Anna deal with some of them, it would give her much needed experience in politics, should anything happen to Elsa.

After Elsa deemed herself ready for the next meeting, a young man was sent into the throne room, a large armoured guard on either side of his thin frame. While he wasn't exactly bad looking, Elsa could easily see the look of smug self-satisfaction this man wore around like a glove, it annoyed her, to the point that she already knew exactly what she would be saying to this young man the second he decided to bring up the inevitable topic of courtship.

As the young man walked up to the throne, much closer to Elsa than she would have liked, and curtsied before rising with a smirk that Elsa could only describe as 'pompous'.

"My queen, may I just say how dazzling you are today." The man stated as he grasped Elsa's hand, planting a light kiss on her knuckle. "Prince Norris, prince of the great kingdom of Wyrion at your service, my queen."

Elsa pit on her best fake smile and stood up, rising above the prince before stating "Prince Norris, while I do appreciate your flattery, I am currently un-interested in a king or duke for the foreseeable future, thank you for your time."

The prince was instantly taken aback, no woman had ever refused or even hesitated to his advances, much less a full out proposal.

"Excuse me? My queen, perhaps I didn't make myself clear, I am prince of Wyrion, surely you've heard of me and my accomplishments!" He blurted out in slight frustration, although it was inexpertly hidden behind a clearly forced chuckle and smile.

"I am well aware of just who you are, however, I stand by my previous statement, I do not desire a lover or king, although I will be sure to inform you when I am."

"This is an outrage!" The prince cried out. "I have travelled for days to be here, just to propose to you, and you _refuse_?!"

"Correct, please leave, unless you wish to be escorted out." Elsa calmly stated as she snapped her fingers, signalling 5 fully armoured knights to appear from the corners of the throne room, every one of which seemed fully capable of overpowering the prince's guards with relative ease.

Prince Norris could only glare at the snow queen before he promptly turned on his heel and stalked out of the throne room, tail between his legs, muttering "You'll pay for this queen Elsa...", his guards following suit, although the smaller of the two guards gave Elsa a bow, to which she returned a small smile. It was comforting to know that not everyone in Wyrion was as self-entitled as their prince.

Once the remaining visitors were dealt with, one at a time, much to Elsa's ire, the palace was finally quiet, with only the voice of Anna occasionally rising up as she argued with Kristoff and Olaf as to where they would go to have dinner.

"_How does Olaf even eat?_" Elsa wondered to herself, letting herself ponder the subject for a few moments before deciding she had more important things to do than theorize on how exactly the small snowman was able to ingest food.

Eventually she decided it might be best to retire to her room for some much needed rest, something she'd been neglecting recently, to the point even Anna and Kristoff were beginning to comment on it. Or perhaps she could paint or draw for a few minutes, after all, she had just purchased herself a new paint set.

Elsa shook her thoughts from her head and entered her bedroom, suddenly losing her stride as her gaze flew to a rather old looking large black and brown book with a small note attached to the cover.

Who could have been in her room? Anna? No, she was with Kristoff and Olaf, so who?...

Her question was answered once she read the note on the books rotting cover which read "I hope you reconsider my offer queen Elsa, you wouldn't regret it-Prince Norris of Wyrion"

The egotistical prince had broken into her room?! Her private bedroom, where no one but herself, and at times, Anna were allowed?! He would absolutely pay for this!

Then again… That book _did_ look appealing. A small peek wouldn't hurt, it was hers after all now right?

With a small amount of apprehension, Elsa decided to take a look inside the book, however, upon closer inspection, she grew increasingly more puzzled. The book was unlike any other book she'd ever seen before, with writing in a language completely foreign to her, and the designs on the books pages and bindings were nothing short of unsettling.

As Elsa continued to attempt to read the text she couldn't help but to feel light headed and tired the longer she gazed at the strange text, until eventually her vision blurred and she was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the new age

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen; all Frozen content is owned by Disney.**

Serenity, it was the only word Elsa could find to describe what she was experiencing at the moment. It was as if she was laying on a thick layer of clouds positioned to perfection for her small thin physique. She wanted to stay in this state of being for as long as she possibly could manage.

Suddenly, cold and wet, as if God himself decided Elsa was unworthy of the comfort she was experiencing. In fact, it felt a good deal like water, however it stank as if she was surrounded by death.

Her eyes shot open.

Elsa surveyed her surroundings in terror, where was she? Only moments before, she'd been standing in her bedroom, reading the book given to her by that god-damn prince. Now though, she was lying in an alley with red bricked buildings on either side of her, looming over her like giants, poised to crush her at the slightest inclination. She was completely unfamiliar with this part of town, had it been built without her knowing? That in itself was unsettling. What confused Elsa further were the noises coming from the outside of the alleyway. She was unable to hear any horses or livestock, no, only loud beeping and yelling from an unknown source.

Coming to the realization that it would be a rather strange sight for her subjects, to see their queen in an alley without guards surrounding her, decided to stand and begin her search for a helpful soul, or at the very least, one of the town guards to escort her back to the castle before Anna had half of the kingdom searching for her.

As she stepped out of the alleyway however, Anna's near insanity became the least of her worries. All around her, towers of glass and metal stood above her, with heights rivalling if not surpassing the towers of her castle, with crowds of people in strange clothing much too large to be part of Arendalle.

"_Where the hell am I?_" Elsa pondered to herself as she walked out onto the street, and was almost instantly struck by a strange metal box with windows, jumping out of the way just in time, giving her an ample opportunity to hear the man inside yell "Get out of the road bitch!" as he stuck the middle finger to the young queen as the box sped away. Elsa glared at the retreating object before turning on her heel and proceeded to walk into a building she perceived as a shop.

Once Elsa entered the building however, she was once again confused. There were only two things in this building, a large glowing sign with the words _The Cave_ and a large stairway down that had a curious beat coming from its depths.

At first she was hesitant, but after a few moments of consideration she realized that if anyone could help her, they would be at the bottom of that staircase. Eventually curiosity got the better of the young queen, and she decided to venture down the staircase into whatever was lying in wait for her.

However before she could reach the bottom of the staircase, the doors at the bottom flew open and a skinny man in strange colourful clothing flew out onto the staircase right above Elsa, but before she could kneel down to check on the stranger, he opened his eyes and grabbed her in one motion, but swiftly released his grip and fainted as he was struck on the back of the head by a bottle, being held by another man while he yelled "And _stay out!_"

In the few moments of dead silence she had Elsa looked the second man over, he was wearing very strange clothes, all black, most made of a cloth normally reserved for nobles and at the very least respectable members of the kingdom, although Elsa could easily see that this particular young man was no respectable man, at least if the broken beer bottle in his hand was an indicator.

He was dressed in a black shirt with the words 'Fire in the dark' emblazed across the middle, black plain sweat pants, and a black sweatshirt with a hood, which was currently down, giving Elsa a view of the man's hair which was a few inches long and black, with a white streak down the bang covering the left eye, who's blood red pupils gave him an almost sinister air about him.

After a few further seconds of silence the young man smirked and muttered in an amused tone "You get lost on your way to the renn faire?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know, this dress happens to be quite valuable, made by the artisans of Arendalle!" Elsa stated proudly as he crossed her arms across her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"Arendalle? Okay, so you aren't actually a hot nerd, you're a hot crazy person?" the young man stated with a laugh as he began to walk up the stairs past a mortified Elsa, the latter of which was _not _amused by the formers joke.

Elsa sighed as she proceeded to follow the stranger out of the building all the while trying to get his attention before he finally stopped and she was able to explain her situation to him.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what bit you on the ass, but I need to get back to my castle before princess Anna comes looking for me, I'll be sure to give you a reward for my safe return." She explained to the young stranger, whose gaze had softened to an almost apologetic sense.

"Ma'am, listen, I don't know if you've just been drinking, but everyone knows that Arendalle fell almost 500 years ago." The man explained as he leaned on one of the stair railings "What's your name?"

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, Arendalle gone? It was unthinkable, how is it possible? Eventually she resigned herself to fate and uncharacteristically muttered out in a soft voice "Elsa…"

That caught the stranger's attention; in fact he seemed infinitely more interested in this crazy girl than before. "_She couldn't be queen Elsa could she? The one my uncle showed me stories of when I was a kid… Well there's only one way to be sure…"_

With that, the stranger muttered "Ice, now." as he walked closer to Elsa.

The latter was confused by this statement for a few seconds before realizing his request and producing a snowball in her hand, which made the stranger freeze in place as his eyes widened.

"_So it is her_" the man thought to himself as he sighed and proceeded to explain to the snow queen "Well… my queen… Arendalle has been gone for half a millennium; no known decedents are known to still be alive, I'm sorry."

As soon as Elsa heard this her hope shattered and she quietly asked "Where are we?"

"Neon City, the year is 2025…"

Elsa dropped to her knees and began to sob, so it was true, Arendalle was gone, and it had been nothing but a relic for almost 500 years, what could've possibly happened to the once great kingdom?

What also confused Elsa was the fact that the stranger was currently kneeling down and rubbing her back softly. "Hey, it's okay, we'll figure out how this happened alright? Come on we can go back to my place, I have pizza there."

Elsa was hesitant at first, could she trust this stranger? He could obviously hold his own in a fight, if the unconscious man left on the stairway was anything to go by, but then again, he was the only one she'd met in this world so far, so it would be best to, at least for the time, trust him.

"What's pizza?" Elsa asked as she got up slowly rubbing her cheeks free of tears.

At first the stranger was confused before the realization struck him and he grinned widely and stated proudly "Pizza is basically food given to us by the gods!"

Elsa was astounded "Really?"

"Nah, not really, it's just really fucking good, names Andrew by the way." the young man, evidently named Andrew explained as he held his hand out.

Elsa laughed slightly and with the first genuine smile she'd made in days said "Well Andrew, I am indeed interested in this 'pizza' of yours." while she took his hand and he led her away from the building.

_**A/N:**_** Meet Andrew, a being created from my crazy and sadistic mind! I always wanted to see Elsa in a future setting, and how she would react to it, so I thought I'd just give the whole writing thing a try. O.o Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pizza

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own frozen.**

"So your saying your sister Anna is in a relationship with an ice harvester." Andrew casually questioned as he and Elsa strolled down the street towards the formers car.

"Correct, what's your point?" The young snow queen asked, staring at the buildings towering above her like glass spires.

"And you're alright with that? I thought you royals were supposed to be really uptight about who you fall in love with, or is that statement inaccurate?"

"No, you aren't wrong, but I'm the queen, she would only be forced to take the throne if something were to happen to me."

Andrew stared at Elsa with slight amusement.

"What?" The latter inquired as she stared back, still rather annoyed with the man beside her.

"Well something _has _happened to you, you're in the future, remember?"

Elsa hated to admit it, but Andrew was right, without her around, the citizens of Arendalle would most likely force Anna to take the throne, something she obviously wasn't prepared for, after all Elsa had been the one who'd trained in politics, with her sister receiving only the most basic lessons. It was a worrying thought but one that Elsa would need to push aside for a time if she was to survive in this new time.

That's when the two heard a scream for help pierce the sky.

Andrew immediately started to sprint towards the screaming with Elsa just barely keeping pace, even without her high heeled shoes to a scene that made Elsa's blood boil. A rather large man was repeatedly punching a young woman in the stomach while screaming profanities at her defenceless form.

"I _knew _I would catch you eventually you _bitch_!" The man yelled, landing another blow onto the woman's stomach, causing blood to fly out of her mouth.

"P-..Please.. I would never do that to you… Please no more…" The young woman, who looked to be at the edge of consciousness croaked out before another blow found its way onto her face, sending more than a few teeth flying onto the ground, which was stained red with her blood.

Before Elsa could even think about using her powers to help the poor girl, Andrew was on the man, who had no time to react before Andrew's fists met his face, instantly driving away the man from the woman, whom Elsa ran over to in order to take care of what wounds she could with her powers, focusing on larger bruises and cuts that she formed a pad of snow on, in order to stop, or at the very least slow the bleeding.

"_ARGH! DEMON! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" _Was all that Elsa heard from behind her, what could Andrew be doing to burn him? Elsa didn't notice any sort of torch or lighter on his person, however when she turned towards what she thought would be a fight, all the young snow queen saw was her companion stalking towards her and the young woman rather slowly, with the man, who had been beating a woman not 30 seconds beforehand, lying in a pool of blood, with large deep burns around his neck.

"Is she breathing?" Was his first question, one that took Elsa a few seconds of recovery to answer, before explaining that she was in-fact still alive, but still needed to be need by a healer if she had any hope of staying that way.

"Fine, we'll take her to the hospital and then head back to my apartment, we can just get pizza delivered there, I don't want to see any more of this shit tonight…" Andrew explained before he picked up the young woman bridal style and proceeded to walk to his car, which was just in the next parking lot.

Elsa soon caught up to him and watched the scene in sorrow and a small amount of jealousy. Wait, jealously? Why should she care about just how the young man was holding the woman in his arms, it wasn't like she wanted to be in her position at all, and certainly not in her current state of physical welfare. Still she couldn't seem to stamp out a small flame of envy at the woman Andrew was currently carrying.

"Excuse me, Andrew? Why exactly was that man screaming about burning? What were you doing to him?" Elsa asked, attempting to loosen the air around them, although her choice of question obviously wasn't the best in the world, it was all she could think of at the moment and so decided to take any approach besides the silence that seemed to be prevailing.

"You have your secrets, I have mine, leave it at that Elsa." Andrew stated simply as the group arrived at his car. Once the car was unlocked Andrew unceremoniously dumped the injured girl into the backseat of his car and got in the driver seat as Elsa sat beside him and began to play with the glove compartment in both fascination, and as an attempt to find some solace in the situation.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they quickly checked the woman in, with doctors rushing her to the ER, and left, as Andrew repeatedly insisted that it would be best to leave before she came to, and although the thought confused Elsa, she decided to trust his judgment, after all he was the one who lived in the future, not her.

Currently, they were driving towards his apartment and Elsa decided to take the time to look herself over and was mortified by what she saw. Her hair was all over the place, only about 2 thirds still in its braid, her hands were caked in dirt and grime, not to mention her dress was torn was torn to high heaven. In-fact the tears were actually rather revealing, her stomach was clearly exposed, and she was fairly sure she was able to see a rather large section of her left breast.

That's when a thought occurred to her; why exactly did Andrew decide to help her in the first place? The first comment was about her clothing, so it was obvious that he gazed at her torso at one point or another. Wait… He couldn't be expecting _that _from her could he? She really knew nothing about him at all, save for all his knowledge about Arendalle and even her, which in itself could be considered odd. Eventually she worked up the nerve to ask.

"Andrew? Why are you helping me?"

"Hmm? I dunno… You just looked as if you needed some help." Andrew replied, never taking his eyes off of the road. Was it getting warmer in the car or was it just Elsa's imagination?

"Surely that can't be all, I've never met anyone who would help me so freely, besides my sister I suppose." Elsa argued as she began to fix her hair, smoothing out the stray stands that decided to fly out of their normal alignment.

"Well you've never met me before, have you?" Andrew replied simply, with a small amount of venom lacing his words, growing completely silent afterwards. It was becoming warmer again, odd.

Once Elsa heard her companion say this, she immediately regretted her words, and bit her lip. Had she angered him somehow? Did he understand what she meant by her words? He didn't look angry per say, but the sting in his voice betrayed his true emotions. After a few more uncomfortable moments of silence Elsa looked over to the young man and whispered out "I'm sorry…" before she turned her head to gaze out of the passenger side window, when she did however she noticed a single tear running down her face. Why was she crying? She hated crying, it showed weakness, yet here she was in a strange world, sitting next to a stranger doing something she absolutely hated.

"Why're you sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Andrew asked, as he turned the car onto a smaller street and pulling up to a multi-storied building, turning off the car before sighing and smiling slightly, although the smile wasn't a happy one, Elsa could tell, it was a sad one.

"Listen Elsa, I know what you were getting at when you asked me why I helped you… That's why I stopped talking, I hate the thought of someone being taken advantage of like that, no matter who they are, be it a queen like you, or just a random girl like the one that man from earlier was beating." Andrew explained as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car in one swift movement before he walked around the front of the car and opened Elsa's door for her.

Once Elsa stepped out she couldn't seem to help herself as she gave the young man a small quick hug and followed him into the large building, but not before tactfully asking "So… Can I try pizza now?"

"OH MY LORD, THIS IS AMAZING!" Was the cry of delight Andrew heard from his T.V. room of his small flat as Elsa took her first bite of pizza followed by an additional squeal of joy with each further bite of the slice.

"So you like pizza, huh?" Andrew laughed asking from the kitchen, searching for the only clean plates in his flat among the plethora of miscellaneous dishes his uncle forced him to buy.

"Please tell me this isn't a rare delicacy in your time!" Elsa cried form the T.V. room as she examined the strange glass and metal box in the front of the room for a few seconds before becoming quickly bored with the object and pounced on the pizza once again.

Andrew eventually strolled into the room, smiling slightly at the view of Elsa in pure bliss and plopped down on the couch next to the young snow queen who was busily tearing through the rest of the remaining pizza in the box.

"So…" Andrew began as Elsa sat back to relax on the couch "Wanna watch some T.V.?" He asked as he picked up the remote lying beside him before switching the T.V. on, immediately gazing over at Elsa, eager to see her reaction. He wasn't disappointed, as Elsa took one look at the active television and without so much more than a squeak, jumped behind the couch to take cover while the room around her grew ice cold. Andrew laughed as he reached behind the couch to poke Elsa on the head. "You know, it's not going to kill you or anything, _my queen_." He explained before turning back to the T.V. and began to flip through the channels.

"You know, we should go see a movie sometime, something tells me you'd be a lot of fun at one." Andrew stated sarcastically as he laughed. Elsa merely grumbled like a schoolgirl as she crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself snow queen."

As he kept channel surfing, eventually Elsa climbed back over the couch and Andrew turned to face her and noticed the condition of her dress, and her in general now that he thought about it. There were tears in the midriff and mud covered the lower half of the dress, which made him think about where exactly he could buy clothes for her, after all it appeared as though she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. In the meantime, he could give her some of his exes old clothes, they would probably fit Elsa, if just barely, seeing as how the young queen was so thin, however something told him that she wouldn't really care about sizing issues all that much or the clothes origins, if the state of her current attire was anything to go by.

"Hey Elsa, you want something to change into? That can't be comfortable."

"Oh, yeah, sure, do you have anything I could wear?" She asked as she looked around the flat in confusion as to where he had women's clothing.

"Yeah, I still have some of Bridget's old clothes, you can wear those." Andrew offered as he stood up and walked over to his room, but Elsa's next question stopped him.

"Oh you… Have a girlfriend?" Else asked, with a hint of jealousy obvious in her voice.

Andrew gazed down at the floor and spoke so softly that, had Elsa not been paying attention, she would've missed it completely.

"No… Not anymore…"

"What happened to her?..."

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Andrew replied darkly before he continued into his room and dug up his ex's old clothes. When he got back to the T.V. room, Elsa was closing the pizza box lid and smiled.

"If you do want to, I'm here." She reassured as she walked over and politely thanked her companion for the clothes before she walked into the bathroom in order to change in private, however when she got back to the T.V. room, Andrew was no-where to be seen and his bedroom door was shut tight.

As much as this disappointed Elsa for some reason, she decided it best to leave the issue be for the time being and laid on the couch, sleep almost instantly taking her in its grasp.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I was able to bring light to the fact that Andrew is a very damaged person, but I just don't buy the fact that Elsa could end up falling for someone who was her opposite, so I decided to give Andrew a lot of flaws, as you'll see in the next chapter. Anyway goodnight my friends, the bf is here with all our friends and lots o movies!**


	4. Chapter 4: Booze and Scars

**Disclaimer: I still don't own frozen, I wish I did. :p**

Andrew had been locked in his room for almost 15 hours now, and Elsa was just about ready to explode. This must've been how Anna felt when Elsa locked herself in her room when they were kids, however the isolation currently being experienced by Andrew was depression, not fear.

Why did she care anyway? She met the young man only last night, not to mention he didn't exactly seem like a peaceful person, she owed nothing to him, and yet here she was worrying about things that shouldn't even be her problem. In-fact, she should just leave, but she just _couldn't_, she wasn't able to explain exactly why, but it just felt right here

Eventually, after sitting on the couch for the next few minutes, Elsa's stomach rumbled, which gave her the excuse she needed to head for the kitchen to procure whatever edibles she could find. As she worked her way over to the kitchen, Elsa couldn't help but to think about this Bridget girl. What was she like? While she was mysterious, at least to Elsa, it was obvious that Andrew had thought of her highly, at least from what he said about her. Elsa would definitely look into Bridget's story later, at the very least so the former could better understand just how to fit into this strange new time she found herself stuck in.

Once Elsa made her way into the kitchen however, she nearly recoiled at the smell. The entire room stank with the putrid scent of alcohol, to the point of physical sickness. Elsa began to search for the source of the odour and soon found said source. A large crate's worth of alcohol worth of spirits, wines, and beers, hidden cleverly behind a few large cereal boxes in the cupboards under the sink. Every conceivable type of toxic drink was laid out in front of her, some half empty, some brand new, and some just shards of glass and liquid on the floor of the cupboard, obviously the source of the smell. As she picked up a rather large bottle to examine the drink, she still couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the odour before, not to mention she couldn't really see Andrew as an alcoholic, as damaged as he was. Elsa sighed sadly as she placed the bottle back in the cupboard and took out another half full bottle in order to examine its label.

"What the fuck are you doing Elsa?" Came a voice from behind her, causing her to drop the bottle in surprise, smashing it while cutting her hand open in the process, and turned around to meet the gaze of a rather annoyed Andrew, who seemed to have been asleep only a few seconds before, as his sweatshirt was missing and a strange necklace with two metal tags was on a chain which rested around his neck.

"Andrew! I… I was just going to…"

"Why were you in that cupboard Elsa?"

"I was just looking for some food, I was going to make us breakfast." Elsa replied cautiously as she stood up and began to nurse her bleeding hand, hissing in pain as a few drops of the liquor found its way into her cut, while steeling herself for the reprimand that would surely follow from not only searching through his belongings, but breaking one on top of that.

But said reprimand never came.

Instead, Andrew merely walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of vodka, swiftly but slowly, inadvertently giving Elsa just enough time to get an ample view of his forearms. Just enough time to see the small cuts running up the young man's arm like a pattern, marring his skin like a dragons flame.

"Shit… Andrew, why is your arm cut up like this?" Elsa questioned as she reached over to grasp his arm and examined the cuts closely, they look self-inflicted, and they were too clean to be from a fight.

"Don't worry about it Elsa…"

"No, I'm _going _to worry about it! Why is your arm cut?" Elsa pushed further, much further than she would've liked, but she had to know, she wouldn't let someone she cared about harm themselves in such a way. Wait, what? No! She didn't care!

"I have these cuts because I deserve to be cut, now stop worrying about it…" Andrew replied as he pulled his arm away and began to walk back to him room in silence.

"Wait!"

"…What?..."

Elsa sighed "If you close yourself up like you've been doing, it's just going to cause you _more _pain! I understand what your feeling, it's obvious that your depressed, I went through depression and it's a fucking nightmare that you can't wake up from…" Elsa explained as he attempted to reason with him, and for just a moment it seemed as if he was actually listening, and so, Elsa decided to push on "I spent 13 years locked away in my room because of something that happened to me, and while it wasn't my choice, it didn't make it any less painful or depressing…" Elsa began to cautiously walk towards Andrew while she spoke and grasped the bottle in his hand, her blood running down onto his fingers like the rain running down a windshield.

"Please let me try to help you before you open this bottle, it's never too late to try, at the very least." With that, Elsa attempted to pull the bottle from Andrew's hand and surprisingly met no resistance, finding it easy to pull the bottle from between her friends grasp.

"Why do you even give a shit Elsa? Shouldn't you be trying to figure out how to get back to your own time?" Andrew asked as he walked over to the couch and sat on the right side, staring at the inactive television blankly.

Elsa quickly joined him before sighing and explaining "I care because no one should had to conceal their feelings like you're doing right now…" Elsa thought for a few moments before she turned to Andrew, with a determined look on her face.

"Give me a week." Elsa said.

"What?"

"Give me a week to show you that the world isn't all just doom and gloom, please? You don't have anything to loose from at least trying." She proposed as she stood up and walked over to the T.V., in an attempt to switch it on.

"Fine…"

Elsa perked up and turned around "Excuse me?"

"I said fine, you have a week, but after the weeks up, then I want you to find a new place to live, deal?" Andrew muttered as he closed his eyes, obviously torn over something, although what that thing was, Elsa was unsure, although she couldn't help but to feel slightly broken over Andrew's conditions after the week was over.

"Ok, deal."

A few hours later, Elsa and Andrew sat on the T.V. room couch talking about their lives and families, although to be fair, Elsa noticed she was doing most of the talking, something rather rare for her, while she cleaned Andrew's arms with an antiseptic rag, before wrapping them in a bandage, a part of which she used to cover up her own hand, which had bled a considerable amount all things considered. As she was cleaning, Elsa noticed that some of the cuts were a lot fresher than others.

"Andrew, when did you last cut yourself?..." Elsa asked as she put what remained of the bandages on the coffee table before turning back to her friend with a sad smile on her face.

"Last night, I heard you snoring outside of my door so I figured that it was as good a time as any." Andrew explained as he reached for the remote to turn on the T.V. but not before Elsa could look over him once again. She had to admit, without the sweatshirt on, he was actually rather toned, something that normally did nothing to attract her to men, yet on the young man beside her, it seemed different, he wasn't muscle-bound like her knights, yet he looked as if he could hold his own, something he proved last night when he attacked the man who was beating that girl to death.

Elsa's thoughts then drifted over to the girl, was she alright? Needless to say she was in pretty bad shape when they left her at the hospital last night. Hopefully she was alive and resting, despite her condition.

"Awesome!" Andrew cried from beside Elsa, which made her jump, before she turned to him confused as to his sudden outburst of joy.

"What? What's awesome?"

"Weren't you paying attention? The new Manhunter movie is coming out today!" Andrew replied, obviously very excited, something that made Elsa smile ever so slightly at the thought of her friend so happy, even though she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Come on! Get dressed! We've gotta go see that!" Andrew said with a laugh before he walked into his room, presumably to get changed.

As happy as Elsa was that she would not only be seeing more of the future, but she would also be seeing Andrew do something that obviously made him happy, she couldn't help but to feel a pang of sadness with the knowledge that she would only be allowed to live here for a week.

**A/N: I'm not too sure just how much baggage I should give Andrew, but I feel like the more he has the more Elsa would care about him. Maybe that's just me. O.o**


	5. Chapter 5: She's not worth it

**Disclaimer: Disney owns frozen, not me.**

**A/N: This is just a quick chapter for you guys and girls since I'll be gone tomorrow, I'll have a full sized chapter tomorrow night!**

Eventually, after about a half an hour, Andrew and Elsa were ready to go, Andrew 15 minutes before hand, although according to Elsa, the extra time was a necessity if he didn't want an icicle in his foot. Said threat was enough to buy the young man's silence.

Currently, they were walking to a nearby movie theatre, while Elsa fidgeted with Andrew's smartphone, laughing every time she found a video of a cat or dog being foolish, forcing Andrew to watch with her, despite his best attempts to get her to pick up the pace.

With every building they passed, Andrew pondered to himself in a deeper and deeper trance._"Why did I tell her that I'd kick her out? She doesn't seem to be like Bridget but… I don't know, maybe it's for the best if she leaves… Right?..." _Andrew thought to himself, completely forgetting to pay attention to where he was walking until all of a sudden he heard Elsa yell "Look out!" before running face first into a tree, earning a satisfying crack from his nose as he reeled back and held his nose, which was currently pouring blood as Andrew let out a string of curses that Elsa would've been sent to her room for as a child. After a few more seconds of cursing Elsa put a quick stop to it as she walked over to Andrew and formed a ball of snow, which she softly placed under his nose, while she laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked as he helped Elsa hold the snow to his face.

"Well… I've just never seen anyone run into a tree like that, I wasn't even aware you could do that, what were you thinking about that had you so involved?" Elsa asked as she helped Andrew over to a park bench nearby, which they both sat on facing each other, Elsa laughing all the while.

"I was just thinking about the movie…" Andrew replied sadly as he looked down guiltily, letting his hands down from his face and Elsa's hand.

Elsa gazed at her companion sadly but before either one could say anything more, a shrill laugh erupted over the area.

"Oh no…" Was the only thing that Andrew said before he pulled away from Elsa's hand and threw his hood up, in an attempt to remain hidden.

"Well look at what we got here boys!" A red haired girl with green eyes, wearing a multitude of colours along her frame, said as she walked up with 3 boy's obviously younger than she was on every side of her, save the front, forming what seemed to be a shield, at least in Elsa's opinion. Something wasn't right about this girl, Elsa just couldn't put her finger on what exactly made her feel uneasy about the redhead. Eventually she decided to take the safest route and smiled while standing up she said "Hello, my name is Elsa, who are y-"

"Elsa huh? Well isn't this cute." The redhead sneered as she interrupted Elsa, while the 3 boys all gazed at the latter in what was obviously perverse fascination. "I can't believe your with this guy, come _on _sister, you could do better, I mean look at the body on you! I'm sure any one of my guys here would love to show you around town." The girl finished with a wink, before pulling her smartphone out of her bag, and took a picture of Andrew sitting on the bench before looking at the screen and laughing.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you _are_?" Elsa yelled as she stood up, standing in front of Andrew in an unconscious effort to protect him from whatever the redhead just did with her phone.

"That's Bridget…" Elsa heard Andrew explain from behind her as he stood up.

Elsa was surprised to hear this, Andrew always seemed to hold this girl in high regard at least in the conversations he and Elsa shared, yet here she was, standing in front of them, unlike anything Andrew had mentioned. Although, Elsa realized, he said very little about her, evidently this was why.

"So _Elsa _are you supposed to be his new little girlfriend now? Do yourself a favour and break up with him now, he isn't worth the time of day." Bridget explained in a cocky voice as she looked over Elsa disapprovingly.

"I'd be a better girlfriend than you were to him obviously!" Elsa countered as her temper began to rise.

"Oh, you so sure? Well a good girlfriend tends to notice when her boyfriend is walking away." Bridget said as she pointed behind Elsa's back, the latter of which turned to see Andrew walking away from the group in a rather fast pace, hood still up.

Elsa growled and turned back to Bridget and her friends before muttering "Bitch." and firing an icicle towards Bridget, piercing her smartphone, and turning on her heel to catch up to Andrew, leaving a stunned Bridget behind, examining her phone in disbelief.

Eventually Elsa caught up with Andrew and grabbed his arm softly and turning him around, only to see something that made her heart break. Tears were falling down his face, his eyes were dull and lifeless, it was obvious that what Bridget said shook him up, badly.

"Andrew?..."

"Fuck off Elsa, I don't want to hear it right now…"

Before Andrew could pull away however, Elsa just grabbed tighter and pulled him into an alleyway before making him sit on the ground next to her.

"You deserve someone better than that Andrew… She couldn't care less about you, those people around her, or probably even herself!" Elsa explained as she shifted closer to him.

"Elsa… She's basically the only girl who's ever cared about me…" Andrew muttered as he looked down at the ground, tears falling onto the dirt.

"She's never cared about you…" Elsa countered as she gazed over at her friend.

"Great… Thanks Elsa…" Andrew said darkly as he produced a switch blade from his pocket.

Elsa looked over and grabbed the knife before Andrew could do anything with the blade and looked over at Andrew sadly. "I care about you…"

Andrew laughed, sarcasm staining his voice. "No you don't Elsa, you care about being able to live with a roof over your head… You don't care about me…" he finished with a sigh as he leaned against the wall before Elsa grabbed both his shoulders.

"I'll prove it…" and with that, Elsa let all doubt slip from her mind as she leaned in towards Andrew slowly as he looked up at her.

Their lips met.

**A/N:Sorry for the small chapter, like I said, I have to vanish for the night, but hey, they kissed! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Jeremy and the Nightmare

**A/N: I still don't own Frozen, check back next week, maybe reality will have just completely imploded by then.**

Andrew sat on the ground for a frozen as Elsa kissed him, unable to form a coherent thought, as his face heated up like an active grill. Eventually he regained his senses and refocused on the situation, or more accurately, focused on the young snow queen, who appeared to be enjoying herself just a little _too _much, but decided to not dwell on the fact, and began to kiss her back. As they continued eventually Andrew's arms found their way around Elsa's waist, pulling her closer in an attempt to savour the moment before Bridget or any of her entourage found them. Actually now that he thought more about it, surely they would've followed Elsa to him, after all Bridget just _loved _making others miserable.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss to meet a smiling Elsa he asked with a hint of humour in his voice "So where's the red-haired demon? I thought you were yelling at her for being… Well, a red haired demon." He finished, but not before noticing that his arms were still firmly around the young queens waist, something that neither individual seemed to mind.

"Oh, her?" Elsa laughed as she formed an icicle with her powers before laughing "She's trying to get one of these out of her phone."

Andrew burst out laughing, giving himself a few seconds before he hugged the snow queen tighter before explaining "Elsa, you just saved me a whole world of trouble by destroying her fucking ePhone."

Said snow queen merely shrugged and smiled.

"So what about that movie you wanted to see _so _badly?" Elsa asked as she stood up, Andrew soon following afterwards.

Said young man sighed and shrugged "We probably missed the beginning, thanks to Bridget."

Elsa gazed over at her friend, if they even were just friends anymore, and poked him "Are you complaining?"

"Well no, I'd say this is probably better than watching a movie, but I dunno, I was just kind of looking forward to seeing your reaction to a movie, after watching your reaction to T.V. it was definitely a priority."

"You're an ass." Elsa replied laughing.

Eventually, Andrew and Elsa decided to head home, but not before peering around the corner that they came from to a view of Bridget screaming at her friends as they attempted to put what was left her phone back together.

On the way home, the two passed a large billboard that a few workers were putting up in a rather slapdash fashion, no doubt to clock off work early, however that wasn't what interested Elsa, what interested her was what the poster had to say which read as follows; "_Come and see what it was like to live in the medieval times, what it was like in the days of knights, kings, and queens, at the Arendalle Faire! We hope to see you there!"_

Elsa immediately gasped in surprise and happiness, a mini Arendalle? Just what she needed! She quickly turned to Andrew who was already smiling and nodding his head yes, before telling her that they would head there tomorrow so they could spend a whole day there instead of just a few hours, giving Elsa all the time she wanted to walk around and feel as though she was at home.

"So does it actually replicate Arendalle?" Elsa asked while two continued back towards the flat.

"In a way, yes." Andrew began "But it's most likely going to seem a lot different to you. Most of the buildings are only things like tents, and there aren't castles or anything."

Elsa gazed over and smiled "Don't worry about it Andrew, I know it won't be like my home."

That's when Elsa began to ponder to herself; Anna was most likely still searching high and low for her, in-fact, Elsa was pretty sure she had the entire kingdom searching for her. As much as the young snow queen desired to somehow let her sister know that she was alright, and actually rather happy, she couldn't think of any real way to do so, and decided to let it go, at least for now. Eventually her thoughts drifted to the young man walking next to her, while he checked his phone.

What were they now? They certainly weren't strangers now after all, but at the same time, Elsa didn't really know everything she wanted to know about the young man. Oh Anna was going to murder her hypocritical ass if she found out about Elsa kissing someone after knowing him for only about 30 hours. That is, if Andrew even cared about what just happened between the two of them. Elsa's worries were abolished however when Andrew reached over and put his arm around her shoulders, as if sensing her internal struggle, an act that made her smile without even the slightest hint of doubt left in her mind.

Eventually after walking for a few more minutes Andrew stopped and surveyed the area, making Elsa look up in confusion. After a few more seconds of dead silence the former suddenly jumped back, pulling Elsa with him, barely dodging a small ball that exploded into a small burst of water when it hit the ground where the two had been standing moments before. As Elsa got up to brush herself off however, she left herself open and a second ball sailed towards her face, hitting her between the eyes as she looked up, causing her to fall back, her head now soaking wet, while Andrew caught her and laughed.

"_Why is he laughing? We're being attacked!" _Elsa thought as she scrambled to , which only made Andrew laugh harder.

"What's so funny? Someone is after us!" Elsa exclaimed as she sat up to face her companion.

"No one's after us Elsa, it's just my friend, and he likes to throw water balloons at me." Andrew explained before he looked at the small walls surrounding the two before standing up and kicking a section of one of the walls out, shattering the stone. Once he was out of cover he picked up a rock size of his palm before standing completely still gazing around the buildings.

Eventually another water balloon was thrown at Andrew, and unfortunately for the thrower, gave their position away at the same time, a mistake soon realized as Andrew threw the rock at what Elsa thought was just a corner, but nailed another young man with a satisfying crack as it made contact with his face.

"_Fuck! Jesus that hurt!" _ Was the array of curses that Elsa heard from outside as what she thought to be Andrew's friend jumped down and put a hand over his eye, which was obviously going to turn black in a matter of minutes, while Andrew and the other young man walked up to each other and grabbed each other's arms in an odd sort of handshake. Elsa could swear that she'd seen her knights and foot soldiers doing something rather similar.

Eventually the snow queen decided to come out from behind her make shift ice cover and walked over to the two men, who were chatting about the last week for both of them. When Elsa arrived within arm's reach of both men Andrew's friend looked over at her then back to Andrew.

"Dude… Where'd you find _her_?" he asked as he looked Elsa up and down with a rather large smirk on his face.

"Don't try it Jeremy, something tells me she won't appreciate your normal tactic of 'grab and run'…" Andrew warned the man, evidently named Jeremy, who was nursing his eye.

"Yeah… Good call she looks _really _dangerous, I'll bet she could even kill a bunny if she really tried." Jeremy taunted as he began laughing at his own joke. However, before Jeremy had a chance to recover from the laughter, Elsa strolled over, smiled sweetly, and jammed her knee as hard as she could between his legs, effectively rendering balance useless as the man fell to the ground in pain, groaning at the force of the strike.

Andrew could only stare at the scene in front of him before muttering "Damn… So much for kids huh Jer?"

After a few minutes of talking, Jeremy recovering from Elsa's deadly knee strike all the while, the small group decided to head to eat dinner before it got too late, a proposition Elsa was pleased to hear, as she hadn't had a bite to eat all day. Unfortunately for her, Jeremy led them to a bar, which had 3 items on the menu, beer, spirits, and pretzels, the last of which nearly made up all of Elsa's dinner. Thankfully Andrew came to the rescue afterwards when Elsa was holding her stomach on the way home. When he noticed her doing so, he called a pizza place and ordered he and Elsa a pizza, so they could pick it up on the way home.

After eating and watching T.V. for a few hours, Andrew began to get tired and decided to go to bed, Elsa bidding him goodnight before she realized she was growing tired as well and changed into pajamas that were once Bridget's, or as Elsa had taken to calling her 'soul sucking bitch'. Eventually Elsa fell asleep after watching T.V. for another few minutes, as she curled up into a ball and began to slip into unconsciousness.

Hell. It was the best Elsa could describe the scene before her.

She felt her skin burning in pain as she stood in her throne room, guards surrounding her, advancing slowly. Her powers wouldn't activate, with only a small breeze resulting from even the hardest exertion or her will. They were surrounding her, stepping closer with each passing second, kicking the dead bodies of her own guards aside, displaying complete disrespect for the fallen knights that lay at their feet. All Elsa could do was scream and shout in defiance as two of the guards grabbed her, holding her down.

That's when she heard his voice.

Prince Norris.

"My dear, I told you that I would make you pay for denying me." He proudly stated as he stepped to the side to show Elsa a view that made her stomach turn. Her baby sister was being held in a cage, being carried by two large men, one on either side, with the man on the left carrying a sword.

"No…" Was all Elsa could struggle out as Prince Norris stepped over to the two men and accepted the sword from the man.

"You see Elsa, if you hadn't denied me the first time, this wouldn't have to happen." Norris explained smirking as he drew the blade.

"No, please… Don't…"

"It's too late Elsa, and now…" Norris laughed as he drew the sword back "Your sister will pay the price!" the sword flew forwards, finding its way into Anna's neck, sending blood everywhere while Elsa was only able to watch as her sister's life was pulled away by the blade being withdrawn from her neck, falling next to Elsa.

The young snow queen shot up off of the couch, covered head to toe in sweat, tears running down her face, and without even stopping to catch her breath ran into Andrew's room which was only lit by a few candles, where said individual was sitting on his bed playing games on his phone, but quickly looked up just in time to catch the young snow queen as she jumped onto the bed crying.

"Woah! Elsa! What's wrong? What happened?" Andrew asked as he pulled them both up into a sitting position before he began to rub Elsa's back.

"B-...bad dream… Nightmare…" Were the only words Elsa could force out as her entire frame began to shake like a leaf, even though she was being held.

"What about?... Because whatever it was, it looks like it's scared the fuck out of you…" Andrew exclaimed as Elsa attempted to burrow in closer to Andrew before weakly asking something after a few moments of silence that made Andrew genuinely hate himself.

"Are you still going to kick me out after the end of the week?..."

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing, she really thought he would kick her out after all she'd done after just one day, never mind a week. No, he wouldn't let Elsa live on the street or in a shelter just waiting to starve to death.

"No… I'm sorry I said that, but I just wasn't sure about what sort of person you were, I know now, it's alright, you never have to leave, okay?"

Elsa merely nodded with her head buried in Andrews chest as he rubbed her back, and, after a few minutes of silence, fell asleep. Eventually Andrew noticed the young snow queen had fallen asleep, and was about to carry her through to the T.V. room couch, but when he lifted her up, Elsa unconsciously held onto his arm tightly, and the young man decided that it would only scare her more if she woke up back where she'd just had a nightmare apparently so gruesome that it merited bursting into his room in pajamas. With a sigh he realized it would be best to just let her stay in his room for the night, and placed her back on the bed before laying down next to her and looked around. With just a wave of his hand, every candle flame extinguished itself, vanishing, without even a trace of smoke as the young mans red eyes grew brighter for a moment before dimming once again. With that, Andrew pulled the covers over Elsa and went to the other side of the bed, falling asleep.

Outside a gentle snowfall began, dusting the land in a cleansing snow.

**A/N: So Andrew has fire! Although I guess you would've already known that but… yeah. Don't worry, there's a reason for his powers, I planned for him to have that power when I began the story. Also I tried to portray Elsa as more than an ice queen, but I'm not sure if I gave her too much emotion. Oh well… Bye Bye! O.o**


	7. Chapter 7: A Soldier's Tale and a Faire

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen… **

**A/N: The M rated will be used in this chapter, both for graphic descriptions of violence and sexual reference. (No lemons… Yet.)**

The next morning, Elsa stirred in the large bed, reaching for the T.V. remote, which seemed to be out of reach, her hand instead rested on a muscular arm. The young woman's eyes shot open in surprise and terror, as she sat up in a snap, but quickly relaxed when she realized that it was only Andrew. Wait, what? Why was she in his bed?

Then, all at once, the night before came back to her, the dream, the tears, being held by the young man next to her.

Elsa smiled and blushed as she watched Andrew sleep; he seemed serene in this state, unfretted by the scars of his past, it was a sight that made Elsa's heart warm. As she looked over Andrew, Elsa suddenly came to a terrifying realization, she barely remembered the previous night, and she woke up in his bed, in his arms, which meant that she may have done something foolish with him, very foolish indeed.

Making sure Andrew was still asleep she lifted the front of her pajama bottoms exposing herself just enough to see if there was any trace of semen and found no evidence of physical contact, half to her relief, and half to her disappointment.

After a few more minutes of examining what Elsa could more than legitimately call her lover, the queen decided that if he woke up and found her staring at her, it would scare him just a little, and so she decided to look around his room, Elsa was sure he wouldn't mind.

She started with the floor, as it appeared to have more on it than any of his shelves did, but contained objects that were just as fascinating, including a necklace with two small sheets of metal on the end. In curiosity Elsa retrieved said object and examined the sheets of metal which contained someone's information, in-fact, Elsa noted, it was Andrew's information! With a smile she read over the information.

According to the sheet of metal Andrew's full name was Andrew R. Consara, and was 20 years old, just a year older than the snow queen reading with fascination. He was an AB POS, whatever that meant, and had '_no preference'_.

"_No preference on _what _exactly?_" Elsa pondered to herself as she slipped the strange necklace over her head, before going over to the mirror and looking at herself in it. Aside from her currently wild hair, the strange necklace suited her. She made a mental note to ask Andrew where she could get one for herself before she turned around and jumped when she saw her lover sitting up, staring at her in amusement.

"You playing soldiers now Elsa?" Andrew asked chuckling.

"Soldiers? What are you talking about? I'm not wearing any armor." Elsa pointed out as she surveyed the room for the source of Andrew's comment.

"Elsa, that thing you're wearing is my dog tag, they give them to soldiers." The young man explained as he got up and walked over to Elsa before putting his arms around her waist to her front, pulling her into a hug.

As he did so, Elsa realized just what he told her "You were a soldier Andrew?..." she asked as she gazed at the dog tags resting on her palm in horror.

"Yeah, world war 3... It started and ended in only a year, but it killed more people than both of the world wars before it, they drafted me, or in other words made me join the army when the war started 4 years ago, I'll assume you read my tag, so you can probably guess for yourself how old I was." Andrew explained as the couple made their way back to the bed and sat down, Andrew's arms never releasing Elsa from their loving embrace.

"16… You were only 16 years old?..." Elsa asked, sadness lacing her words as she let Andrew's dog tags fall back onto her chest.

"Exactly on my 16th birthday as a matter of fact, the guys in my squad welcomed me to the army with a little party, it wasn't much but it was all they could manage. Ever since then, they've basically been my only friends, even up until now." Andrew said as Elsa gazed at him, confused.

"Sweetheart… Can I call you that?" Elsa asked, earning a 'yes' from Andrew before she continued "Sweetheart, what exactly is a _squad_, and when did the first two world wars happen, and why the hell did you agree to fight?"

Andrew laughed "Whoa, one question at a time! Basically a squad is something that modern army's use, the first two world wars happened in the 20th century, and as for your last question, they made me, I didn't have a choice. They let me leave the army once my squad and I were hit by a drone, which is like a flying weapon that drops explosives on the ground, once we healed up, we were shipped back. Well most of us anyway. Our sergeant wasn't so lucky, he was hit by the strike directly, he was obliterated, to the point that one of the doctors that helped us informed us that one of the sergeant's ribs had flown through the air and impaled Jeremy's leg, and they had to rip it out while he was conscious… I can still hear him screaming for mercy as they pulled it out..." he finished sadly before he shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts.

Elsa bit her lip and lifted the dog tags back over her head and handed them to Andrew before she turned towards him and asked "So does that mean that guy that we had drinks with was a soldier like you?"

Andrew nodded as he placed the dog tag chain on his bedside table before he stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a fresh shirt and a fresh pair of pants, all the while Elsa kept exploring the formers room, fidgeting with anything she found interesting.

"So… Consara huh?" Elsa asked laughing.

Andrew gazed over at the queen before turning back to Elsa with a laugh of his own "Yep. That's my last name, something wrong with it?" He asked smirking as he began to lift his shirt off of his head.

"Well nothing I think it's a gre-…" Elsa stopped cold when Andrew removed his shirt and she saw the large scar beginning on the top his left shoulder, running down to his mid-back. "Andrew! What did that to you?!"

Andrew was confused at first turning to the mirror before he realized she'd noticed his scar "Oh that, that's Bridget's work, she was mad at me one day after we argued about how my place is apparently a 'dump' and decided to stab me and cut me open when I wasn't paying attention."

Elsa nearly froze Andrew's bedroom in a sudden burst of anger "She _what?!_" the young queen yelled as she stood up and strode over to Andrew in an attempt to examine the scarring, running her hand over the surface of the skin, grimacing at the obvious mark this left on not only Andrew's body, but his mind as well.

"Yeah, she wasn't happy with me." Andrew muttered as he pulled the fresh shirt over his head, hiding the scar from the world.

"She should be in a dungeon for that! In Arendalle stabbing someone like that is a _crime_!" Elsa exclaimed angrily, fists beginning to shake in rage.

"It's a crime now-a-days as well, but no one would believe that she attacked me, they'd probably think it's a scar from the war and that would only end badly for me." Andrew explained to his lover, while walking over to the bed and grabbing his phone from the sheets before turning around with a smile "So you wanted to go to the Arendalle Faire, right?" he asked.

Elsa nodded in return, smiling on the outside, her anger still burning inside of her like a fire.

"Well, I'll need to get my armor on, can you leave?"

Elsa blushed furiously "Uh, sure, sorry."

Elsa felt her face heat up for the umpteenth time that day as she gazed over once again at the young man sitting next to her driving. When he told her he was putting on armor she was just expecting him to be in something akin to her guards, or even her knights, but instead here he was in dark leather armor with minimal plate guarding his shoulders and upper arms. It wasn't exactly loose armor either Elsa noted. While she was wearing her usual royal style with her snow dress and braid, she couldn't help but feel under-armoured next to her boyfriend, which made her wonder why he needed such protection in the first place and didn't just wear a robe or some other form of cloth clothing.

"Elsa?" The young man asked not taking his eyes from the road.

"Yes?"

"You're going to need to come up with a fake name when we get to the faire okay?"

"How come?"

"You may be here now but your still part of recorded history, people from the faire will recognize the name 'Elsa', someone is even going to be dressing up as you for the tournament, so just try to think of a different name alright?" Andrew explained as he made a turn onto a side road.

Elsa was surprised at his comment, she wasn't aware that she was known in this time. It would make sense, after all even though she had been queen for only a few months, but still it surprised her. Then the young snow queen's mind drifted to the other part of his statement, Andrew had mentioned a tournament, but nothing more. Was it a jousting or archery tournament, those were the only two types of tournaments that she was aware of, at least in her time.

After a few more minutes of driving the two young adults arrived at a large faire ground with hundreds of people milling about, some with children of significant others beside them, some wearing armor and carrying weapons, and some just walking around accompanied by a drink.

As Elsa stepped out of the car, she noticed that Andrew was wearing a hood and was wrapping a black cloth around the lower half of his face, only pausing for a moment when Elsa walked over to him and kissed his cheek before tying the knot of the cloth at the back of his neck and leading the young queen to the town gates, where a few clerks were taking money for tickets while commenting on the guests costumes.

Eventually Andrew and Elsa made their way up to the front of the line, where an older woman smiled at both of them before declaring in a weak voice "The Phantom returns!" smiling before she noticed Elsa standing next to the armoured man "And who are you dearie?"

Elsa thought quickly, she'd completely forgotten to make a fake name for herself! She bit her lip, forcing the first name that wasn't her own "Elizabeth! Nice to meet you!" she blurted out smiling, thanking God that she didn't accidently say Anna or god forbid Bridget.

"Well Elizabeth, that's a very authentic Queen Elsa dress, why I'll bet you could be mistaken for her!" The old woman pointed out with a small laugh as Andrew handed her money, exchanging them for bands, evidentially made to be worn around the wrist. With a nod, Andrew bid the old woman farewell, Elsa following behind with a smile and a wave, which the old woman returned.

After walking through the gate, Elsa was astounded at the sight before her. She was amazed at just how much whoever put this faire together replicated her old kingdom! There were small shops selling small knick-knacks and food to everyone from children to the elderly, smiling as they received objects like necklaces and mini statues in varying shapes and sizes. With a smile, Elsa muttered to Andrew that she'd be back in a minute or two, and strolled into a small shop, with only a few people inside. It only took a few seconds of browsing to find a necklace, a golden necklace with 2 small gemstones coloured red and blue in a metal circle at the end of the chain, it was absolutely beautiful. Sadly, she had no money however, and with a small sigh of disappointment practically inaudible to those around her, turned out of the shop to find Andrew.

However, to her confusion, he was no-where in sight, an empty space where he was previously standing. Before she started to panic fortunately, Elsa turned around just as someone lowered a small chain around her neck, causing her to smile, knowing exactly who was behind her, and what exactly they put on her.

"You really shouldn't have Andrew."

"I wanted to, come on." Andrew said as he grasped Elsa's hand and lead her towards a small food stand, ordered lunch for both of them, and brought back said lunches to their table, Elsa thanking him for the one he slid over to her.

"So… Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be joining that tournament?" Elsa asked as she skewered a small piece of meat on the plate.

Andrew laughed before lifting his mask down ever so slightly, while ducking his head down, presumably to hide his face from those around him, although why he wanted to Elsa couldn't fathom why.

"Sweetheart why are you-"

"It's hard to explain, people only know me as the 'Phantom', not the real me, I like it that way." Andrew explained, reaching over, laying his hand over Elsa's, before smiling faintly and continuing to eat his lunch.

Eventually the two finished their lunch and began to walk to the stadium that the tournament was being held in, but Elsa stopped walking suddenly, and began to drag Andrew into an alleyway, the latter letting his girlfriend do so, with confusion.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" He asked, bringing her into his arms as she rested her head on his chest before raising it, to meet his gaze.

"You're going to be careful in there right? I don't have a place to live or food if you get hurt…" Elsa asked while adding in her mind _"And I love you…"_ although she didn't dare say so out loud.

Andrew just smiled at her "I'll be fine Elsa, they wouldn't let anyone get too hurt, not to mention I went through war, this is nothing, alright?"

"Promise you'll be careful…"

"Elsa it's fi-"

"Promise me."

Andrew sighed before kissing the young snow queen slowly on the lips.

"I promise."

**A/N: Ooooo, what's gonna happen! Just to let you know I'll be flying to Europe, so I definitely won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. Sorry... I'll have a new chapter up on Monday night! Bye Bye! O.o**


	8. Chapter 8: Roc

**A/N: Um, so I was really tired when I got to Paris yesterday, so I kind of forgot to post this chapter… Sorry. T^T Oh! And I got some dog-tags custom made that will have Andrew's information on it, exactly like the ones Elsa found in the story; I'll post a pic as my profile or story cover! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

As the couple strolled up hand in hand to the large, imposing tournament gates made out of what appeared to be a dark stone in an arch shape; Elsa's worries grew at a substantial rate, what if Andrew was just saying he would be careful in order to make Elsa feel better? What if something really did happen in there and she lost him? Then again, Andrew hadn't lied to her before, why should now be any different? Right?

Suddenly, her question was answered as they entered the arena, which contained little more than a few dozen people for the time being, leaving a few front row seats open for guests who had yet to arrive to the show. In the middle of the arena lay a large dirt circle, large enough for at least a jousting tournament, which had smears and puddles of blood on rocks and discarded swords everywhere in the arena, which instantly made her heart drop, while she made an involuntary noise akin to a sob of sorts. Tears began to fall down her face without her even noticing so, while her hands began to shake in Andrew's alerting him to his girlfriend's distress. The young man turned to Elsa, and after taking one look at her, decided to pull her aside.

Once they were behind a couple of trees Andrew turned to Elsa, and sighed before asking her why she was crying all of a sudden, although his tone was colder than he intended, something Elsa almost instantly picked up because tears began to fall faster than before, although it was obvious Elsa was trying her best to keep an air of dignity about her.

"Are you really going out there, sweetheart?" she asked, mustering up the most powerful, what Anna had coined 'puppy eyes', that she could possibly muster, while she moved closer to the clandestine warrior, attempting to nearly seduce him, although she had the distinct impression that she was probably only making herself look like an idiot.

"I told you Elsa, it's safe, I'll be alright, and not one person leaves this place with any more than a few scratches, at the _most_, okay?" Andrew reassured the young snow queen; however, I seemed as if fate wasn't on his side this particular day, as a screaming man covered in blood was carried out in a stretcher, begging to god for mercy from his wounds as he held his bleeding stomach.

Elsa turned around and met the man's gaze, before her head whipped back in Andrew's direction, with a face that was engraved with absolute stark terror. Meanwhile Andrew watched the man being dragged away, with a look on his face that Elsa couldn't quite describe, as it bordered a line between anger and sadness. Eventually he sighed sadly, held his arms open, which Elsa swiftly but softly filled with eagerness, and began to rub her back.

"It's okay Elsa…" he muttered as he felt her grip around him tighten "If you're really that worried about my safety, I won't go out there, alright?" he said as he continued to rub his girlfriend's back, drawing small circles with his fingers on her shoulder blades while she cried.

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, just don't go out there; I don't want to see you hurt…" Elsa muttered and snuggled into the young man's chest as she smiled and cooed softly.

That's when Elsa realized something, in the last 3 days alone something had changed in her. She was no queen here, she wasn't forced to keep up a façade of dignity and fairness like a good ruler should, she wasn't forced to be a royal with responsibilities unfit for someone as young as her. She felt free, she felt the same way she did when she first retreated into the northern mountains, except now, there was one major difference. She wasn't alone anymore, and she wasn't ever going to let go. After a few extra moments of silence Elsa raised her head to meet Andrew's gaze as she leaned towards him.

"Awn now isn't this sweet." Elsa froze on the spot. She knew that voice, she'd only met a small handful of people so far in the future, and only one woman had a voice so shrill, so harpy-like.

"What the hell are you doing here Bridget?" Andrew spat out at his ex as she stalked towards he and Elsa with a sick grin as the young snow queen turned to face what she could easily and safely consider her arch enemy in the future.

"Oh nothing, just watching some zoo animals mate, the female looks alright but _damn _the male looks like a fucking gorilla!" Bridget commented sarcastically, flicking out a lighter and small cigarette, before rolling the tobacco in her hand before she gazed up at the couple while smirking.

"Mind lighting up for me 'sweetheart'?" Elsa nearly cracked upon hearing Bridget use the young queen's pet name for Andrew herself, while the recipient of the insult masquerading as a complement merely shrugged and muttered something about not having a lighter, to which Bridget just smiled as if she was a snake poised for the kill, a smile that Elsa was just about ready the shove an ice shard up her urethra for.

"Come on 'Phantom', everyone you know, knows that you _always _have a _lighter_, so light'er up." Bridget finished as she held the tip of the cigarette to Andrew's face, barely missing Elsa's nose in the process. However, when he made no move to do so Bridget caught on to what he was attempting to do, and with a smile and a laugh, put her hands behind her back and chirped out happily "You _did _tell your little Elsa about that, didn't you?"

Elsa was genuinely intrigued by the red-head's comment and turned back to her boyfriend, whose face had drained of blood, as he was now as pale as a ghost, while his fists were shaking in absolute rage and fear, and his eye's had now brightened to an un-natural degree, something Elsa found absolutely horrifying.

However before anything further could happen, a large black man ran up and tackled Andrew, sending both men to the ground, before he grabbed Andrew's shoulders and began to shake him, while he screamed "Get ahold of yourself Dragon!", causing his eye's to dim and his skin to return to its original state, while Bridget ran away as fast as she could, disappearing into the faire.

Unfortunately for the man who tackled Andrew, Elsa saw the entire scene happen, and was currently standing above him with a razor icicle aimed directly at the man's neck, while her hands shook she growled out "Get the _fuck_ off of him…" before the icicle started to slowly creep forwards towards the man's neck, instantly incentivizing the man to jump up off of Andrew as fast as he could while he raised his hands up to show the young woman threatening him that he was no harm, however Elsa didn't back down, and stalked towards the man with rage imprinted on her features, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the young man at her feet groan in pain, and dropped to her knees to check on her boyfriend, forming a dome of ice around the two.

After a few moments of Elsa looking over Andrew, the latter looked around and muttered "Let him in Elsa, he was a Tempest, he's my friend." before he sat up.

Elsa grimaced in confusing as to what a 'Tempest' was, but never the less, trusted her boyfriend, and brought down the shield, letting the man through to check on Andrew.

"What's up Roc? Why're you here?" Andrew asked while Elsa sat next to him and shifted her way into his arm, glaring at the man who'd tackled Andrew, apparently named Roc.

Roc laughed, Elsa's eyes widening at just how deep his voice was, before he explained "I was visiting my family's grave and I know you've always loved this place." He finished before holding his hand out, which Andrew took by the middle of his arm as Roc pulled him up, who in turn helped Elsa up, as she continued to glare at Roc with spite.

Eventually Andrew noticed her death stare at his friend and decided to intervene by gently prodding Elsa over to the large man and said "Elsa, this is Mark, we call him Roc, it's his call-sign, he's one of the people who I was with during the war." He explained before Elsa stared at the man for a few more seconds before sighing and turning back towards her lover.

"Sweetheart, what the fuck is a call-sign?"

**A/N: I know, kind of short, don't worry though, the main bad guy dude is coming in the next few chapters! Also, I made a twitter account for this story for no real reason… o. o it's TempestSquad if you want to keep up on when I don't laze out and I'm about to post a story, or just for fun since I'll post some random stuff too…. Bye Bye! O.o**


	9. Chapter 9: Crimson Sins, a childs whim

After a few minutes of explaining to Roc exactly who and what Elsa was, followed by a few more minutes of slightly humorous but worrying noises from the large man as he attempted to wrap his head around the whole situation, mainly the involuntary time travel, the three decided to head to the games section of the faire. On the way Roc and Andrew were chatting about something Elsa couldn't seem to understand, something about a 'chopper', so, with her lack of knowledge on the subject, she decided to stay out of the conversation, trailing behind by a few paces.

As the walk continued slowly, Elsa gazed at Andrew longingly, although she wasn't exactly sure as to why, after all, this man Andrew was speaking to was his friend after all, and knew him much longer than the young queen, he should be able to speak with Andrew without Elsa becoming part of the conversation. Even so, Elsa couldn't help but to feel slightly vulnerable when she wasn't in Andrew's arms, despite her control of ice and snow.

"_Get ahold of yourself Elsa, why are you going so crazy over this guy? You met him only a few days ago, and all of a sudden you're in love with him? It makes no sense; you know that, you even told Anna she wasn't allowed to marry Hans when they met each other. Oh God Anna! I hope she's alright…_" She thought to herself, crossing her arms, more out of anxiety than cold "_Oh fuck it, who am I kidding, she's probably got the entire royal guard and then some out looking for me right now…_" she sighed, lowering her arms, and was about to quicken her pace to catch up to the two young men in front of her, but before she did a small voice stopped her dead in her tracks, which also caught the two talking soldiers attention.

"Um… Miss? Are you Queen Elsa?" Elsa turned to face two children, neither of which looked to be any more than 6 years of age, holding hands while they shook from the cold, with rags covering their bodies which, with a pang of sadness, Elsa realized weren't costumes, these children were beggars.

With a small smile, the young queen kneeled down so she was at eye level with the children and said "Yes, I'm Queen Elsa, who are you two, where are your mothers?"

The little girl smiled in joy and began to jump up and down "Wow! See Nathan, she _is _a queen, a real live queen!"

The boy, Nathan, merely shot over a look at the little girl before turning his gaze back to Elsa, examining her up and down "It's just a costume Lilly, the real Queen Elsa wouldn't be here." He stated firmly, although it seemed that he didn't believe the words he spoke himself.

Elsa smiled softly at the two, they reminded her of Anna and herself honestly, and decided to hold her hand out, creating a small diamond shaped ice crystal, allowing the children to view the creation with gasps of awe.

"Can someone in a costume do that?" Elsa asked the young boy as she laughed lightheartedly, who just stared at the shard of floating ice for a few more moments before turning to her and asking "So you're really Queen Elsa?"

Elsa nodded happily as a small cloud of snow formed around the three.

Both children both gleefully began to skip around Elsa while she created a small snowfall that centered on the three of them while they laughed. Meanwhile, the two young men watching from a few feet away both had a look on their face that nearly read confusion.

"Roc, do you recognize their names too or am I going insane?" Andrew asked while he crossed his arms, shuffling around uncomfortably.

Roc sighed "No, I know the names; they were the sergeant's kids, weren't they?"

"Yeah… Let's see if they can take us to their mother…"

Roc hastily agreed before both men walked up to the two and Roc tapped Nathan on the shoulder, and smiled before asking "Hey little dude, is your last name Gilmore?" to which Nathan nodded yes.

"Would you mind taking us to your mom?" Roc asked, letting the boy travel a few paces ahead as he followed, with Andrew close behind before he turned around and saw Elsa continuing to play with Lilly, and so walked over.

"Hey Elsa, we're going to head to see Nathan's mother, can you bring Lilly?" Andrew muttered as Elsa reached up to grab his hand so he could help her up, giving her a quick hug before running ahead to join Roc and Nathan.

Once Lilly stood up however, she was laughing softly, causing Elsa to ask what her source of laughter was as she held her hand, and leading her towards the three males that looked way to into whatever they were talking about at the moment.

"Miss Elsa? Is he your prince? He looks like a bandit, but I think he is your prince."

Elsa was confused by her question at first "My prince?"

Lilly smiled as she began to skip in time with Elsa's steps "Yeah, like your prince charming, from all those fairy tales that daddy used to read me!"

Once Elsa realized what the young girl was talking about she smiled warmly at her before laughing softly and muttering "Yeah, I guess he is…"

.

Eventually the group made it to a small shack made of sheets of metal with a dilapidated roof, no windows, and a cloth for a door.

"What the _fuck_… The Sarg would flip his shit if he saw this…" Andrew said with disgust as he gazed over at Roc, who was glaring at the house, unblinking.

As if sensing something was amiss, Andrew closed his eyes and began to listen, quickly making out muttering coming from inside of the house. "_Two men, one woman._" He thought to himself before he quietly turned around and motioned Elsa and the children away as he and Roc pulled out metal objects from behind their coats, pulling back on the tops of the objects, a click coming from them as they did, before the two silently walked up to the door before peeking inside and ran through.

"_HANDS IN THE AIR!_" was all Elsa heard before all of a sudden loud cracking noises erupted through the air, as if a thunderstorm was happening in that very house. She was about to step in to investigate when all of a sudden, a woman ran out of the house as fast as she could, covered in blood, eye's darting around for a safe place to hide before spotting the three at the sidewalk.

She was about to run over, when all of a sudden another loud bang rang through the air and the woman fell onto the ground screaming while she clutched her leg in agony, before a man with a cloth over his face ran out and aimed yet another object at her, before Andrew ran out of the door, tackling the man to the ground, while Roc ran out and aimed at the man Andrew was wrestling with.

"_FIRE! FIRE NOW!_" Andrew yelled, which Roc acknowledged before squeezing the trigger on the odd object and the man's head exploded all over Andrew in a shower of blood, skull shards and brain matter flying onto the ground, causing Elsa to empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground in disgust at the scene before her, while Andrew threw the man's corpse over to the side and ran over and began to rub her back.

Once her stomach was empty, Elsa turned to her boyfriend, who was absolutely covered in the masked man's blood, and began to dry heave again at the sight. Meanwhile, the woman had crawled over to the two children and was now hugging them tightly, while Roc examined her leg. Eventually Elsa recovered and looked her boyfriend who was still rubbing her back; he was completely covered in head to toe in the masked man's blood, with a black eye from when the man obviously punched him.

"Sweetheart, your eye…"

Andrew sighed and helped Elsa up before muttering "I'll heal, the bastard inside won't." he exclaimed before he walked inside and came out a few moments later, dragging a man's body, with the metal object he'd pulled out before he went in, in his hand. The man had small holes in his chest with blood seeping out, as if he'd been shot with invisible arrows.

After a few moments of silence, Andrew sighed and told Roc that he'd call the rest of the squad before Roc proposed they all head to the hospital, after all, they had an 'injured civy'. With a small growl Andrew agreed, and walked over to Elsa, before handing her a small piece of metal, which was slightly hot to the touch.

"What is this thing?" Elsa asked, holding the piece of metal in her hand tightly.

"It's a bullet casing, we'll need it, don't lose that, c'mon, we need to head to the hospital to make sure this woman lives…" he explained as Roc picked the injured woman up and walked over to the two.

"Ready to go? It's a mile walk, we need to hurry." Roc said as he shifted the woman in his arms.

"Yeah, let's go…" Andrew muttered, before he began to walk with the large man towards the hospital.

Elsa meanwhile, found both children and with a small bout of encouragement, got them both to follow the group with her, hopefully to a safer place.

**A/N: Okay, I know what your thinking "Where's the big villan?"… shhh**


	10. Chapter 10: Hannah

**A/N: Sorry guys, this'll be another short chapter, I've only got around 2 hours to work on the story while I'm in Paris, but I'll be heading home on Sunday, so full sized chapters will be back! :D**

**.**

After a few minutes of walking, Andrew stopping once to carry Elsa, whose stomach hadn't quite recovered from the previous experience, the group made it to the same hospital that Andrew and Elsa brought the girl on Elsa's first night in the future. As they drew ever closer to the large complex of buildings Elsa took this time to quietly observe Andrew, once again silently chastising herself for doing so. As she did so however, she realized Lilly's statement about Andrew's appearance to be akin to a warrior or bandit was quite apt, especially for such a young girl. With his armor on, covered in blood, and carrying their queen, the good people of Arendelle would most likely, if not definitely jump to conclusions and believe Andrew to be an assassin who'd kidnapped their queen, thank God no one, including Anna, could see this.

Suddenly, as if sensing Elsa's gaze, Andrew looked down at the young snow queen in his arms and smirked "You looking for something? He asked laughing, while he shifted the queen in his arms so she had an ample view of the direction Andrew was walking, as opposed to just the sky. However, even when he asked again, Elsa said nothing as she forced herself to tear her gaze ahead, away from the man carrying her, sighing sadly. Andrew noticed this immediately and slowed his pace considerably, just out of earshot of Roc and the family they'd just saved, before looking down at Elsa looking away from him purposefully, and sighed as well.

"What's wrong Elsa? You're really quiet, and I don't think that tree you're looking at is all that interesting." Andrew commented, hugging the queen tightly against his body, while Elsa inwardly sighed in contentment, although on the outside she huffed.

"How do you do it?" Elsa asked quietly, slowly looking up at her boyfriend, before reaching a hand up to lightly brush Andrew's cheek. "How'd you kill those men so easily like that? Without a second thought… How could it possibly be so easy?"

Andrew sighed, feeling the blood covering his body begin to dry in the cold winter air as a breeze blew past, eventually speeding up to catch up to the 4 companions who had made it to the front door of the ER, and had decided to wait for the two, however as Andrew sped up, he gazed down at Elsa.

"Elsa… It's scary just how easy it becomes…"

.

Elsa could safely assume this was complete insanity.

The moment that the group stepped into the lobby of the hospital, the entire room erupted into complete and utter pandemonium as nurses and doctors alike rushed towards the group, one running over to a microphone before stating that there was an emergency in the lobby, quickly returning to the group soon after.

Roc calmly handed over the bleeding woman to a doctor a few inches shorter than him before he took the children's hands and lead them over to a small section of the lobby, which was filled with toys and books, obviously to keep them occupied for the time being, while another doctor asked Andrew to follow him, after a few seconds Andrew decided to comply and carried Elsa into a windowless room, filled with strange devices, the likes of which Elsa had never seen before, even after she came to this strange time.

"Now sir…" The doctor began. "Would you mind explaining to me why you and this young lady are covered in blood, and while you're at it, why you have armor on?" he asked, causing Elsa to look down at her body in confusion, sure enough, some of the blood had dripped onto her snow dress, staining her torso red, a sight that very nearly caused her to once again lose the contents of her stomach for the second time that day, fortunately being able to hold on as she clamped her eyes shut, refusing to gaze at the disgusting red liquid further.

"Long story short, my two friends and I decided to visit the woman you currently have in the operating room, hopefully. Anyway, when we arrived, the woman and her children were in danger, two shooters attacking the woman, my friend who is currently playing with the children outside in the lobby noticed something was amiss first, and once we both knew, he and I eliminated the attackers, one was able to hit the woman with a round before I was able to get to him. When I caught up, I tackled him to the ground and my partner shot him, hence the blood covering us." Andrew explained as he shifted Elsa around in his arms once again in an attempt to make her just a little bit more comfortable.

"I see, and your carrying this young woman around because?" Elsa could easily see Andrew's patience ticking down like a bomb, and so rubbed her head like a cat attempting to get comfortable on his chest, Andrew quickly taking the signal, closing his eyes to calm down before he opened them and began to explain yet more to this frankly nosy doctor.

"She vomited when she saw the attacker's head split open because of my friends bullet round, and before you ask, no she's not bleeding, she's covered in blood because blood is wet, it _drips_, so don't bother, she's unharmed." Andrew hissed out, before laying Elsa onto a soft table, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face with a sweep of his hand, earning a smile from the young queen for the extra display of affection, before he turned to the doctor, still covered in blood.

"We would appreciate it if you could give us some spare clothes, after all I'm sure it'd look _pretty bad _if I walked out of this place looking like I do right now." Andrew explained to the doctor with a voice much too polite to be his normal voice, especially in their current state, although Elsa could still clearly hear the underlying sarcasm and dry humor so often used by her boyfriend. She mentally made a note to herself to find out what that was about.

With a small grumble, the doctor told Andrew he would be back with a fresh change of clothes for both he and Elsa, and stalked out of the room defeated, obviously rather annoyed.

.

A few hours later, Andrew and Elsa sat in the hospital café, both in new clothes that the doctor brought them after they washed up. Elsa was dressed in a simple light blue t-shirt with a large snowflake in the center, with blue jeans and cheap knock-off UGG boots and also decided to wear her hair completely down, letting her hair flow like a waterfall down her back, while Andrew was wearing camouflage pants and a black t-shirt, with army boots that the doctor found in the hospital wardrobe. Where in the hell he found them, Elsa was completely unaware, although she was grateful that the doctor found something Andrew liked, after all, she wasn't complaining about her new clothes either.

"So are we going to go back to your home soon?" Elsa asked, sipping on the strawberry banana smoothie that Andrew got her, while she twirled a strand of hair between two fingers.

"Yeah, sure, you're probably pretty tired after today huh?" Andrew asked as he cleared the table of their dinner, minus Elsa's smoothie.

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Nah, this is nothing compared to the army, hell this is heaven compared to a day in the army." Andrew explained as he laughed, walking away before Elsa turned around smiling and yelled "Are you calling me weak?"

"Maybe!" Andrew called back, before continuing towards the trash can across the café.

Elsa smiled and laughed softly, but snapped her head up suddenly at the sound of someone calling to her.

"Hey! I recognize you!" A young woman said as she walked over at a decent pace towards the snow queen, who was studying the girl, before quickly realized that this was in-fact the girl she and Andrew found when she first appeared in the future! Elsa quickly smiled and stood up to face the woman who had made it over as the hugged lightly.

"Wow! I can't believe how good you look!" And it was true, the young woman's wounds were either bandaged or healed, her eyes were no longer clamped shut, and she was standing upright.

"I can't believe it either! Thanks to you and your friend I'm almost good as new!" The girl chirped as as held her hand out as Andrew walked back.

"I'm Hannah!"

**A/N: Um so honestly I don't really have anything to say today… Sorry… Bye Bye! O.o**


	11. Chapter 11: I love you

**A/N: Sorry guys, this one took an extra day since the power in the hotel I'm staying in blacked out, so this chapters going to be a little longer than usual to make up for the delay. :)**

**.**

It had turned out, much to Andrew relief and Elsa's joy that Hannah turned out to be a rather nice girl, the man who was attacking her when they'd found her was her boyfriend, or as the brunette preferred to word it 'soon-to-be-ex'. She and Elsa became fast friends, almost immediately talking about things Elsa never thought could be spoken of so freely, including fashion and shopping, which Hannah was eager to do with the young queen. Sensing his presence wasn't currently needed, Andrew decided to go and find Roc and the children he was hopefully still watching over, leaving the two with twenty dollars, just in case something in the café caught their eyes.

As the two girls continued talking about random subjects, eventually the topic fell onto the young soldier Elsa was living with.

"So you're saying that Andrew basically just appeared into your life, out of nowhere?" Hannah asked as she fidgeted with the bandages around her arm, attempting to quell an itch that was apparently an unrelenting issue.

"Actually…" Elsa began as she laughed. "You could say it was the other way around."

"Um, okay, so are you visiting Neon city then?" Hannah asked while looking Elsa over for any sign that would indicate her as a visitor; however she found nothing, resigning herself to whatever explanation Elsa would provide her as she brushed her brown hair away from her eyes before she sipped on her tea that Elsa bought her with the money that Andrew left them.

"Sort of, it was impromptu if that makes any sense, I wasn't expecting to come, and I just sort of ended up here."

Hannah seemed confused, prompting Elsa to explain. "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it when we go shopping alright?"

The other young woman smiled and nodded before she perked her head up at the sound of something calling her name, standing up and stretching before looking back at Elsa and smiling.

"You better go find Andrew; I'll need to get some sleep if I want to heal fast." The brunette explained as she took one last sip of her tea.

"Alright, have a good night!" Elsa said smiling as Hannah turned away, but not before laughing as she stopped in her tracks one last time to say "Feel free to come around whenever you want, I could use the company… And just so you know, you're very lucky… Your boyfriend is good to you, I can tell; make sure he knows that…"

Elsa thought about what her friend told her for a few sparing moments before she nodded to Hannah, the latter leaving to go to bed while Elsa finished her smoothie and left to find Andrew.

.

As Andrew and Elsa walked back to the car, which they had left next to the Sarg's family's house, Elsa asked to borrow Andrew's phone once again, which he quietly handed over before looking up into the night sky, watching the stars twinkling in their own unique ways. If he didn't know any better he would assume they had a small rhythm between them, one shining while another dimmed, almost like a celestial quire, keeping in beat with heaven itself as the human race watched with fascination, only mere specks in a grand existence that fully eluded understanding by even the wisest on earth.

"Ha! Got you, you stupid fucking piggy _BASTARD!_" Elsa cheered in victory, causing Andrew to jump back in surprise, quickly recovering just before Elsa looked back, unaware of what happened to her boyfriend, before she shrugged and quickly turned back t the game she was so fascinated and involved with.

The more that Andrew thought about it, the more he realized just how much Elsa had changed in 2 short days. When he found her in the rave he worked weekends at, she had bags under her eyes, her gaze was dull and depressing, she wore a scowl that radiated sadness, and he was much more humorless and annoying, but now she was absolutely filled with vibrancy and life, she was smiling much more, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Andrew wasn't sure why but he absolutely loved seeing Elsa so happy. Sure, they'd kissed, but it was Elsa who'd initiated the kiss, it was Elsa who'd run into his room, it was Elsa who clung onto him so she could sleep in his bed, it was Elsa who'd started calling him 'sweetheart'. So why didn't it bother him as much as it should be? After all, he was supposed to be the social outcast of the neighborhood, hell, if not the entire fucking city. He _should've_ pushed Elsa off of him when she kissed him, he _should've _made her go back and sleep on the couch, and he _should _be telling her to stop whenever she addresses him by a pet name, he shouldn't even acknowledge her when she does. Yet he didn't, and he had no clue as to why.

"Hey, Andrew?" Elsa spoke up as she ceased her relatively fast walking pace, causing Andrew to stop dead in his tracks a few feet ahead of her, swiftly but calmly turning around, a small smile even he was unaware of across his features.

"What's wrong Elsa?

Elsa quickly caught up to the young man and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him, before pulling back while she blushed and smiled.

Oh yeah. That was why…

"I just wanted to say thanks, I know I've been a pain in the ass and all, but I really do appreciate what you've done for me." Elsa cooed as she pressed her head into Andrew's chest as he gently held her, rubbing her back in a way he had noticed that she liked last night in bed.

"You're not a pain in the ass Elsa, but you're welcome…" Andrew muttered softly before he shivered slightly as he felt Elsa's breath on his chest. "Now if you don't mind, can we get home, I can actually feel the cold, and I'm kind of hugging a big icicle right now." Andrew explained, prompting Elsa to slap his arm playfully while he laughed and backed away, before walking back over and grasping Elsa's hand gently which caused her to blush yet again.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped once again, a look on her face that Andrew couldn't quite describe until she began speaking.

"You're really brave you know…" Elsa said softly as she gazed at the soldier, while her grip on his hand tightened slightly, causing almost instant confusion in him as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You and your friend… You guys ran into that house even though you had no idea what was inside just to save that woman you didn't even know…"

"So? I'm sure a lot of people would." Andrew responded, his features suddenly acquiring darkness to them, obviously for prompting a weaker willed person to stay away, although for a reason she couldn't quite explain, she kept pushing.

"Andrew, you and Roc are heroes… You would be revered in Arendelle for something like that…" Elsa explained, playing with her hair once again, before tucking the strands behind her ear, taking note of his grim expression.

"Elsa, believe me, I'm no hero. Do I look like a hero to you? I'm not on some magnificent white horse with a fancy sword and expensive armor. I'm a monster, I'm a soldier, but I can assure you, I'm no hero." Andrew explained his voice softening slightly as his explanation carried on. "After all I've done in my life; hero is the last thing people should be calling me…"

"You don't have to be a knight in shining armor in order to be a hero; you are without question a great person, at least in my eyes, and never call yourself a monster alright?" Elsa asked. "You're not a monster alright?"

"Elsa you just don't get it, the war broke me a long time ago, okay? It broke all of my squad; none of us are the same people that met each other in an infantry tent over a birthday cake an new guns." Andrew's voice seemed to teeter on both anger and sadness "No one helped us when we came back from war, my squad and I, we were homeless for the first 5 months after the war until I was lucky enough to land a job at the rave I found you outside of. We all lived there for over a year, bunking in the VIP lounge when the place wasn't open, and it was almost _always_ open, so we slept for 8 hours for every 40 hours that we were awake, eventually we made it back onto our feet, alone, just my squad and I, that's when I finally realized that we were still fighting a war, just one without guns." As Andrew finished he freed himself from Elsa's grasp, which had weakened slightly, as her focus had gone into listening to the young man speak.

"Andrew wait!"Elsa called, running up to catch up to the soldier, who didn't cease his walking pace, Elsa could swear he was nearly jogging by the time she caught up to him, finding it quite difficult to stop him, nearly having to plant her feet into the ground before Andrew finally relented and stopped his stride dead in the water, causing Elsa to run into him, before he sighed, never even turning around.

"Elsa listen, I know you think Roc and I are good people, and that we deserve all the praise anyone even thinks of sending our way, but here's the hard truth for you, we _killed innocent people_, people who never deserved a death like that, all in an effort to enforce 'counter-terror measures'. It? We're sick, broken, and frankly, at this point, we're just weapons that the military decided to toss when the war ended." Andrew growled to himself as he spit out the last part of his statement in the same fashion that one would speak of a warmonger or dictator.

"Andrew, you need to stop thinking like that, I understand that what you and your friends went through damaged all of you, but if you never look past that, you'll always re-live it, and you drinking yourself to death and shutting everyone out is _not _helping you do to that, there are people out there who genuinely care about you, your family must love you, after all, you were a soldier, they would never judge you." Elsa lied, knowing all too well the sting of family betrayal, of her own parents forcing her to stay locked up in her room for over a decade.

"My family and friends from before the war couldn't give a fuck about me, they abandoned me the moment I left, so no Elsa, I have no loved ones, and no one that loves me, and that's suited me just fine for the last 4 years, even Bridget can't say I loved her, she was just a convenience, the only family I care about is my squad." Andrew finished sighing before attempting to walk away, however Elsa stopped him once again, turning him around to face her.

"Andrew, that's not true, you do have someone who loves you very much…"

The young soldier sighed dejectedly as he put his thumbs in his pockets "Who?

Elsa carefully wrapped her arms around his neck "Me…"

.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Anna screamed as she was dragged along the palace floor by Kristoff and an unlucky guard who'd already gained a few bruises from the irate princess.

"You have to Anna! Elsa would _want _you to do this!" Kristoff attempted to explain, grunting as his girlfriends shoe found contact with his abdomen, causing him to drop Anna, leaving the poor guard that he'd enlisted for help holding onto the red-head himself, at least for a few moments before she decided to kick him in the face, causing him to let go of her as well, supplying her with ample time to escape, with Kristoff in hot pursuit as the guard was left laying on the floor with a black eye moaning and wondering if he would be paid for the torture he'd just gone through.

"Anna come on, it'll be fine! You'll make a great queen!" Kristoff called out as Anna sped ahead of him at a break neck speed weaving through the castles many corridors expertly; with the blonde barely able to keep up, much less catch the fleeing girl.

"_NEVER_!"

Eventually Anna found herself running towards Elsa's room, and in a split second decision, decided to hide in her sister's room, charging in and diving under the bed, hitting her knee on a small rectangular object as she did so, scraping her knee and pulling it under the bed with her.

Unfortunately for the red-headed princess, she neglected to shut the door, leaving it wide open for Kristoff to spot, and spot it he did.

Kristoff ran into the room, panting heavily before taking a deep breath and began to examine the room carefully, checking for any sign of his girlfriend, quickly spotting one of her pig-tails, although he decided to fake confusion for a few moments, attempting to make Anna lower her guard before he suddenly dropped to the floor and shot his hand under the bed in an attempt to pull Anna out, although when he finally grabbed onto something he suspected was a softer part of Anna, he heard her squeak before she suddenly grabbed his wrist in a death vice.

"Kristoff, you're groping me…"

The young man couldn't help but to blush freezing for a few seconds as the information sank into his brain, a few seconds too long in Anna's opinion, to which to quickly rectified by throwing the book she'd hit her knee on at the blonde man, striking him square in the jaw, causing him to fall back as the book landed next to his head, wide open, leaving its contents for the entire world to see.

Anna, too curious for her own good as usual, decided that the book peaked her interest, as she crawled out from underneath the bed and took a seat on Kritoff's chest as a verbal 'I win' before reaching down to examine the tome, which was entirely written in a language she couldn't understand, with strange drawings littering the pages alongside more of the undecipherable text.

"Hey Kristoff, what's this say?" Anna asked as she lowered the book to her boyfriend, who'd only just recovered from the blow, before she herself leaned down, continuing to attempt to translate it, although the effort was entirely wasted, as she could not read it, no matter what she did, and so waited for Kristoff's comment.

"I don't really know actually, it's nothing I've ever seen before, and I would definitely remember something like that."

Anna sighed and stood up, giving Kristoff freedom as she planted herself on Elsa's seldom used bed, Kristoff sitting beside her; before she opened the tome once again in a third attempt to read it, although she was unaware as to why she was doing so.

Unfortunately for the two young lovers, as they continued to stare at the text, seemingly mesmerized, both felt their eye-lids growing heavier as they drooped, however they couldn't seem to tear their gaze away from the mysterious tome, until suddenly it was too late as they both slipped into a deep sleep.

.

"Me…"

Elsa confessed as she continued to hold her grip around Andrew, closing her eyes and biting her lip as the young soldier she was hugging grew silent.

After a few more moments of silence, Elsa gazed up at Andrew "Please say something…"

At first Andrew could only stutter, before he suddenly leaned down and captured Elsa's lips in his own, holding her tightly against him as they stumbled behind a few trees.

"I love you, too Elsa."

Just as Elsa was about to respond however, suddenly both she and Andrew heard a sharp whooshing noise, as if the wind around them was focusing on a specific point, the behavior of the winds beginning to worry Andrew, and just as he was about to lead Elsa away from the odd noise when all of a sudden, the noise stopped completely and he heard a groan from a man nearby.

Wasting no time, Andrew pulled out his handgun and pulled the top back, loading a round into the chamber, and stalked towards a large bush where he heard the groan originate from. However, he was completely dumbfounded by what he found, a blonde man who appeared to be around his age in what, from what Andrew could tell, was furs that he was dressed in. Next to him lay what seemed to be a younger red-headed version of Elsa! Both of them were out cold however, which rendered any questions on hold.

"ANNA?! KRISTOFF!?" Well, Elsa recognized them, which was good, unfortunately that meant Andrew would most likely have a few more room-mates before the night was out.

"Jeremy is gonna fucking love this…" Andrew muttered as he and Elsa began to drag the two unconscious young adults towards the car.

.

**A/N:Sorry for the delay, the hotel I was staying at decided to lose power while I was typing and I had a huge headache so I just couldn't write any more. But anyway, Anna and Kristoff are now in the future as well! :D Just wait to see what I have planned for them. :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Anna VS Elsa

Dream on the dance floor Chapter 12: Anna VS Elsa

**A/N: So it's official, I hate computers. Anyway, I've decided to only upload once every few days, I feel that it's better to release a chapter every 2-3 days with 2-3000 words than a chapter every day with only 1K. So other than that, here you go!**

.

It took almost an hour of dragging and driving, but eventually Andrew and Elsa were able to get the unconscious forms of Anna and Kristoff back to Andrew's apartment, although not without a considerable effort, as Elsa was already exhausted from the day, causing Anna to feel much heavier than the queen had anticipated. Eventually the unconscious couple was dumped onto Andrew's living room couch, arms and legs sprawled all over, sticking out in multiple directions, while Elsa sighed in relief, thankful that her laborious task was finished.

While the young queen sighed and rubbed her now sore shoulders, Andrew decided coffee would benefit both of them, and so walked into the kitchen, before he strolled over to a cupboard above the fridge, grabbing a large can of coffee, handing it down to Elsa who had come into the kitchen to see what the young soldier was planning, which she placed on the table and smiled at Andrew, who returned the smile with a joy Elsa was previously unaware Andrew could attain.

"So, you recognized these two the second you saw them, mind telling me who they are?" Andrew asked as he opened the can and placed two scoops of the grounds into a machine and switched it on after placing a glass pot under a vacant section in the machine before he strode over to the kitchen table, pulled a chair out for Elsa, which she gratefully sat in as he walked around the table and planted himself in the chair opposite from her.

"Well, the girl is my sister Anna, the one I told you about, how she fell in love with an ice harvester, remember?" Elsa explained as she leaned back in her chair, just to quickly check on said girl, whose current snoring rivaled even Kristoff, who seemed to be unconsciously competing with his girlfriend, both vying to see just which one was louder, and so far, it was a close tie...

"Ahh... She's charming." Andrew commented, shrugging, earning a laugh from the platinum blonde across from him "So I can safely assume that the blonde man is the ice harvester?"

"Yes, the Royal ice harvester, don't forget the 'royal' part of the title sweetheart" Elsa corrected, more for amusement than anything else.

"Oh forgive me, Royal ice harvester." Andrews's voice dripped with humorous sarcasm as he made an extravagant gesture with his left hand, attempting to resemble an announcer, to which Elsa just smirked and glared.

"Watch it Consara, unless you want wet snow down your shirt." Elsa warned her boyfriend, before he laughed and got up and headed towards the coffee machine, picking two mugs from the rack next to it. As he poured the steaming liquid into the mugs, Elsa inhaled the aroma, sighing happily as Andrew handed her one of the mugs, before she blew on the contents and took a sip of the nearly black drink.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Elsa asked in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that my sister and Kristoff are here it's going to be kind of cramped with sleeping arrangements, or do you have another couch hidden in your bedroom closet that I should know about." Elsa finished with a smirk, before blowing on the rising steam radiating from her coffee cup once again, adding a small amount of power into her breath, cooling the drink off instantly.

"Well Anna and Kristoff can take the living room couch, it's large enough for both of them as long as neither gains 50 pound any time soon." Andrew explained, leaving the young queen opposite from him rather confused, the confusion rather evident on her face.

"What about me? Where am I going to sleep?" Elsa asked, with disappointment lacing her voice, although in her mind she was absolutely filled with anticipation and hope.

"I thought you were going to sleep with me?" Andrew questioned, sending Elsa into a blush that painted her race nearly completely red.

"Um, yeah I f-forgot..." She stammered out, suddenly struck with a hint of doubt as a revelation hit her; she had never agreed to sleep in the same bed as a man, although last night could be considered their first night sleeping together, but regardless, it still shook Elsa knowing she would be throwing away one of her last barriers of childhood.

Andrew instantly noticed Elsa's face along with her response and leaned back in his chair. "You don't have to sleep with me; I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"No! No, that's not it! It's just... Last night was the first time I've ever shared a bed with someone, and I loved it, and I really want to continue to share a bed with you... But Anna; she might see me as a hypocrite..." Elsa explained, tracing the edge of her mug with the tip of her index finger, lowering head in disappointment.

Upon hearing this Andrew began to chuckle, Elsa raising her head slowly to gaze back at him confused.

"So the girl whose laying on the chest of, in your time, a servant, is going to call you a hypocrite?" He had a point, Elsa had to admit, and after a few seconds of consideration she smiled and began to laugh.

"You're right, I guess I just don't want her panicking more than she has to, but it'll be good for me anyway." Elsa explained, the smile never leaving her features, devoid of all doubt, although inside she was still nervously anticipating Anna's reaction to the situation.

"Alright, well if you want to watch TV or something before we actually go to sleep we can, I have a TV in my room, and I think it still works." Andrew offered, but Elsa politely declined before letting out a huge yawn, one almost uncharacteristic of the young woman, standing up to place the empty coffee mug in the sink, followed by Andrew who mimicked her last action, resolving to finally clean dishes for once, when he had time of course.

Once he was done philosophizing about when he would take time out of his Busy life to clean, he went to follow Elsa, who was already making her way to Andrew's bedroom, pajamas in hand, before she suddenly turned around and held one of her hands up, stopping the young soldier on a dime.

"You wait here, I need to get changed." Elsa said as she pointed to her pajamas; all the while Andrew was doing his absolute best to not throw out a sarcastic remark about his desire to see her without a shirt on, deciding at the last second to keep his mouth shut before turning back to the two young adults unconscious on the couch, an idea forming in his head as a smirk appeared on his face once Elsa shut the bedroom door.

The moment he was fairly sure Elsa wouldn't be coming out for a few minutes, Andrew strode at a brisk pace back to the kitchen, not even bothering to switch the light back on as he kneeled down and opened one of the many cabinets lining the walls, pulling out a length of rope before he nearly dashed back over to Anna and Kristoff, whose right arms were on-top of each other.

With a sick smile on his face, Andrew began to tie their right arms together, binding their wrists with the rather strong material, tying it into a knot he'd learned in the army, double checking that they bound correctly before he reached under the couch and pulled out a blanket, throwing it over the comatose couple before returning to his original position next to his bedroom door as he checked his watch; it only took him 45 seconds, perfect.

"Alright, I'm decent, you can come in now sweetheart." Andrew heard from behind his bedroom door after a few more minutes, prompting him to enter, although he did so slowly, as a precaution. Once he glanced around the door, he saw Elsa standing in front of his closet mirror, combing her hair with his brush, hissing silently when she pulled on a tug in the process.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Andrew noted as he surveyed his room, noticing that a few things were moved around and that there were now a few items of clothing made for a female on-top of his dresser.

"Well you don't expect me to dig them out of the bottom of your closet forever do you?" Elsa asked, with a humorous air about the question as she threw the brush onto the dresser before strolling over to the bed and lying sideways on one side, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, resembling her braid, without the formality of said hairstyle.

"Well I'd hoped-..." Andrew stopped himself when he saw a snowball forming in the young queen's hand, quickly correcting himself with an apology, walking over to the bed, and sitting down on the opposite side of Elsa. After a few seconds of silence Andrew began to rub her back gently, tracing circles on her shoulders with one hand as he checked his phone for any texts, replying to any that deserved his attention, excluding the contact named "Mom and Dad", he would deal with That hornets' nest later, although he couldn't resist reading it.

"Andrew, come get the rest of your things from your old room, I'm throwing this shit out in two days.-Cassandra"

"Thanks mom, not even going to use the informality of the title 'mother' huh..." Andrew muttered quietly, as he ran his fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

"Anyway, how are we going to explain all of this to your family out there? You know, the whole 'time travel' thing?" Andrew inquired, before gazing over at Elsa, who appeared to be out cold.

"Damn, narcolepsy runs in the family apparently." Andrew muttered to himself, deciding to mimic the queen's behavior a few minutes later, pulling sheets over both of them, falling asleep after a further few minutes of silent thought, smiling at Elsa as he did so.

.

The first noise of the day for poor Elsa was a squeal from Anna who had evidentially roused from her unconscious state and noticed her abnormal surroundings, and so, with a yawn, the elder sister evicted herself from the comfort of the bed and stepped out into the living room to face Anna attempting to untie her wrist from Kristoff's nearly pulling the unfortunate man's arms of in the process as he let out a string of curses as he was repeatedly struck by his girlfriend who was beginning to become violent in her attempts to free herself. Upon seeing this, Elsa immediately rushed over to aid her sister, the latter of which noticed Elsa running over, instantly growing a massive smile on her face.

"ELSA! Oh my god, where've you been?! You've been missing for days!" Anna asked as her sister froze the bonds around Anna and Kristoff's wrists, causing the rope to shatter. The moment the knot what shattered the younger sister instantly jumping up to embrace Elsa, who returned the hug with just as much love.

"I've been right here, don't worry I'm safe." Elsa muttered before making an involuntary noise as Anna began to attempt to drag her towards the front door, Kristoff following closely, stunning the snow queen for a few moments until she began resisting Anna's grip, confusing the younger sister as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Come on Elsa, we need to get out of here before whoever's captured us returns!" Anna exclaimed as she began to tug on Elsa's arm, however she refused to move, a strong guilt rising from her stomach as she resisted, eventually slicking her hand with ice so that Anna was no longer able to keep a firm grip on her sister.

"What the heck are you doing?! We need to run!" Anna was just short of yelling, her eyes darting around the room before they froze and widened on the bedroom door behind Elsa, where a man in a black t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants was stumbling out of the bedroom still half asleep. Anna let out a screech as she picked up the first object in reach, a lamp, unfortunately for Andrew, and threw it as hard as she could towards his head.

Elsa turned as fast as she could as was about to summon a shield of ice to protect her boyfriend, but she was too slow, and could only watch in horror as the lamp smashed against Andrew's head, sending him to the ground as he clutched at his temple, a sight that caused Elsa's heart to drop to her stomach as she ran across the room and kneeled over her boyfriend.

"Andrew?! ANDREW?!" Almost immediately, said young man opened his eyes as he sat up, although Elsa's worries weren't stated in the slightest as she formed a clump of powder snow in his hand and pressed it against his head, although oddly enough, it wasn't bleeding.

The entire time Elsa was tending to her boyfriend however, Anna watched with surprise, followed by anger.

"Elsa, what are you doing?! He kidnapped us, freeze him, or kill him, or _something_!" She growled as she searched for something else to throw at Andrew, however, Kristoff silently stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and pointing over at Elsa and the alleged 'kidnapper' embracing while Elsa leaned in and kissed him.

Anna was absolutely speechless at the scene unfolding before her, here was her sister who had built up a reputation of rejecting even the most handsome and wealthy nobles from Arendelle and beyond, and here she was, kissing someone Anna hadn't even met.

"Elsa, who _is_ this guy?" Anna questioned, stalking forwards, attempting to seem hospitable, although she was just about ready to kill this man Elsa was practically on-top of. "And why did you both come out of that room..." Anna gazed over to the open door and spotted the unmade bed, although she wasn't able to put two and two together for the moment. "The room with the unmade large queen sized bed-... ELSA!" She'd put it together.

Elsa could feel her face heat up at her sister's accusation, jumping up off of Andrew and spinning around to meet Anna head on, glaring at the younger sibling who was standing no more than 2 feet away, her own glare plastering her features.

"Excuse me?! Are you accusing me of something Anna?!" Elsa hissed out in verbal defense.

"Yeah, I am, you just came out of that bedroom with a guy you just kissed in front of us, what do you Think I'm accusing you of Elsa?" Anna replied, venom lacing her words as she crossed her arms like a mother reprimanding a disobedient child.

"I think your accusing me of something perfectly normal! I'm 19 Anna, I want a husband, or at the very least a boyfriend!"

"That's what I wanted with Hans, and you forbid it like you were my mother, and now you turn around and do it yourself?! What happened to not rushing into relationships?!" At this point Anna was screaming,

"Hans was evil, he would've just used you! Andrew isn't, plus you have a boyfriend that I approve of now!" Elsa countered, doing her best to keep her cool. It wasn't working.

"You're the queen of Arendelle, you could have any man in the kingdom as your husband, and you chose_ that_ thing over a prince?!" Anna jabbed her finger in Andrew's direction, who was currently sneaking his way over to Kristoff, who appeared to just be baffled by the whole situation.

"You're right I am the queen, which means I think I have the right to be with whoever I see fit, and I will _not_ be directed around by my _little sister."_ Elsa spat out, just about ready to display her superiority to Anna, contemplating multiple ways of doing so.

"Well it's obvious you've lost your mind! I really hope I'm not insane when I turn 19! 'Oh look at me, I'm Elsa queen of Arendelle, and I can't it through my head that I'm having sex with a guy who kidnaps people while I leave my kingdom to rot'!" Anna mimicked her sister's voice to near perfection, however the young snow queen was un-amused.

"Sex?! We just slept in the same bed! And I did _not_ leave the kingdom to rot, I was brought here after I was knocked out!"

Anna's hands flew up in exasperation "That's called being Kidnapped Elsa!"

"Andrew didn't kidnap me! He found me and _helped_ me!" Elsa's patience was at an end, so with a deep breath she growled and barked out "At least I let you be with whoever you want! Why don't you just accept that I found someone I love as well?!"

Meanwhile, while the two sisters bickered, Andrew finally made his way over to Kristoff, and held his hand out in greeting, which the blonde returned with a calm smile on his face.

"They always like this?" Andrew asked Kristoff as he leaned against the wall, observing the argument from a safe distance, before he turned his attention to the ice harvester, who was laughing silently.

"No, usually their inseparable, I've never seen them fight like this, the closest they've come to fighting like this was when Elsa wouldn't let Anna marry a prince she liked, I wasn't there for it, but apparently it was the closest they've come to killing each other, well except now." Kristoff explained quietly, a calm smile on his face, he was confident that the two arguing sisters would back off before they came to any physical altercation.

Evidently Andrew had come to the same realization, as he turned towards Kristoff and nudged him with his shoulder "Hey, want to go get breakfast, something tells me we won't be eating until dinner if we stay here to listen to these two argue."

Kristoff quickly agreed, and, as silently as they could, both young men slipped out the door before running off down the hall as fast as they could, should Elsa and Anna notice their absence, in search of an open restaurant. Preferably with coffee.

.

Both sisters fell back on the couch exhausted as they both gasped for breath, in a desperate attempt to have air fill their raw throats and lungs. They'd been arguing for the last hour and neither was ready to give ground on the situation, Elsa had even decided to use some of the new dialogue she'd picked up over the last three days, none of which made an ounce of sense to her younger sister, evident from the strange face Anna would give her whenever she tried.

After a few more minutes of mutual silence between the two, Anna concluded that Elsa really did like this guy, and nothing she said would change that, and she had to admit, Elsa didn't look like she had been kidnapped by this guy, and maybe what her sister said was true.

"Elsa?" Anna began carefully, shivering slightly, as the elder sister had accidently caused the temperature in the room to drop drastically during their argument.

"What do you want Anna?"

"I'm not trying to be mean, I was just worried, he seems like a nice guy…"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "He is…"

.

**A/N: I decided that Andrew and Kristoff should get some time to know each other; I'm planning to make them like best friends by the end. Anyway, that's all I have to say today! Bye Bye. O.o**


	13. Chapter 13: His Comrade

Dream on the dance floor chapter 13: His Comrade

.

"So you really fought in a war without swords?" Kristoff inquired as he and Andrew strolled into a diner, with the former doing his best to seem like nothing out of the ordinary, an uneasy feat to pull since he was stilled dressed in furs. Even so, he was doing rather well, receiving no more than a couple of looks from the staff of the nearly empty diner.

"Well, we had combat knives, but they're more of a last resort, for instance if we run out of ammo or the opposition is in knifing range, so we barely ever used them. Although I will admit I've killed a few with one, it's not a fun experience." Andrew explained as the two sat in a booth with a large window looking out into the city.

Once they were seated both young men flipped through the menu for a few minutes, eventually deciding to both order a large stack of pancakes and some boxes so that any leftovers could be taken to the bickering sisters. After a few minutes a waitress came over, taking their orders before quickly retreating into the kitchen, no doubt to give the order to the chef and have a cigarette, judging from the look of her teeth and the smell of her breath.

"So..." Kristoff began, playing with the cold glasses of water that the waitress left of the table for them, shifting them from side to side, as if debating on which glass was superior, eventually choosing one and sliding the other over to Andrew. "How exactly _did_ you meet Elsa, and how on earth did you get her to sleep in the same bed as you, she's normally really cold towards strangers, no pun intended."

Andrew chuckled before he began his explanation "I found her outside of a party place I work at, she was about to walk into the party around the same time that I was kicking a drunk asshole who was bothering people out of the place, he landed right next to her and when he tried to grab her I smashed a bottle over his skull, after that Elsa told me she was queen of Arendelle and I offered her a place to stay and things just kind of grew out from there, I'm not really too sure why we get along so well together."

Kristoff mulled the information over for a while, debating on Andrew's sincerity before deciding to reveal information Elsa may not have shared with him yet.

"Well it's just odd that she opened up so quickly, and so easily, to you after what she had to go through as a kid." Kristoff explained as he took a sip of his water.

Andrew thought for a moment before realizing what he meant "Well she mentioned something about being locked in her room for a while, why? What exactly happened? I just assumed she'd been grounded for a few weeks."

The blonde across from the soldier sighed quietly, so she hadn't told him everything, which would make this conversation much harder. Deciding that Andrew should know about his girlfriend, Kristoff took a deep breath and began the long winded explanation.

"Basically she was forced to stay away from other people for around 13 years of her life when she accidentally hurt Anna because she wasn't able to control her powers. Their parents locked her in her room, she was almost never allowed out. Apparently her father even made her wear gloves all the time so she wouldn't freeze things because he didn't want the kingdom to consider her to be a monster. Eventually their parents died and Elsa had to become queen, but something went wrong with her indoctrination."

Andrew was listening intently to the ice harvester; he didn't realize Elsa had gone through something like that, he had just assumed she was just a snobby queen who'd been taken down a peg by being teleported to the future. After all, most records from that time showed Elsa as a wise ruler said to hold control over the snow, he hadn't thought maybe, just maybe, she was like him.

"When Anna wanted to marry a visiting prince named Hans, Elsa got really annoyed and they started fighting, like I told you earlier, and her ice powers came out, which I assume you know about?" Kristoff asked, receiving a nod from Andrew before he continued.

"So when they did she ran away into the mountains and stayed there until Anna and I went to go and get her, but she kicked us out and accidentally shot Anna in the chest with her powers, cursing her to become a statue of ice. Eventually after some other things happened the Duke of Weselton sent some thugs, along with Hans to try killing Elsa, and they almost did it. Hans was about to chop off Elsa's head but Anna stepped in the way, and Elsa's frost took full effect and Anna became a statue, which broke the sword when it hit Anna." Kristoff began to sweat, was it getting warmer or was it just him? And did Andrew's eyes always glow red like that? "Somehow when Elsa saw Anna frozen she cried while she hugged her and Anna just... Thawed, I don't really know how else to say it, she just thawed."

Andrew nodded solemnly, realizing just what Elsa had gone through just because of her powers. Driving people away as they called you a monster, shutting yourself out of society just to keep others out of harm's way, he knew how that felt. Because he'd gone through it as well.

"Anyway, she's been happy but busy the last few months, a lot of people have been arriving from neighboring kingdoms, all of them wanted to marry Elsa, you know, the whole queen thing gets you noticed, but she rejected every single person, and her birthday is coming up so Anna and I were planning to get her some presents for her 20th, but then she vanished and I guess she ended up here and-..."

"Wait" Andrew interjected "Elsa's birthday? When's that?"

Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly "The 8th of this month." he explained, gazing around the restaurant, in search of the waitress with their food.

"The 8th... The 8th... That's..." The young soldier grew silent as he thought for a few seconds, unaware of the date for a few moments, as it was never necessary information. Then it hit him, like a train as his eyes widened "Tomorrow is the 8th!"

Kristoff couldn't help but smirk at his new friend, who appeared to be growing increasingly nervous by the second. He knew what he was going through, after all, he had almost forgotten Anna's birthday around a month ago, and that led to a late night of shopping, which he absolutely Hated.

"Relax bud, we'll go to a market stall or something and get her something." Kristoff offered, Andrew visibly calming down after he heard the blonde man propose his plan.

"Good idea, but I just had a thought." Andrew said, taking a sip from his own glass of water, while the ice harvester listened with interest "What if we throw her a party? You were saying how she was locked in her room for a long time; she _must_ miss things like birthday parties."

Kristoff merely shrugged with a confused expression plastered on his features "I'm not really sure what royalty does for a birthday party, the only royal I've ever celebrated a birthday with is Anna, and we went to my... Parent's house, so I can't say I'll be able help you with this one, sorry."

Andrew grew silent as he became lost in thought as to just how he could pull off a party for Elsa. He could invite the squad, possibly Hannah if she's healed, plus Anna, Kristoff, and himself in all made 7 people, excluding Elsa. That would be enough for at least a small party wouldn't it?

Just then his phone began to vibrate violently, signaling that a text had arrived. With disinterest, Andrew pulled out his phone and began to read over the text on the screen, becoming visibly annoyed as he did so. With a growl the young man shoved the device back in his pocket, glaring out the window in distaste, all while a confused Kristoff watched.

"What's wrong? What was that thing?" The ice harvester questioned, curious as to why that piece of black metal annoyed his friend to such an extent. Andrew glanced over, realizing that he'd only explained parts of the future to Elsa, and he would most likely have to repeat the process with Anna and Kristoff.

"It's my cell phone. It basically lets me speak to anyone else with a phone if they know how to contact my phone. As for what's wrong; my mother, who is only such by legal right, just texted me saying I need to come and get my stuff now, so I'll have to go over to her house after we eat." Andrew explained, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he did so.

Kristoff nodded in understanding, gazing out the window at the black and yellow towers of the future. It was a gorgeous sight, but the young blonde couldn't help but feel like it was all just wrong. The buildings may be beautiful, but they seemed so un-natural, like they were produced to look exactly like one another, something that scared him, he loved the diversity of the world, and those towers were a beautiful example of impersonality.

After a few more minutes of mutual, but calming, silence the waitress came back, 2 large plates both with 4 pancakes each stacked up in a tower, along with 2 boxes that Andrew had asked for, knowing that Elsa and Anna would be hungry after yelling at each other. The two friends immediately dug in as fast as they could after Andrew paid for the meal, eating their fill of the breakfast brought to them for almost an hour. Once the food for the girls was packed away into separate containers the two young men set off, bound for Andrew's flat.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Elsa?" Anna asked as she observed her sister attempting to make coffee for the two of them, and so far that process involved the young queen pressing random buttons and switches on the coffee machine, in the hopes of somehow activating the device without also breaking it.

"Sure it is, it can't be that hard, I saw Andrew do it last night, I just need to remember which button he pressed." Elsa explained as she jabbed at yet another button that merely clicked before growing silent, causing the queen to cross her arms in frustration. It seemed so_ easy_ when she saw Andrew do it, he just pressed a few buttons and flipped a few switches, and coffee was instantly made, so why couldn't she do it with just as much ease. After all, she was supposed to be the graceful and smart one, and here she was, fighting with a coffee maker that by all rights had no way to fight back, and yet somehow, was still winning.

With a growl, Elsa began to furiously began to jab at random parts of the machine while Anna sighed with worry, this future would take a lot of getting used to if even Elsa was unaccustomed to it after 4 days.

Eventually after a rather hard jab to a large black button the machine sprang to life, scaring Elsa so much she squeaked and jumped back, falling on her backside as her younger sister giggled at the elder's misfortune, quickly jumping back behind the doorway in terror as the machine began to beep incessantly.

Fed up with the entire situation, Elsa picked herself up, attempting to salvage whatever dignity she had left before winding her fist back, prior to striking the machine with a decent amount of force, silencing it save for a small but distinct cracking sound that came from the inner workings of the device, a crack that worried Elsa.

Elsa bit her lip in concern, but was immediately alerted by Anna to the fact that the younger sister saw Andrew and Kristoff walking into the building, to which the queens eyes widened as she ran over to the couch, calling Anna over as she ran before grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV, attempting to appear as if she'd been in the same position for hours, Anna mimicking her movements, excluding the TV remote.

A few seconds later, Elsa heard the lock in the door turning and gazed over to the entrance of the flat as Andrew and Kristoff walked in, all with a smile on her face, something that, when Andrew saw it practically made him sick with worry as to what these two, who were screaming at each other in stark rage when he and Kristoff left, could have possibly done to his home. Eventually he was satisfied, and walked over to his girlfriend, her breakfast in his hands, something she apparently noticed quite quickly as her eyes lit up with curiosity as she began to shift around to try to get a better view, as if she would somehow see through the white plastic.

"Hey Andrew?" Kristoff asked, handing Anna's box to her at the same time that the young soldier handed Elsa hers.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you had to go somewhere right now?" The ice harvester inquired purposely, with the intent of Elsa hearing the question in hopes she would try to help. Something told him that Andrew would need the snow queen's support, if the emotion he displayed when he read the text from his mother was to be believed.

"Oh yeah, I need to go to my mother's house, I'll be back in a few hours, maybe tonight." Andrew explained, turning to the door just before Elsa perked up at the mention of Andrew's mother.

"Can I come?" Elsa asked, mouth partially filled with food.

Andrew, however, shook his head, causing the platinum blonde to tilt her head in confusion as to why he wouldn't want her to be introduced to his parents.

"Why not? I want to meet your mother, you never mentioned her, and so it would be nice to see the woman that raised you." Elsa explained, offering a small smile, as if to convince him with just a minuet tilt of the lips; no such luck however.

"We don't get along that well, it would be best if you stay here..." Andrew muttered, walking over to the TV, prior to reaching behind the device and picking up a large black case that appeared to be made of some sort of metal. With that Andrew gazed over at Elsa and the couple.

"If anyone, and I mean Anyone tries to break in, open this case, and use what's inside to kill them." the young soldier explained with so little emotion that it honestly scared Kristoff and the royal sisters, before walking out of the door, locking it on the way out while Elsa sat on the couch unmoving, watching as her boyfriend walked out the door without so much as a goodbye.

.

Over 6 hours later Elsa and the others were sitting in the living room staring at the TV blankly while they did other things to occupy themselves. Elsa was flipping through some books of poetry, while Anna fidgeted with anything she could get her hands on, and finally Kristoff, who was running after Anna, replacing anything she moved to a weird angle or knocked over in both fascination and just plain clumsiness.

As Elsa read through the pages her mind began to wander to earlier that day. Why had Andrew insist she stay behind? He mentioned that he disliked his mother on his way out, but it couldn't possibly be _that_ bad could it? Even her parents were loving, despite making her stay in her room.

Eventually the queen decided she'd had enough sitting around, and decided to tackle the horrors of the coffee machine once more, but before she could enter the kitchen, a knock emanated from the front door, causing Elsa to snap her head over at the entrance in surprise and minor fear. Gathering up her courage, she formed an icicle in the shape of a dagger and began to walk towards the door when she stopped dead in her tracks, remembering the box that Andrew left of the coffee table and walked over, gazing down at the rectangular hunk of metal.

With no small amount of apprehension, Elsa unlatched the front of the box and opened the lid, revealing a white gun that seemed to be used with both hands, along with crescent shaped chunks of metal next to it. Deciding she'd discover the use of the hunks of metal later, Elsa lifted the gun out of its case, surprised slightly at its light weight, before walking over to the door, opening it carefully to come face to face with a young man with a large scar over his right eye, with short brown hair covering his head. What surprised Elsa the most however, was the other young man slung across his shoulders; it was Andrew.

"Andrew?! What'd you do to him you bastard?!" Elsa demanded, raising the rifle to strike the man, completely oblivious as to its true function, quickly stopping as the man raised his left hand up, in an attempt to display how he meant no harm.

"Relax girl, I'm just returning your friend here from the bar, he was very drunk and needed a ride home, he fainted on the way here." the young man explained in a thick Russian accent, one so thick Elsa could barely keep up with the words traveling past his lips, before he knelt down and placed Andrew on the floor next to Elsa, who immediately dropped to her knees to examine her unconscious boyfriend before gazing up at the now retreating figure traveling down the hall.

"Wait! How do you know Andrew? Who are you?" she asked, while the man came to a halt as he turned his head partially, a small grin plastering his features.

"I'm his comrade." he replied simply, before disappearing around the corner, leaving Elsa care for her boyfriend as she called Kristoff over to lift him into bed, convinced he would be in a great deal of pain tomorrow.

With a sigh, Elsa picked up the gun from the floor and placed it back in its case, walking over to shut the door, and turning off the living room lights, before walking into Andrews's room where Kristoff was just depositing the young soldier onto his bed.

"So who was that guy?" Kristoff asked, yawning heavily, as the long day of chasing a hyper Anna wore him down.

"He said he was Andrew's comrade..." Elsa explained before she began to nudge Krisoff out of the room with the excuse that she needed to take care of Andrew, to which the ice harvester agreed, showing himself out of the door, before closing it behind him with a simple 'good night'.

Elsa sighed, gazing over at her boyfriend; whatever happened when he drove to his mother's house obviously wasn't good for him. Was it true that they just didn't get along to such a degree that Andrew would get drunk enough to pass out? All these questions and more flooded Elsa's mind as she pulled the covers over her boyfriend, prior to getting into the bed herself, gently wrapping her arms around him as she closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

Dream on the dance floor chapter 14: Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys, early chapter! Just a warning, there is a rape scene in the beginning of the chapter, so if that sort of thing offends you, just begin reading from where the italic text stops.**

_._

_"Get those drones online!"_

_"Medic! We need a medic over here!"_

_"We've got a man down! We're losing the fucking square, need back up! I repeat; need back u- AAAHHH!"_

_These were the sounds Andrew heard through his headset as he sprinted through the war torn battlefield, ducking whenever a bullet or explosion came too close for comfort, firing back at the encroaching Russian army whenever he could find an ample opportunity, spraying the lethal rain towards anything he perceived as a potential threat._

_Stopping for only a moment to catch his breath, the young man observed the carnage before him; soldiers crying out for their loved ones as their last traces of life slipped from between their lips, being carried by the wind to the horizon beyond, while others clung to life, desperately attempting to crawl to the safety of a building, or at the very least a wall of rubble that they could use as some rudimentary form of cover, so they could have a fighting chance at getting home._

_Eventually Andrew pushed the pit that was forming in his stomach down, turning to run towards his squads last known location post haste, setting up small infantry mines as he ran, slowing down only for a few moments in order to place the mines effectively._

_As he kept running, pushing his body to its limit, he heard someone screaming; but what was different about this cry for help was the individual it came from, as he would soon learn as he kicked in a door, coming face to face with his squad mates; Gargoyle and Roc, one of which in turn was watching a nearby doorway using a pair of inferred binoculars, a snarl embedded on his features._

_With the wave of his hand, the soldier called Andrew over and threw him the binoculars which were caught with little effort prior to lying prone next to his squad mate. As he gazed through the magnification device, he began to scan the area for any sign of disturbance in this sector, and was horrified by what he saw; a young girl, no older than 17 was being brutally raped by two Russian infantry soldiers, one holding the poor girl down as the other shoved his rifle barrel up her urethra, causing blood and other bodily fluids to leak from her torn genitalia, while she screamed and cried in pain. _

_Andrew clenched his teeth before looking slightly to the right to see an older man, watching in horror as the event in front of him unfolded, begging for mercy for the girl, quickly becoming silent as a bullet traveled through his temple, spraying brain matter and viscera on the wall and floor as the young girl screamed in horror at the death of what was obviously a loved one, possibly even a father or uncle._

_Andrew decided he had seen enough, and reached for his ARX-160 assault rifle to take a shot at the soldier violating the girl, but was knocked off balance at the last moment by Roc, in attempt to keep their position hidden, however the gun went off, immediately alerting the Russians to the squads location, one of which pulled his pistol out and shot the woman in the neck as she shrieked in fear, ripping the life from her broken body as quickly as a raindrop would disappear on a hot grill._

_With a cry of anger, Andrew quickly repositioned his assault rifle, firing a stream of bullets into the two soldiers, leaving them no time to even respond to the situation before hot lead ripped through their vests and bodies, leaving them as no more than dead shells before they could even hit the ground. Once Andrew was sure the two enemy infantry were dead, he swiftly turned to Roc and shoved him to the ground with enough force to send him back a couple of feet, cursing and screaming at the stunned soldier as he did so._

_"I could've saved her!"_

_"Dragon."_

"_No! I COULD HAVE FUCKING SAVED HER!"_

_"Andrew!"_

_"YOU SON OF BITCH, I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"_

_"ANDREW!"_

.

"ANDREW!" Elsa yelled, shaking her boyfriend's shoulders violently in an attempt to wake him, which was met with success as he shot up to a sitting position with a sharp gasp, his body covered in sweat. After a few more seconds of strong gasping, Andrew gazed around his dark bedroom, completely missing Elsa's presence next to him, before he clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, as if to clear his head of a dark encroaching thought.

"Just a dream... It was just a dream..." Andrew muttered to himself, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, attempting to capture his senses back from the dark tendrils of exhaustion. "How the hell did I get back home?... Goddamn I need a fucking drink..."

With a sigh, the young soldier stood, with no small amount of trouble, before falling back onto the bed with a grunt, clutching at his head as he discovered just how much pain he was in. Groaning as he willed himself to suppress the pain, he attempted to stand once again, before Elsa pulled him back, much to his surprise, finally realizing that she was in the room. Eventually Andrew resigned himself to the pain as he fell to the bed once again, landing next to the concerned snow queen.

After a few seconds, Andrew turned his gaze to Elsa, who was bathed in moonlight, causing the snowflakes in her hair to sparkle like miniature stars as her platinum locks ran down her shoulders like a water fall, while her loose fitting light blue tank top that she must have changed into last night rippled softly from the breeze that came in through the window. As far as he could tell; Andrew was convinced he was face to face with an angel.

Meanwhile, Elsa observed the young man sadly, prior to forming a small ball of snow in her hand, placing it on her boyfriend's head while the young soldier gazed up at her, attempting to smile, failing miserably.

"Who could you have saved?..." Elsa asked with concern lacing her words, gently pressing down on the clump of snow, numbing the throbbing pain rippling through Andrew's head.

"I was having a dream about the war... Something happened during the 2nd battle I was ever in..." Andrew began, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position while Elsa did her best to keep the makeshift cold compress on his forehead.

"Want to tell me about it sweetheart?" she asked, using her other hand to stroke Andrew's cheek, who shut his eyes for a few moments before he began his explanation.

"During the battle my squad and I found a girl around Anna's age being raped by 2 soldiers... They killed an older man she obviously was attached to right in front of her, while they raped her. We couldn't save her... They shot her through the neck when they saw us..." Andrew explained, watching as Elsa's expression transformed from sadness to one of terror while she gasped lightly, placing a hand in front of her mouth, as if to prevent herself from becoming physically ill. She couldn't imagine having to go through that, and it absolutely terrified her to imagine someone Anna's age to go through that, only to be killed just as help arrives.

"What sort of sadistic monsters could do that to an innocent girl?..." Elsa asked quietly, more to herself than Andrew, but was met with an answer from the young man none the less.

"You have no idea how sick and cruel people can be Elsa... I saw the worst of humanity during the war, and I never want to see it again... I can't see it again..." Elsa spotted tears running down her boyfriend's face as he continued. "The screaming, the crying, the begging for life... I saw soldiers kill civilian women and children for fun... I saw brothers and sisters forced to shoot each other, and if they didn't, they would both be killed... I saw mothers being forced to give up their children to the 'cause' at gunpoint..." The more he spoke, the weaker his voice became, as it began to shake. By the end, Elsa was barely able to understand what Andrew was saying, almost thankful she wasn't able to at points if the rest of his explanation was anything to take mental reference from.

"Did you and your squad bury her?..." Elsa inquired, fixing her tank top's strap, which had fallen past her shoulder while she slept.

"No, we didn't get the chance, we had to move quickly, so we just burned the house down..." Andrew explained, prior to leaning over to Elsa and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"How'd you do that? I thought you used electricity for light and power now."

"No, we had other ways of doing it, it was just complicated, you take a small device that... Fuck it... I... Elsa... I need to tell you something... Just try not to be mad at me once I tell you, okay?" Andrew requested, earning a small nod from the young woman before she shifted around and straddled him, a blush forming across both of their faces.

Elsa could immediately feel her heartbeat increase as she felt tingling warmth between her legs, but quickly cleared her mind of such thoughts, after all she was still a queen, and she should be acting like one. After a few moments of silence while the two lovers gazed at each other, Andrew coughed awkwardly before he began.

"Well it's about your powers... You see you aren't the only on-..." The young man was cut off as his door suddenly opened far too quickly for Elsa to react in any sort of fashion before Anna poked her head through the door.

"Hey are you guys awa-... ELSA!"

Andrew sighed "Here we go again..."

"You _better_ have pants on!"

"So what if I _don't_?!"

.

The next morning, after calming both sisters down of course, narrowly avoiding a second screaming match between the two that would no doubt wake up the entire apartment complex, Andrew was finally able to get up after a decent night's sleep during the second half of the night, as his headache had worn out a couple hours ago while he slept. He had changed into the clothes that he wore when he first found Elsa, and was currently standing over his mysteriously broken coffee maker, completely dumbfounded, as it had worked like a charm the previous morning, all while the two royal sisters sat at the table, keeping their heads down as they ate their cereal, doing their best to appear innocent.

"Figures, stupid fucking thing's warranty just ran out." the young man muttered, walking over to the table, grabbing the keys from the table, and placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm going to go out to get us all coffee, and get my car back, wake Kristoff up while I'm gone alright?" With that, after receiving a nod of confirmation from Elsa, Andrew headed out the door, whistling a tune to himself as he spun his keys on his index finger before he began singing softly to himself, using his free hand to keep a consistent beat. "Life's a game, but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care, only thing that's on my mind, is who's gonna run this town tonight."

As he travelled at a decent speed down the staircase the young soldier became lost in thought; after Anna had interrupted he and Elsa's conversation, he came to the rather ridiculous conclusion that Elsa didn't need to know about his power just yet, as it wasn't vital, and that he should keep her in the dark about it, should she reveal such information to the wrong source.

"Listen to yourself Andrew, your still fighting the war in your fucking head... Even your girlfriend is a liability to your stupid fucking powers..." the young man muttered to himself, taking the last 3 stairs in a small leap, paying them no mind as he landed and continued on his way.

"You know comrade, if you keep speaking to yourself like that, people may question your sanity." a voice laced with a thick Russian accent came from behind a corner, at first causing the young soldier to jump back in surprise, until he realized just who it was, evident by the smirk growing on his face.

"Well Casimir, if I hadn't been covered in leftovers from the mess hall during the war while I was sleeping in my bunk, maybe I would still have it, along with my patience and loving disposition."

With a hearty laugh, a man with a scar over his right eye walked out from the cover of darkness "Ah my friend, always quick with the jokes, although you must admit, the look on the staff-sergeant's face humors me to this day." he proclaimed as the two shared a roman soldier handshake, interlocking each other's wrist before pulling back and laughing.

"So I imagine you're the reason I found myself back in my apartment last night?" Andrew asked as the two men began to walk out of the complex towards the bar where Andrew's car was hopefully still sitting outside of, although somehow, it wouldn't surprise him if there was just a blank space of air where it used to be by the time the two got there.

"Correct, you kept telling me to take you back to your home instead of the usual place, when I dragged you there, a young lady answered the door, but she didn't look like how you described her, you mentioned she had curly red hair?" Casimir pointed out, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, I described Bridget to you, I don't want anything to do with her ever again. Did the woman who answered the door have red or really light hair?" Andrew asked, slowing his pace slightly so he could focus on the conversation.

"Wait, I thought you said it was not Bridget?"

"Well I have two girls living with me, Elsa and Anna they-..." Andrew was cut off as Casimir slapped him on the back lightly, although not so lightly that Andrew didn't stumble slightly.

"Ah-ha-ha! My fire wielding friend, you have become quite popular with the ladies!" the Russian exclaimed, causing Andrew to have to suppress a blush.

"No! No it's nothing like that; they're sisters, onl-..."

"Oh comrade, even _better_! I never knew you had it in you! My you have changed since I saw you last!" Casimir pointed out with a nudge of his elbow, although Andrew could sense the sarcasm in his voice and began to laugh.

"Fuck you, I only date one of them, the one with the snowflakes in her hair, her name's Elsa." Andrew clarified to his Russian friend, checking his phone nonchalantly as he did so, making sure no texts had come through that the fourth world war wasn't about to start in his mother's house.

"Ah yes, she was the young lady who answered the door; she almost beat me to death with your unloaded ARX when she saw you slung over my shoulder." Casimir explained, earning a laugh from the young American.

"Hey, she says she loves me, so I would hope she would come to my aid." Andrew said as he swooned dramatically, laughing to himself as he did so, if only the Sarg could see them all now.

Laughing along with his friend eventually Casimir and Andrew arrived in the bar parking lot, where the latter's car was sitting in the corner, completely unharmed, making Andrew grin before turning to Casimir who yawned.

"Were you working all night again?" Andrew asked bluntly, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Da, eto, chert voz'mi comrade. (Yes, it is hell my friend.)" Casimir muttered out with a sigh before smirking evilly. "Don't you think it would be wise to return to your new girl before she grows bored all on her own?" he asked, before turning away with a salute, bidding his friend farewell.

Once he was gone Andrew laughed quietly to himself, getting into his car before realizing something and calling his friend back and began to formulate a plan. "Oh I intend to, but not without making few important stops first."

.

An hour later, Elsa sat on her and Andrews bed as she played with her hair, which was now back in its signature braid, while she was dressed in a thin purple shirt with grey stripes running down the front and back, along with loose grey sweat pants, which required her to tie the string in the middle rather tightly to avoid an unfortunate wardrobe accident later.

As the young queen continued to play with her hair with her left hand, in her right she held a calendar, which, if the piece of paper was to be believed declared that today was the 8th, her birthday. Her first birthday as queen and here she was, sitting in her boyfriend's bedroom hoping against hope that Anna, Kristoff, and Andrew would just burst in declaring that they'd remembered.

Who the hell was she kidding? Andrew didn't even know her birthday yet as far as she could tell, and Kristoff was still asleep as was Anna, who'd fallen into dreamland once again on top of the ice climber. After a few more moments of depressing consideration, Elsa strode out of the bedroom and was about to turn on the TV when she heard a knock from the door.

Believing Andrew had just locked himself out, Elsa strolled over to the door without a second thought, prior to opening it, coming face to face with 4 soldiers, all armed to the teeth, all with black material covering their faces, save for the large black soldier in the front only wearing sunglasses, and all staring directly at her.

"Ma'am, is your name Elsa?" the large black soldier in the front asked politely, although he didn't exactly seem like the type of person that was easy to get along with, and so, Elsa decided to go along with the strange event without a fight, for now.

"Yes, I'm Elsa, is there something you gentlemen need?" the young queen asked before another soldier guided her out of the doorway and shut it, lest an intruder attempt a break in.

"Andrew requests your presence on the roof of the building ma'am, if you would please follow my associates and I?" The soldier proclaimed turning on the heel of his boot, waving the small group behind him, including Elsa to follow. Where had she heard that voice before?

After a few moments, the young queen began to follow the soldiers up the large staircase, which they very nearly ran up, pushing Elsa along as they went, despite her protests to slow down. As they neared the top of the building however, Elsa began to hear a low rumbling noise, akin to a roar permeating from the roof, and was struck instantly with apprehension. Once the group made it to end of the last stairway, just in front of the door leading to the rooftop, the large black man stopped Elsa in her tracks before turning to her.

"Andrew wants to know if you've ever thought about flying."

Elsa perked up immediately at the question "I've always dreamed of it since I was a child, but how come? Why would he want to know that?"

With a chuckle the soldier nodded to her before kicking down the door to reveal to Elsa an amazing sight; a large metal machine with the word 'Tempest' painted on the sides, obviously the source of the whirring noise, but the machine was not what interested Elsa, no, what interested her was her boyfriend, standing in front of the large vehicle in full combat gear, excluding the helmet, along with a small box in his hands, both of which he stretched out wide as Elsa burst into a huge smile as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Elsa."

.

**A/N: Oh by the way, I got a private PM asking what Neon City is based on, and I thought it would be a good idea to just say it in an note; Neon city is based off of Detroit from Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Hope that clears the air for anyone who was confused as to what this place looks like.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Real You

Dream on the dance floor chapter 15: The Real You

**A/N: Just a quick warning I get all of my military knowledge from Battlefield, Call of Duty, and my boyfriend, so if anything is inaccurate, blame them. Okay? Okay. On with the chapter!**

.

A couple of minutes later Elsa and the soldiers were inside the VTOL, which had taken off mere seconds after they boarded. While the other soldiers preformed various jobs in the small passenger compartment, Andrew was standing over Elsa, his hands on her shoulders as she stared out of a window, enthralled with the view. Half of her couldn't honestly believe this was real, and that she was only dreaming, after all she was currently gazing _down_ at clouds, which was completely unheard of in Arendelle. Eventually Andrew decided to go and speak to the others, leaving Elsa to admire the view in stunned silence.

As she continued to watch the sky and earth below, she heard the others begin a small but hushed conversation, at least hushed from her perspective. Curious to discover what they were talking about, Elsa turned to look at Andrew and the large black soldier who had guided her onto the roof whispering to each other, occasionally glancing at her before quickly shifting their eyes back towards each other.

"What? Did I do something?" Elsa asked in curiosity, tilting her head sideways ever so slightly, approaching the two young men who froze at the sound of her voice, growing silent in a matter of seconds, prior to turning to face the snow queen.

After a few moments of awkward silence the black soldier grinned maliciously before he grabbed a bottle of water from the rack above his head, which seemed to be made for storing boxes of cargo, not water bottles.

"The rest of the squad has unanimously decided you're the hottest girl Andrew's ever dated." the man commented laughing, causing Andrew to snap his gaze over to the soldier with a glare that Elsa was fairly positive would make any normal person to shirk away in fear, however this man wasn't deterred in the slightest, as he merely opened his water and took a long drink.

"Um, thank you, I think." Elsa muttered out, rather confused as to why Andrew wasn't saying anything to the man to defend her integrity, especially since it was obvious that these men were focused on the areas below her shoulders rather than above them, although her confusion was alleviated somewhat once she glanced over at her boyfriend, who seemed to be internally debating whether or not he should be saying anything to his friend.

Eventually Andrew evidently decided to at the very least something to his friend about the comment, as he was beginning to lean over to him when all of a sudden a loud static hiss sounded over the speakers in the VTOL, causing everyone in the cabin to stop what they were doing and gaze up at the speakers.

"Eagle 3, Eagle 3 come in."

Everyone in the cabin, excluding Elsa who at this point was completely lost, looked at each other with panic in their eyes before they all shot up out of their seats and rushed towards the cockpit, where the nervous pilot was coughing awkwardly as his finger hovered over the radio broadcast button, biting his lip, knowing exactly who would be on the other end of the radio.

"Eagle 3, Eagle 3 please respond."

Sighing loudly, the pilot tentatively pressed the button on the control panel, opening up the channel before he coughed and began to respond.

"This is Eagle 3, go ahead ground control." he stated confidently, his true emotions betrayed by the look on his face, one of pure fear, especially when a loud, demanding, and frankly frightening voice came through the speakers.

"What the _**hell**_ are you baboons doing with one of my VTOLs?!" the voice asked in a southern accent, although the seething rage coating the statement was far from lost on the nervous squad. A few seconds of debate later, the soldiers all pointed to Andrew and he groaned before leaning over to the comm.

"We're just taking it for a ride commander, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" he asked into the comm with a sense of humor that was obviously forced before he stepped back and offered the speaker to the others before muttering "I'll get Elsa and I to the ground, steer this bird back to base before the commander pops."

The other soldiers nodded in acknowledgment, all turning to the comm to negotiate with the irate commander as Andrew walked back into the cabin parachute in hand to find Elsa once again admiring the view of Neon city from above, turning to face her boyfriend when she heard the cockpit door open, smiling as she did so.

"Thank you so much for all of this sweetheart; this is just a completely mind-blowing experience." Elsa explained, walking over to Andrew and wrapping her arms around his neck, prior to kissing him for a few moments before he pulled back and smiled.

"How would you like an even better view?" Andrew offered to which Elsa nodded eagerly with excitement plastering her features, unaware of just what was about to happen. Smiling back at the young queen, Andrew threw the parachute bag over his shoulders, prior to turning Elsa around and pressing her back against him, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the young woman as he strapped them both together, causing her to blush beet red, before walking to the door that they boarded from.

As they approached, Elsa figured that Andrew was just going to open the door to give her a better view, and that the straps were just a precaution. Oh how wrong she was. Once the back of the door was open Elsa decided to turn to Andrew and chirp out "You're right, this_ is_ a much better view." to which Andrew merely gazed down and began to chuckle.

"You think this is the better view I was talking about?" he asked, placing a soldiers helmet onto Elsa's head, strapping it on tightly before placing his own helmet onto his head. Once he had his helmet on, Elsa turned to him again with trepidation lacing her voice.

"Why am I wearing this Andrew?..." she asked, growing increasingly nervous by the second, he wasn't thinking of trying something so insane was he? Then again this was the guy who she met in the middle of a bar fight.

A few seconds later a voice came over the speakers

"Dragon, you are cleared to jump, proceed." with that, Elsa began to panic.

"Acknowledged, see you on the ground Gargoyle." Andrew yelled back before he walked he and Elsa to the edge of the platform, the latter doing her best to push back, however she was far from strong enough and so began to hyperventilate and beg as the seemingly endless drop to earth inched nearer and nearer.

"_No! No no no no!_ Don't you _DARE J_-...**AAAAHHHH**!" he jumped, sending them both into a dive towards the earth, Elsa shrieking in terror the entire time while Andrew cheered, adrenaline coursing through his veins. As they fell Elsa attempted multiple times to conjure up something that could possibly cushion the fall but in the end could come up with nothing that would stop them in time.

Suddenly, just as Elsa was about to begin screaming again, she and Andrew suddenly slowed down tremendously, floating harmlessly towards the earth. Confused, the young queen gazed up to the sky and spotted a large device attached to Andrew's back, which was obviously responsible for the rapid decrease in speed, causing Elsa to sigh in relief before she growled and decided to show Andrew just how angry she currently was.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE_?!" Elsa screamed, to which Andrew laughed and used his hands to guide her head towards the ground while he proudly stated "There's your better view."

Andrew was correct, the view was even more amazing, if that was even possible in Elsa's opinion. Previously she could only see one direction from a small window but now she was in the sky, flying among the birds and clouds, the earth a living painting below them, teeming with life, evident by the neon yellow lights covering the city.

"Remind me to be really mad at you later, alright?" Elsa joked, laughing lightly, rather secure with her safety in both the harness and Andrews arms, but never the less relieved when she spotted the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that Frosty." Andrew muttered, positioning himself so that when the couple landed, he would take the blunt force of the impact, while he laughed at his apparent cleverness.

"Frosty?"

Andrew smiled "Frosty. You know, like the snowman?"

Elsa merely laughed before informing Andrew that she had no idea what he was talking about, prior to the young soldier shushing her and bracing for the impact of the ground, which turned out well, as Andrew decided against landing on top of Elsa, letting the exact opposite occur, not that he minded.

After a few moments of rest on the ground, Andrew began to work at releasing the straps on the parachute, eventually growing tired of the process, cutting them with his knife, freeing both himself and Elsa, who promptly stood up, smiled sweetly at him, causing him to lower his guard, before receiving a rather justified slap across the face.

"Ow! What'd I do?!" Andrew asked, nursing his now red cheek, while Elsa glared at him.

"If you EVER do something like that again I will rip out your kidneys and feed them to you!" She growled out prior to resuming her innocent smile "Do you understand me sweetheart?"

"Yes ma'am." Andrew struggled out, fear growing inside him, terrified at the prospect of being on the receiving end of one of Elsa's ice attacks, even with his secret power over fire.

"Good..." Elsa had obviously calmed down somewhat, as her voice was now quite soothing. Once she decided she'd scared her boyfriend enough she walked over and planted a kiss on his lips before burying her face into his chest, which proved to be rather difficult with all of the gear he was currently wearing, although she found a way regardless.

"Now how about we go to a restaurant for dinner?" Andrew proposed, while Elsa lit up like a Christmas light as they pulled apart.

"I'd love to, lead the way." Elsa responded in a cool, collected manner as she held her hand out, with the expectation that Andrew would act like a gentlemen and behave in a civilized manner.

"What the hell are you doing Elsa?" Of course.

With a sigh that was quickly replaced with a smile, Elsa shook her head and began to follow the young soldier who was checking his phone for confirmation that the squad had landed the VTOL, and that the commander hadn't decided to tear them all apart. Eventually the young queen reached over and grabbed Andrew's hand, which the soldier happily offered over.

.

"The Moonlight? Sounds a little pretentious to be in your price range sweetheart, are you sure about this? I don't want you to waste your money on me like this." Elsa asked as she and Andrew stood outside of a small bistro in the middle of a park, no larger than a small house, yet it seemed as if business was booming, if the cars parked outside were anything to go on.

"I'm not poor Elsa, since I stay in an apartment I actually have a lot of extra cash floating around thanks to the veteran checks the army sends me every week, plus the raves I work at give me some extra money as well, and you aren't a waste of money, don't ever think you are." the young soldier explained as he lead his girlfriend into the tiny restaurant, hand in hand.

"Oh, sorry."

"Honest mistake, I don't like to live lavishly anyway; I mean I understand that there are benefits to it, like fancy food, fancy clothes, fancy houses, but I don't know, that stuff just doesn't appeal to me." Andrew clarified, before walking up to the counter of the bistro and ordering a table for two, although not before getting a few stares at his attire, since he was still wearing full combat gear, and appeared to be ready for a large scale battle, which obviously made a few waiters nervous, but he and Elsa were still seated never the less.

After a few minutes of random small talk between the two young adults, a waiter arrived at their table with menus in hand, passing one to both Elsa and Andrew, although the latter with a degree of caution he wouldn't normally employ. Elsa took her time to look through the menu and was amazed with all the choices available to them; everything from salads to lobster was present, and nearly every item made Elsa's mouth water. Once she found something she decided was favorable above the other items, baked Dijon salmon with a side of mushrooms and potatoes, she immediately ordered with a smile towards, the waiter, which quickly turned into a giggle when she heard Andrew ask what ginger glazed mahi mahi was, although the waiter was less then amused, so with a chuckle, Andrew ordered said meal, leaving the waiter to walk away from the table grumbling angry about how he hated his job.

"So, do you think Anna and Kristoff have torn my apartment to shreds yet?" Andrew asked as Elsa took a sip of the water that the waiter left for them when they first sat down.

Elsa deliberately took her time answering, twirling the liquid around in the glass with a casual turn of her wrist, looking up at a light fixture for a few moments before sending her gaze back towards her boyfriend, answering his question with a solitary "Maybe."

"Oh thanks, well in that case, you can go in first when we get back." Andrew countered, prior to reaching over to grasp Elsa's hand and squeezing it lightly as both he and Elsa blushed and smiled with love embedded in their eyes. Elsa was beginning to believe she was in heaven. However before either lover could say anything a shrill voice erupted through the restaurant.

"Ugh, Franklin, this place is an abhorrent dump." A voice from the front announced, causing Andrew to freeze and release Elsa's hand as his eyes widened in fear, prior to turning around to come face to face with his mother; a thin woman in a red dress wearing a large wig with far too much makeup, and his father; a heavy set man wearing a suit with a receding hairline.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" the queen asked, attempting to grab his hand again, however Andrew quickly dodged her and made to leave as fast as he could with the comment "My parents are here..."

However he was not fast enough, as the moment he stood up, his father spotted him and called over to him while he waved his hand nonchalantly, a large cigar between his index and middle fingers, prior to spotting Elsa, his expression growing dark.

"Andrew Consara_, what do you think you're doing_?!" He yelled, stopping Andrew dead in his tracks as he trotted over to the young soldier and Elsa, who proceeded to stand and hold her hand out to the woman in the red dress with a calm smile, however the woman recoiled in disgust at the young queen's hand, which confused the latter even further.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend, you got a problem with that 'dad'?"

"I do as a matter of fact, we told you that you were forbidden to have a relationship, were we _misunderstood_?" Andrew's father asked, flicking his wrist, causing cigar ash to float to the floor before walking over to his son and pushing him to the floor, causing Elsa to gasp before she grabbed a knife from the table, holding it in a stabbing position in her hand lunging towards the man, unfortunately the man saw her coming and slammed his fist into her ribs, sending her to the ground next to her boyfriend with a cry of pain.

As the man sent Elsa to the ground, Andrew watched in growing anger, but forced himself to suppress his emotions, opting instead to reach for his pistol, but before he could his father began to speak to Elsa.

"My dear you are such a fool, dating someone like him. He's nothing but a soulless monster that deserves nothing less than the darkest spot in hell, and yet here you are defending him. Why? He hates the world and everyone on it, including himself. It's just a matter of time before you grow tired of him once you learn what he really is." He muttered, before taking a long breath from his cigar and flicking it at Elsa's face. Despite this, the young queen began to laugh while Andrew's father gazed at her in confusion.

"I do know Andrew, the Real Andrew, and he is_ not_ a monster, no matter what you or anyone else says about him, he fought a war to keep you all safe and then you turned your back on him like he was a piece of _trash_... If I were him I would hate the world as well... When I found him he was broken by you and the rest of the people who claimed to love him... He drank himself into depression because his family and friends abandoned him... And you can be sure I'll never let anyone hurt him again, no matter what the hell everyone else thinks he is, because to me, he's better than all of you combined..." Elsa explained as she pulled herself onto her feet, facing the man who was at least a head taller than her with a glare even she was unaware she could muster. "I love him, and nothing he has done will ever change that."

Meanwhile Andrew laid on the ground in stunned silence. Where had this side of Elsa come from? He'd had never heard something like this come out of her mouth in the short time he knew her, and here she was, defending him against his father despite already being struck by the man. Watching the young queen defend him with such vigor twisted something in the young soldier, prior to his face forming to one of determination, as small balls of fire appeared in his hands.

"She's right 'dad'..." Andrew began, causing the aforementioned man and the young snow queen to gaze in his direction, the former snorting in disgust at his son when he suddenly shot up from the ground, grabbing his father by the throat, with fire covering his arms with an appearance akin to snakes coiling around his arms.

"You want a fight you old bastard?!" Andrew yelled as he struck his father with a flaming fist, setting his suit ablaze as he screamed.

"Is that what you fucking want?!" another strike, this time to the gut, followed by another to the head before Andrew finally threw his father into a table, while igniting the floor around him.

"If you EVER hit my girlfriend again I'll make sure that you never walk again!" the young soldier threatened as he stalked over his downed father, lifting his foot, and slamming it onto the man's head, knocking him out cold before turning his gaze on his mother who stood frozen in shock, snapping out of her stupor just in time to run from her son.

A few moments later, Andrew stood in the now burning restaurant alone and suddenly realized what he had done as he gazed around the room in horror. People were running for their lives while two waiters decided to save Andrew's father by dragging him out onto the street, where everyone was standing outside, observing the building burning in shock, when suddenly a thick layer of ice surrounded the flames, extinguishing them almost instantly.

Meanwhile inside Andrew dropped to his knees in exhaustion, completely wiped out after exerting so much power after years of forcing himself to never let it out. The young soldier sighed as he began to stand, but quickly stopped moving when he felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Elsa?..." Andrew asked, before he turned around to face the girl in question, who had a huge smile on her face. "I'm so sorry about all of this..."

"You don't have to be sorry, not at all." Elsa explained, burying her face into Andrews's chest as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"Why not?"

"Because you've finally shown me the _real you_..."

.

**A/N: Me again. ^.^ I'm just reminding everyone that if they want alerts for when these chapters go up and for random ranting and photos relating to the story, you can follow a special twitter I made for this story! It's TempestSquad with the little at sign.**


	16. Chapter 16: Best birthday ever

Dream on the dance floor chapter 16: Best birthday ever

**A/N: Good evening my pretties, I hope you all had a great second half of the week! Just a little forewarning to any kids or teens reading this; first off, why are you reading this? It's rated M, second, there will be a lemon in this chapter, so if your offended by sex, skip that section, it won't impede the story to any real extent.**

**.**

"So you were born with your powers as well?" Elsa inquired as she and Andrew strolled home hand in hand after sneaking out of the ruined bistro, leaving confused customers and firefighters in their wake as they attempted to break through the ice that coated the building like a shell with their fire-axes.

"Yeah, except I wasn't actually aware I had them until I was around 5 years old, I always believed that it was parents doing things like lighting candles and fireplaces, not me." Andrew clarified while he checked his phone, ready for the inevitable message from either his squad or his uncle stating that they heard on the news that the bistro had burned down and that he would need to be more cautious with his powers in the future. Finding no texts or calls as of yet, Andrew sighed in relief, switching his phone to sleep mode and sliding it into one of the many pockets installed on the gear he was wearing, before turning his gaze to Elsa who was smiling expectantly at him.

"What?"

"Can I see it again?" Elsa asked eagerly, prompting Andrew to tilt his head, perplexed at Elsa's inquiry. "Your fire powers? Can I see them again?"

"Oh yeah, sure." The young soldier replied, lifting his left hand and conjuring small flames along the tips of his fingers while Elsa observed in delight, joy prominent on her features as she watched her boyfriend twirl the flames around in his fingers. The more she gazed at the dancing flames in fascination, she more she realized just how Anna must have felt when they were just children, when Elsa was the one with the mysterious powers that no one could understand.

"That's amazing sweetheart!" Elsa commented, glancing at his face before quickly returning her eyes to the balls of fire spinning around in the air, a grin engraved into her face like a crescent moon as she formed a small ball of snow, prior to floating it over towards the small ball of fire in Andrew's hand, culminating in a large burst of steam as the two elements fused together in a climax of energy.

"It's not all that special, especially compared to your control over snow and ice." Andrew countered, stopping on a dime, and pulling Elsa up against him, to which she only responded with a long kiss. Once the two lovers pulled away, Elsa felt her heart swell in serenity as she gazed up at her boyfriend who was looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"So this means you'll allow yourself to use your power like you should from now on?"

"Well I was thinking I could just wear gloves all the time, because I hear it does wonders when it comes to suppressing powers." Andrew joked, earning a playful slap on the arm courtesy of Elsa, who was rolling her eyes.

"You know about that?"

Andrew nodded in confirmation "Yeah, Kristoff told me yesterday when we went out to get breakfast while you and Anna competed for loudest yeller in the apartment building." to which Elsa blushed profusely.

"Oh that... Not my proudest moment, I apologize that you had to witness that..." the young queen muttered out in shame.

"Hey, if you aren't annoyed that I just set fire to the place we were going to have dinner at, and that I beat my father half to death, I don't think I have any right to be annoyed that you had an argument with your sister."

Elsa giggled as she and Andrew began to walk back to the apartment complex "You're right, but what are we going to do about dinner? It's obvious that we won't be allowed back to that restaurant anytime soon."

"We can grab some pizza on the way home; I'll get two so Kristoff and Anna don't hate us for getting ourselves dinner and leaving them to fend for themselves." Andrew explained, prior to digging his phone out of what seemed like one of a million different pockets and activating it, with the intent to order he and his friend's pizzas when he stopped what he was doing in order to stare at the screen. The moment Elsa realized he was focused; she leaned over to the phone to discover what had peeked her boyfriend's interest to such an extent when the aforementioned young man began to laugh. Perplexed as to what humored him so much, Elsa glanced at her boyfriend, an eyebrow raised before looking back to the screen which had a text reading 'ur all gud the sqad tuk car of the restrnt u o me fukr-grgoyle'.

"Um, sweetheart, what's that say?" Elsa asked, causing Andrew to smile in her direction.

"It says, in English; You're all good, the squad took care of the restaurant, you owe me fucker." he explained, pointing to each word on the screen as he read it aloud.

"Is that how you all write now-a-days?" the young queen questioned further, rather concerned that language practices in general had fallen so far that it was now illegible to her sophisticated mind.

"No, Gargoyle's just an illiterate douche."

"Ah."

"Yup..."

"Speaking of your squad mates, what was that earlier about me being the hottest girl you've ever dated?" Elsa questioned with a smirk on her face as she nudged her boyfriend with her shoulder playfully, eliciting a chuckle from the young man in question.

"Well you are. You're actually my third girlfriend, and neither one was as beautiful as you are." Andrew explained. "You met my second girlfriend; you haven't met the first one yet."

This piqued the interest of the young queen "What was her name?"

"Kimberly, she was my girlfriend from before the war, I haven't seen her much since I got back from the army, and she got another boyfriend while I was away fighting, so I don't really have any intention of speaking with her again anytime soon. What about you? I'm sure you must have had princes and kings falling at your feet." Andrew asked after finishing his longwinded explanation, throwing his arm around Elsa's shoulders as she blushed.

"I've never been in a relationship, not even an arranged one, but you're correct, many people have tried, the most recent being a prince named Norris of Wyrion, although I denied him, like all the others since it was obvious he was just throwing out a feeble attempt to get access to the space between my legs, which is something I'm saving for the man who I'm absolutely sure I want to spend the rest of my life with." Elsa explained with venom lacing her voice at the mention of the prince who had broken into her bedroom. "How did he even do that without anyone noticing?" she thought to herself before glancing at her boyfriend who was chuckling to himself. "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't blame the guy."

"Why not?" Elsa asked baffled as to why Andrew wasn't the least bit annoyed with the prince.

"Because that space between your legs seems like a pretty great place to be, if you kno-... _Ow!"_ Andrew was cut off as a ball of snow struck him in the back of the head, followed by another to the front, followed by yet another before the young man finally regained his senses and began to run from his girlfriend who quickly gave chase, forming the frozen projectiles as she ran.

.

After a 6 minute long chase in which Andrew dearly paid for his comment, evident by his soaking figure, which was covered in wet slush, the couple decided to order pizza and were currently walking up Andrew's apartment complex's stairs, pizza's in hand while they had a light conversation. They quickly learned more about each other's lives, laughing whenever one of them said anything humorous, and it turned out that Elsa had a lot to say, something that surprised even her.

Eventually the two made it to Andrew's apartment door, and without thinking, waltzed right in to a sight that confused them to no end, Elsa especially.

Anna was jumping around on all fours with sticks taped to her head, emitting odd sounds from her mouth as she jumped around while Kristoff rested on the couch, a pillow over his face as he attempted to block his girlfriend from his field of view.

"What the fuck?" Andrew muttered as he stood frozen in the doorway, while Elsa leaned over to him and whispered "What's she doing?"

"I don't know, she's _your _sister." he countered, which got Anna's attention, as she jumped up with a squeak, before ripping the sticks off of the sides of her head and hiding them behind her dress as she blushed profusely.

"_It's not what it looks like!"_ she cried out in defense as her sister and the young soldier stared at her, unsure as to what exactly the princess had been doing to poor Kristoff.

"Anna... I don't honestly Know what it looks like." Andrew muttered as he strolled over to the kitchen, depositing the two pizza boxes onto the table, with the two royal sisters in tow, the elder sister salivating at the mere thought of the cheesy delight hidden inside of the cardboard. With a laugh, Andrew left the room with a small utterance that he would return shortly, and disappeared into his room with a smile, leaving the two sisters to their own devices.

The younger royal noticed her sister bent over the two pleasant smelling boxes, and in curiosity, opened one of them to reveal a large circle of cheese and baked dough, something that, at least to Anna, smelled amazing. The princess inhaled sharply and began to drool almost as much as her older sister, who was currently cutting out 2 slices for both herself and Anna, prior to handing her sister one and smiling widely.

"Go ahead, try it!" Elsa encouraged, taking a large bite of her own pizza slice as she did so, chewing on the cheesy goodness in absolute bliss. With a small amount of trepidation, Anna lifted the slice of pizza to her mouth and took a bite, pausing for a moment to let the taste seep in before a huge smile spread across her face.

"This is amazing Elsa!" Anna praised, taking another, larger bite from the slice, leaving only half remaining.

"That whole thing is for you and Kristoff the other pizza is for Andrew and I." Elsa explained while Anna finished off her current slice. "Speaking of Kristoff, why were you jumping around with sticks on your head when we came in?"

"Oh, Kristoff really misses Sven, so I was pretending to be a reindeer to cheer him up, I think it just annoyed him though." Anna clarified the best she could, before glancing back over at the nearly half eaten pizza, debating on whether or not she should let Kristoff sleep, and by that she meant, 'forgetting' to wake him and eat all of his pizza, but eventually her conscious won out and she informed Elsa that they needed to wake Kristoff up.

With a chuckle, the red-headed princess trotted over to the blonde young man and sat on his lap, handing him a slice of pizza as she did so, pestering incessantly that he just h_ad_ to try it.

.

A few hours later, the group was sitting on Andrews couch watching TV, with the royal sisters seated comfortably in their respective boyfriend's laps. Anna had fallen sound asleep, prior to her ice harvesting boyfriend imitating her behavior, slipping into unconsciousness just a few minutes afterwards.

Eventually, Elsa nominated herself to dig out some clothes that her little sister and Kristoff could change into in the morning, knowing full well that Anna hated wearing the same clothing for more than two days in a row.

After finding clothing for the two, Elsa folded the items up into two small stacks and deposited them on the coffee table next to the TV prior to turning off aforementioned device and strolling into the apartment's bedroom where Andrew was sitting on the bed in camouflage shorts and a black muscle shirt while he read something on his tablet.

"Hey sweetheart, do you mind if I just change in here?" Elsa asked as she retrieved her pajamas from the floor next to her side of the bed, to which Andrew just nodded in confirmation. With a thank you, Elsa began to change, removing her shirt and pants quickly, leaving only a bra and underwear to cover herself, and threw the clothing to the side as she convinced herself that she'd wash it in the morning. With a small yawn, the young queen quickly removed her bra facing away from her boyfriend, pulled her long pajama shirt over her head, pulled a pair of shorts up to her waist, prior to stalking over to the bed and falling next to her boyfriend who reached over and poked her shoulder, prompting her to turn to face the young soldier.

"Yes?"

"I have one more gift for you, sit up and close your eyes." Andrew explained as he leaned over the side of the bed and brought up a small box wrapped in black paper with the words 'happy birthday' written all over; the same box that he was holding earlier that day during the VTOL ride, Elsa noted, pushing herself up quickly with a smile. Once she was up and leaning against the backboard of the bed, Andrew handed over the small box to his girlfriend, who accepted it with a thank you and kiss on the cheek, prior to ripping through the black paper covering the package.

As she finally finished ripping through the rather firmly wrapped paper, with multiple comments on Andrew's spectacular ability to use copious amounts of tape per square inch of paper, the young queen's efforts eventually revealed that the box was in fact a box with a light blue touch screen phone picture on the top, giving the otherwise blank package a degree of personality she previously wouldn't believe could be achieved by just one visual feature. However, Elsa was absolutely dumbfounded as to why her boyfriend would give her a box for her birthday, evident by the perplexed smile that she gave Andrew, causing the young soldier to laugh.

"Look inside Elsa, the present is _in_ the box." he explained laughing.

"Oh, okay!" Elsa replied, before she opened the small box to reveal the same phone whose picture was featured prominently on the box lid, except this particular phone had a large snowflake design engraved on the back, with the name Elsa sketched into the design of the snowflake itself.

"_Awn_, I love it!" Elsa cooed as she placed the phone and its packaging on the bedside table before turning back to her boyfriend and flinging her arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss, which he gladly returned for a few seconds before he pulled away from the kiss and pointed to the phone.

"Check the texts on it; I think you'll laugh at what you see." Andrew explained, prompting Elsa to reach over a grab the phone, activating it as she pulled it towards herself to find that multiple unread text messages were already on the phone. Bracing herself for insanity, the young queen began to read the messages silently.

"What's up hot stuff? Have a happy birthday!- Gryphon"

"Hey Elsa, hope Drgon got u to the grond, he can get himslf on the grond, but his metods are xtreme- Gargoyle"

"Happy birthday, the family we all saved is fine and hopes you had a great birthday.- Roc"

"Privet my new comrade! S Dnem Rozhdeniya! (It means happy birthday comrade)- Casimir"

"Hope to meet you soon my friend, have an amazing day.- Chun"

"Hi Elsa! Hope you're up for shopping tomorrow! Have a great night!- Hannah"

"Happy birthday Honey, I hope that your first birthday in my fucked up time was as entertaining as it would've been in Arendelle, I love you.- Andrew"

Elsa began to tear up as she read over the last text, covering her mouth as she suppressed a sob of happiness before she deposited the phone back to its resting place on the nightstand and turned to her boyfriend with tears streaming down her face, resembling small sparkling waterfalls.

"I love you, too sweetheart... And this isn't a fucked up time, I've loved the last few days, everything about this time is amazing, the people, the food, the technology..." Elsa began as she once again straddled her boyfriend, mimicking her actions from the previous night, however tonight, something felt different to the platinum blonde, she felt as if the man under her would do just about anything to make her happy, even if that meant his own personal discomfort, something that Elsa could safely say no one had offered to her before, not even Anna to the extent Andrew was.

"And you... You've made me so happy in only a few days, and I'm so thankful for it, you taught me that there's more to me than just being a queen and living in a castle waiting for a prince to steal my heart. You showed me what I've been missing all these years of my life, and I just can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me... I love you so much..." Elsa choked out in happiness before she leaned forwards and captured her boyfriend's lips in her own, forcing her tongue in between his lips, something that proved to be one of the easiest things she had ever attempts in her entire life, as the young soldier wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eventually Elsa began to buck her hips back and forth slowly, stopping suddenly when she felt something hard poke her on her upper thigh, causing her to blush lightly before she smiled and laughed.

"Although... I think I just figured out how to begin thanking you..." The young queen muttered out as the two lovers leaned in for another kiss.

**(Beware: Lemon, if you don't like or your underage, just skip to the next set of parentheses)**

Once the two pulled back, Elsa quickly reached for the bottom of her shirt, and without even a moment's hesitation pulled the fabric over her head, revealing her supple breasts which were perfectly proportioned to her small frame, before the young queen reached down quietly and reached into her boyfriends pants, grabbing his erect member gently, rubbing it softly as they smiled at each other, with love in their eyes.

"Does this feel good?" Elsa asked in curiosity, although her sultry tone came across as only provocative, something neither lover minded.

"Very, are you sure you've never done this before?" Andrew asked with a smirk, which quickly changed to a hiss of pleasure as the young queen began to rub with increasing vigor.

"Never."

Andrew just smiled prior to reaching over to Elsa and slipping his hand into her shorts, slowly inserting two fingers into the queens folds as he used his other hand to pull the cloth away, Elsa moving around so that the shorts slipped off of her hips with little difficulty, smiling in ecstasy as she felt her vagina being gently probed by her boyfriends fingers, which seemed to be exploring every corner of her insides.

After a further few moments of mutually pleasing each other, Elsa and Andrew silently decided to finish what they had started, as Andrew removed his own shorts as Elsa positioned herself above him, giving the young soldier an ample view of her virgin flower.

"Well _that's_ a nice view." the young man commented with a smirk that quickly changed to a frown as he was hit by a revelation, stopping Elsa from mounting him by placing his hand over her crotch, signaling her to halt her action, before he reached for a small aluminum envelope, which he opened with his teeth to reveal a condom, which he quickly wrapped onto his penis before he gazed up at Elsa.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I thought you said you wanted to save yourself for the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with." Andrew explained, however Elsa merely moved his hand away with a soft smile and positioned herself so that Andrew's erection would enter her the moment she let the tension in her leg muscles go.

"I have..." and with that, the young queen slowly lowered herself onto her boyfriend, hissing in pain as she felt her insides adjust to the sensation of penetration for the first time, although the smile that had been present since they'd begun never left her face. Eventually the pain in her abdomen receded and she began to slowly buck up and down, guiding Andrew's hands to her waist as she did so.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting, the two lovers began to increase in speed, Elsa whimpering in pleasure as they rhythmically matched each other's movements, going faster with each consecutive thrust until Elsa cried out in ecstasy as her pulsed in pleasure, while her entire body began to tingle as her vaginal walls contracting causing the young man under her to reach his own climax, which was evident as her pulled the young snow queen to the base of his shaft, groaning as a warmth began to flow through his body.

Once Elsa and Andrew came down from their sexual high, the former could no longer hold herself upright, as the intercourse had completely sapped her of her remaining energy, allowing herself to fall into the young soldiers arms with a sigh of happiness.

"I love you Andrew..."

"I love you, too Elsa..."  
**  
(End Lemon, kiddies can read again!)**

A few minutes later, Elsa eventually fell asleep to Andrew's soft humming, which he'd started to lull the young queen into sleep. The young soldier couldn't help but to smile down at his girlfriend's tiny frame, prior to kissing her on the forehead and whispering "Happy birthday Elsa..." before falling asleep with the aforementioned girl in his arms.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either young adult, Elsa's phone lit up, signaling that a text had arrived.

"I've found you after all this time Elsa, and now you will finally be mine 'my queen'."  
.

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! O.o Um... Yes.. Anyway, sorry if the lemon was a little awkward, first time writing that sort of subject manner so it's bound to be a little forced. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Nathan

Dream on the dance floor chapter 17: Nathan

**A/N: First off guys, I'd just like to say thanks so much for all the supportive reviews, they really help. :) Also, just a little bit of news: I'm working on a story about the war Andrew was in! :D It will act as a prequel of sorts to this story, but you won't have to have read this story to understand what's happening in the other story. With that, on to the chapter!**

.

Chocolate chip waffles and orange juice.

When Elsa and Anna heard these words emit from Andrew's mouth, the two sisters nearly jumped out of their chairs in excitement at the mention of the sugary breakfast. The two had readily agreed to what was being offered to them, and were currently feasting as Andrew once again stood over his broken coffee maker in confusion, muttering a curse whenever he unsuccessfully attempted to start the dilapidated machine.

"You're looking really happy today Elsa, what's up?" Anna asked Elsa, both sisters still in their pajamas, red and white respectively, as she noticed her sister's face had been glowing like a light since she'd practically skipped out of Andrew's bedroom when she woke up, something completely uncharacteristic of the young queen in almost any situation.

"Nothing, I just had an amazing dream." the elder sister explained as she sighed happily, staring into space as she secretly thought about the night before, and the feeling of Andrew embracing her in such a way. It was a feeling she never thought she would ever achieve.

Eventually the young queen snapped out of her daze and reached for the bottle of orange juice on the counter, filling her glass to it's very limit with the pulp filled liquid as she scanned the room, just to reaffirm that she wasn't being observed like a circus animal for her scatter-brained behavior since she woke up next to Andrew without clothes on earlier in the morning.

"So did you guys all sleep well last night?" Elsa inquired to the rest of the group, the ever present smile still on her face.

"Not really, I couldn't get to sleep until after midnight..." Anna muttered, taking a large chunk of waffle into her mouth, swallowing the chocolaty confection nearly whole.

"Why not? Something keep you up?" Andrew asked as he resigned himself to grabbing a tea bag from behind the coffee maker, filling a mug with hot water from the sink, and depositing the bag into the warm liquid.

"Yeah, something in the apartment kept squeaking non-stop, it sounded kind of like someone jumping on a bed, so I just wasn't able to fall asleep..."

Elsa nearly choked on her orange juice when she registered what her little sister had said, coughing and sputtering the juice in a half asleep Kristoff's general direction as she attempted not only to regain her ability to breath, but to also think of an excuse as fast as her mind would allow.

Meanwhile everyone in the room had turned their gaze towards her in surprise and curiosity as to just why on earth the platinum blonde had decided to wear her breakfast instead of eating it.

"That was a spectacular display of subtlety 'my queen'..." Andrew quipped with no small amount of sarcasm lacing his voice as he reached for the roll of paper towels hanging from a small rack attached to the wall then tossing the roll to Elsa, who thanked him timidly before she departed for the bedroom to wipe herself off and change out of her white, and now half orange, pajamas into day clothes.

Once the young queen was gone, Andrew reached for his tea and quietly began to sip the bitter yet robust concoction as he checked his phone for any incoming messages, only to find one. His brother.

"Hey little bro, I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit today and stay for dinner? The wife is making her special turkey, I know you love it! -Nathan"

Andrew thought for a few moments in silence, it wasn't like he had anything to do today; in fact he was just planning to drive to the gym and spend the day there, and spending the day with his brother and his wife and kids sounded infinitely more appealing. Realizing that he would probably need to drag Elsa along with him, lest she freeze his apartment in abhorrent boredom, he decided to reply quickly; before his brother had the opportunity to shut his phone down and forget about the device literally implanted into his arm for the entire day.

"Sure, mind if I bring that girl I was telling you about? I'm sure your kids would get along with her. -Andrew"

The young soldier had to wait only a few seconds before another text came through, confirming that Elsa could indeed accompany him to his brother's house. Smiling softly, Andrew slid his phone back into his pocket and decided to inform Elsa of the day ahead of the two.

With a small stride in his step, the young man walked over to his bedroom door and knocked lightly, still unsure about how the snow queen felt about the former seeing her indecent, despite the night they'd shared only a few hours before. Moments later, the door opened, and out stepped a beaming Elsa, in black jeans, black furry boots, and a light blue tank top with a black sweater draped over her shoulders and back, leaving her arms bare, while her hair was once again let completely free, with no bands to secure the cascading platinum locks. Something Andrew noticed in particular were his dog-tags hanging from her neck, most likely thrown on as a last minute improvement to her outfit.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to come with me to my brothers farm in the countryside? I'm headed over there in a few minutes." Andrew proposed, taking Elsa's hands in his own as she nodded vigorously in acceptance, prior to staring at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"I've never mentioned him?" Elsa shook her head. "Oh... Yeah, an older brother named Nathan, 6 years older than me. He's married and he has kids, not to mention the middle aged couple that lives with them, so I don't see him all too often, only around twice a month on average." Andrew explained as the two entered the bedroom, each sitting on the bed in almost perfect unison as they began to once again become lost in each other's eyes, only being struck out of the trance by Kristoff's pained screams as Anna accidentally spilt hot tea on his lap, apologizing profusely as he cried in agony.

"Alright, I'm going to go change, I'll be out in a few minutes then we'll get going alright?" Andrew suddenly said, diverting the queen's attention from the screaming ice harvester back to the young black and white haired soldier in front of her.

"Okay, just don't take too long, I don't want Anna to figure out what was keeping her up last night before we're at least a few miles away from her tea based wrath." the snow queen replied, giggling lightly, her joke earning a smile from Andrew before he kissed her on the cheek and once again stated that he would be out in a few minutes, and that Elsa should go and finish her breakfast, minus orange juice, if she could help it.

.

"So what does this do?" Elsa asked, finger hovering over the FM button in Andrew's car.

"That's the radio, it lets you listen to music when you turn it on." the young soldier replied in monotone, attempting to focus on the freeway in front of them, but never the less switched the radio on for Elsa, giving her something to do during the 3 hour long car ride besides text the squad, something that concerned him since only Gargoyle had answered so far, and Andrew was almost positive any prolonged exposure to his nepotistic sniper friend's grammar and spelling would dull Elsa's wit considerably.

After hearing the radio turn on, Elsa had begun to tap her foot to the soft beat of the song emanating from the radio, beginning to acclimate herself with the strange music that, even though she was unfamiliar with it, she found to be extremely catchy. With the combination of so many different sounds complimenting each other in such a way, Elsa was sure she was listening to an orchestral performance without even leaving the car, it was amazing.

"Hey, uh... Elsa?" Andrew muttered out as his hands unconsciously tightened their grip around the steering wheel while the royal in question gazed over to him.

"Yes?"

"Listen... Uh, you need to know something about my brother; he's... Not normal looking..." Andrew began, turning onto a side road and shutting off the car, surrounding the couple in an eerie silence before continuing his explanation. "He was injured during the war, both of his legs and left arm were blown off during a battle, so he has fake metal limbs. Try not to stare or ask too many questions, alright? I know you'd be kind but something tells me you have your sister's curious streak in your own way."

Elsa nodded solemnly in understanding before she remembered something that Andrew had mentioned after she had changed.

"What about his wife and kids, and the couple living with them? Don't they help him?"

"Well the kids are still young; only around 7, and Maurice and Jennifer are both almost 45 so they can't exactly lug him around, so his wife helps him with day to day tasks, and I'll come around and help Maurice if something needs to be put up in the house, like a stairway or something." Andrew explained nonchalantly as he turned the key to activate the car once again, under the impression that Elsa was satisfied with his explanation, however the young queen in question was silently pondering something else entirely. She had heard him correctly right? But Maurice and Jennifer were the names of... No, it wasn't possible, how could it be? After all, it had been over 500 years, there's no way.

Pushing such ridiculous thoughts from her mind, the young queen requested the radio be switched back on and settled into her chair, ready for the long car ride ahead.

.

A few hours later Andrew's car pulled up to a rustic farm, one that seemed almost contradictory to all knowledge that Elsa had gained about the future thus-far. There were no cars, only horses and wagons, the farmhouse and barn were both made of wood and stone, with no trace of skyscrapers in sight. Even the land itself seemed more natural than Neon city, and that was certainly not a negative in any way to Elsa.

As the car pulled up into the empty driveway, Elsa tied her sweatshirt around her waist, leaving only her azure tank top to cover her upper half, something she was thankful for, as it wasn't often she could do something like this, even being queen. Once her sweatshirt was securely tied, the young queen stepped out of the car to follow Andrew, who was already out of the car, up to the cozy looking farmhouse, with multiple decorations lining the property, enhancing the sensation of belonging that emanated from the house.

A few moments after Elsa had caught up with her boyfriend, they found themselves facing the front door, which Andrew reached up to knock on, yet stopped at the last possible moment before he turned his head towards Elsa.

"Remember what I said about my brother, once I knock on this door you'll be crossing the rubicon, you can't turn back..." he muttered, to which the young woman smiled in reaffirmation to his words, before she knocked on the door herself, backing up slightly after she did so, half expecting someone with the temperament of an enraged panther to answer.

Unfortunately it was much different beast entirely as Elsa soon would learn, for no more than a few seconds after she stepped back she began to hear screams come from inside of the house, along with what sounded like pairs of feet running down steps.

"You might want to get out of the way." Andrew warned, a warning which Elsa was grateful that she heeded, as the moment she stepped even further back than before, two children, a boy with short brown hair, and a girl with long golden blonde hair opened the door and leapt at the young soldier who had kneeled down to eye level with the children as they yelled "Uncle Andrew!" in unison before capturing Andrew in a hug that contained more strength than Elsa was aware children could possess, as they nearly knocked the recipient of the hug right off of his feet.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Andrew asked the two children with a smile, pulling away from the monstrous hug as he did so, although not without difficultly, as the two children held on like a vice.

"Great! Daddy said you were coming for dinner so I'm helping Uncle Maurice set the table!" the girl stated proudly, crossing her arms in a way that Elsa almost could mistake her for a tiny soldier.

Meanwhile, as Andrew praised his niece for her responsible behavior, the young boy had spotted Elsa standing a few feet away and waved timidly at the queen, who returned the wave with a soft smile, instantly recognizing that this boy was a shy child around new people. After a few moments the girl noticed Elsa as well.

"Who's that Uncle Andrew?" the girl asked, pointing at Elsa, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, evident by the awkward look on her face.

"That's Aunt Elsa; she's meeting you all for the first time." Andrew explained, prior to gazing inside of the house. "Where's your father?"

"He's in the back room! Come on!" the girl chirped out as she and the boy sprinted into the house at full speed, nearly knocking a few objects over in the process. Elsa couldn't help but see the resemblance to Anna's behavior in the children.

With a small laugh, Andrew held his hand out to Elsa, who grasped it gently as the former lead her into the large living room while she gazed around, examining all of the different pieces of worn furniture and rustic painting populating the room.

Eventually Andrew and Elsa found their way to the back room where the children had run into, and when they crossed into the room Elsa's breath hitched suddenly in her throat at what she saw. There was a blonde short haired man, who looked similar to Andrew lying on the couch facing the television in the midst of 3 other one person couches, with a blanket covering the lower half of his body while the upper half remained exposed. His left arm was made up entirely of metal and wires, and although it appeared to be a real hand, it wasn't fooling anyone, as the black and red metal contrasted greatly against the man's white skin, minus a large burn mark along the left side of his face and pale blue eyes which snapped over to her and Andrew once the man heard them enter, his face quickly contorting into a beaming smile.

"Andrew! I thought you'd never show up you jackass!" the man exclaimed happily with a smile before he noticed Elsa standing behind Andrew, in an unconscious effort to hide herself. "And who is _this_ lovely lady?"

"Nathan, this is Elsa" Andrew stepped to the side, intentionally leaving the platinum blonde with no metaphorical cover to take shelter behind, and so, she walked up to the man and held her hand out with a polite smile spread across her features.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"To you as well miss Elsa." Nathan replied, shaking her outstretched hand with his natural one, subtly hoping it would give the young woman in front of him some comfort. Evidently it had worked, as Elsa's smile slowly transformed from a forced, yet polite smile to a softer, more natural one in a matter of seconds.

"So where'd Adam and Lori run off to? I could've sworn I saw them run in here." Andrew inquired as he planted himself into the couch next to Nathan, Elsa sitting on Andrew's lap soon after, still not completely comfortable with the uncanny vibe she was receiving from Nathan's fake limbs.

"Eh I think they went to go and find Maurice, I think he's in the barn, so we have approximately 45 seconds before they break through the wall or something." Nathan explained, laughing heartily.

"Oh okay. How is he? I didn't get a chance to see him the last time I came around."

"He's fine, taking care of the animals as usual, Jenny has a cold but that's it really about it with her." Nathan explained, earning a thoughtful nod from his younger brother.

"That's good; the depression really hit her hard..." Andrew muttered, wrapping his arms around Elsa's midriff, pulling her close as she leaned back, letting herself rest on her boyfriend's chest while still keeping an air of dignity about her.

"Why was she depressed? Did something happen to her?" Elsa asked, fidgeting with the dog tags around her neck, something that Nathan instantly noticed, as his eyes widened in surprise and raw shock.

"Are those Andrew's tags? God-_damn_, I never thought he let anyone touch those!" Nathan exclaimed, the surprise never fading away from his features.

Suddenly, Elsa heard the door open from behind her, and therefor wasn't able to see who had come in, although from the sound of the footsteps she was fairly sure that it was a man followed by the two children. That was when she heard his voice, the voice that had disappeared from her life 3 years ago.

"Morning Nathan, the chicken feed is running low, do you think we could call your brother down to pick us up some mo-..." The man cut himself off as his gaze turned to the two young adults settled on the small loveseat; however his interest was not in the red-eyed soldier as much as it was the young woman sitting on his lap, who was staring back at him in disbelief.

"Elsa?..." the man asked with a voice quavering with emotion, drawing slowly closer to the young snow queen in question, not daring to believe she was in front of him.

At the same time, Elsa had jumped up out of Andrew's lap and looked over the man carefully, in an attempt to find anything that could possibly label him as an imposter, but not a thing was out of place, he was really here.

"Dad?..."

.

**A/N: So if anyone recognizes the names I gave Elsa and Anna's parents then you'll know how uncreative I am at times! For those who don't know what I'm rambling about, Maurice and Jennifer were the names of the voice actors that voiced the king and queen of Arendelle. So with that, have a great night!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Invitation

Dream on the dance floor chapter 18: The Invitation

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you guys like the new story cover! Just so you guys know, the next chapter will be really girly, so if there are any guys who hate shopping that read this story, I have some bad news for you next chapter! ;D**

.

"Dad?..." Elsa asked, rubbing her eyes, just to be sure that this wasn't some cruel illusion fabricated from the depths of her mind.

"Oh my god... My little girl..." Maurice struggled out before he grew weak at the knees at the sight of his oldest daughter in front of him, alive and well. Once he regained his senses, Maurice opened his arms, which Elsa ecstatically filled as she cried happily while screaming the word 'daddy' as loud as she could, overjoyed at the revelation that had just taken place.

"Where are your gloves dear?" Elsa's father asked, noticing they were absent when she drew closer to hug him.

"I don't need them anymore! I can control my powers!" Elsa replied proudly gazing up at his smiling face, which only grew wider as he heard the news.

"That's wonderful! I knew you could do it!"

"I don't understand, they found your boat shipwrecked off of the coast... thought you were dead!" the snow queen said as she tightened her hug, half afraid that if she were to let go, her father would once again disappear into the cold embrace of death. After a few moments Maurice pulled away and led Elsa to the couch and sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"No, your mother and I have been very much alive, although she's been sick the last few days, hence why she's currently upstairs asleep... When we crashed into the coast a kindly young stranger that said he lived in the next village offered to transport everyone to a safer place, he read from a book and the crew, along with your mother and I, found ourselves in this strange land." Elsa's father explained, smiling softly as if to portray that the situation was not as bad as it had seemed.

"Wait... Anna and I were transported here by a boo-..." Elsa was cut off mid-sentence as Andrew began to rant to Nathan, who was laughing softly, happily sitting by to watch as his younger brother actively made a fool of himself.

"Wait, so you're saying you're from the past, you and Jennifer were magically transported here by a book, and you never once thought of telling Nathan or I?!" Andrew said, pacing around the room like a nervous mother and was about to continue when Nathan chimed in.

"Actually, he told me a few days after they moved in."

"Whatever. And your also saying that there's an entire frigates worth of Arendelle citizens living daily lives 500 years from when and where their supposed to be?!"

"Actually, it was a Man-O-War my boy." Maurice pointed out, shrugging softly.

"Fuck my life... Nathan, where do you keep the stress relief stash?" the young soldier asked, before quickly tracing his line of sight to where his older brother pointed out; a small glass cupboard at the end of the room with randomly assembled alcoholic drinks. However, before he could turn to make a bee-line for the case to grab a bottle Elsa was already standing in front of him, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot on the floor, giving her resemblance to a mother preparing to discipline her child.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa asked, moving to the left or right, blocking every attempt Andrew made to get around her with almost psychic instinct, moving no more than a half second after her boyfriend in either direction, even when he tried to fake her out.

"I was just going to get a glass of whiskey, because god knows I need one... Or 8." Andrew grumbled sarcastically, attempting one last time to get around his girlfriend, to no avail.

"No. No alcohol, go get some orange juice." The young queen said as she turned Andrew around and began pushing him towards the kitchen with both hands, a difficult task seeing as how Andrew stood a head taller than her.

"I thought orange juice was your mortal enemy after this morning." Andrew muttered displeased, but obeyed none-the-less, visibly putting up a struggle, yet not putting any real power or muscle behind it.

"You're not having any whiskey Andrew." Elsa said with determination in her voice as she continued to push.

"But Elsa..." Andrew whined pathetically as the young woman in question pushed him slowly out of the room, bound for the kitchen to find something non-alcoholic for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Maurice laughed at the young couple before Nathan made a sound with his mouth akin to a whip cracking as he wove his hand in the air.

"I heard that!" the two men heard from the other room coming from the young queen, causing their laugher to erupt into a frenzy.

.

A few minutes later, after discussing just how Maurice and Jennifer were transported to 2025, the group had decided to move into the family room, something that required Elsa to help bring Nathan through the house, letting him use her shoulder as a crutch of sorts while Andrew and Maurice followed, the former with a large glass of orange juice. Although Maurice noticed immediately that the young soldier was enjoying it immensely despite resisting adamantly it only minutes before. Adding to that, why hadn't he even taken a sip before Elsa began to move Nathan to the family room? After all the glass looked as if it was still full and yet there was orange resin on the side of the cup, signaling that some was at least poured out. Deciding that such a trivial matter shouldn't bother him, Maurice strode ahead and planted himself in the couch opposite of his daughter while Andrew sat next to her, something Elsa noticed instantly as she gazed over and smiled.

"Hey, can I have a sip sweetheart?" she asked smiling as she reached out for the glass, however, Andrew pulled away at the last second causing the queen to return to her original sitting position.

"Um, it's past its expiration date, I wouldn't want you to get sick." Andrew struggled out, smiling nervously as Elsa began to reach for the glass once again.

"Don't be ridiculous, I had some when we were in the kitchen." the young queen explained as she grasped the cup while Andrew began to internally panic.

"Wait! No Elsa don't drink-..." But it was too late, as the orange juice was already passing her lips, and Andrew knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she figured it out and was already planning his escape. Unfortunately, it took her even less time than that.

"Sweetheart... What's in this juice?" Elsa asked with a fake smile plastering her features, already silently contemplating just how far she was going to shove an icicle up Andrew's...

"Um, a healthy dose of pulp and vitamin C?" the young soldier muttered out before Nathan chimed in.

"Ha! He's lyin' to you, he put enough vodka to knock out an elephant in there when you were helpin' me get up, I saw him pour it in when we were leaving the room." Nathan explained, smiling proudly as Andrew glared daggers at him while he grumbled "You traitor..."

"Andrew..." Elsa growled menacingly as she set the glass on the table and turned to face her stammering boyfriend who looked like he was legitimately ready to run out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"Um yes Els-...AAAHH ELSA!" Andrew cried as the young queen formed a snowball in her hand before she pulled the neck of his shirt back and throwing the frozen ball down the back of his shirt, intentionally aiming for the top of his spine, in order to prolong the impromptu punishment as long as possible. All the while Andrew flailed around like a circus animal, attempting to keep the ball of slush from traveling any lower down his shirt, to no avail however, for whenever he moved, the snowball would only pick up in speed, traveling towards the base of his spin, leaving a trail of freezing water while Elsa, Nathan, and Maurice all guffawed in delight.

A few moments later, after Andrew finally recovered, he slumped over on the couch, appearing unconscious to Elsa, something that nearly gave her a heart attack as she began to shake her boyfriend's shoulders frantically while calling his name, distress lacing her words, fearing that she had truly harmed him.

However, a few seconds later Andrew sprung up, grabbed the queen and lifted her over his shoulder in one fluid movement, causing her to shriek in surprise at the sudden attack before she recovered and began to beat at the young soldiers back with her fists helplessly, although it was obvious that the platinum blonde had no real fear for her current situation, as she was jovially laughing as Andrew made his way to the back door with only a "Be right back!" to reassure the two laughing gentlemen that it was indeed the case, running out of the door into the warm June afternoon, Elsa in his grasp as he did so.

"So, you've captured me, what do you intend to do with me?" Elsa asked as Andrew carried her to the barn with an evil smirk engraved on his face.

"Oh you'll see 'your majesty', I feel it to be appropriate for a royal of your status." the young soldier quickly replied, using his left hand to open the large barn door, whistling in a high pitch as he did so. Then, as if waiting for that exact moment, a large dog, a Great Dane that was Elsa's size at the very _least _came bounding from the other side of the barn before Andrew set Elsa onto the ground and pointed to her as the dog followed his finger.

"Bandit... Get her." Andrew instructed simply, and with that, a laughing Elsa was almost instantly on the ground as she was pinned down by the large dog that was licking her excitedly while she attempted to move her head side to side, praying that the dogs tongue wouldn't find its way into her mouth or ears.

"Have you had enough my queen?" Andrew asked, a smirk gracing his features as he strolled towards the queen who to anyone that passed by appeared to be fighting for her life.

"Yes! Get him off!"

"Not yet, first you let me have my vodka, and second you must say 'Andrew is so much better than me in every way', deal?" Andrew explained, standing over the struggling girl as the dog continued his onslaught.

"_Never_!" Elsa cried back, refusing to give into her boyfriend's demands.

"Then I guess Bandit can have a few minutes to get to know you. Just a little warning; he licks for hours if you don't stop him." the young soldier explained, before walking over to a post and leaning on it absentmindedly.

"Come on! Sit! No! Bad Bandit! HEL-..." Elsa tried to yell, but was cut off as Bandit's long tongue found its way into her mouth for just a moment, however that moment was all that it needed, as Elsa began to spit on the ground beside her before she began to apologize profusely to Andrew, simultaneously begging him to get the dog off of her.

Meanwhile, Andrew watched with a smile on his face, about ready to give the snow queen a break from the dog whom he named after it's tendency to steal food, but as he was taking in a breath to give Bandit the heel command, his phone began to chime. In curiosity, Andrew exhaled, reached into his pocket and pulled the device to his direct line of sight, reading the text silently as he activated the phone.

"Dear Mr. Consara: you are hereby invited to the grandest event of the year, the Summer Paradise Ball! Friends and significant others are more than welcome! Come enjoy the finest luxuries in Neon City and beyond, free for all military families! June 11th at the Plaza's Grand Ballroom, located between central park and fifth avenue, hope to see you there!- Madam Loraine."

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Andrew muttered, switching his phone to sleep mode and sliding it into his pocket, prior to gazing back over to where Bandit was pinning Elsa to the ground, but found only the great Dane looking at him innocently, with no snow queen in sight.

"Can we go?" A voice asked from behind him, causing the young man to whirl around in surprise to come face to face with a hopeful Elsa, who'd somehow broken free of the dogs licking barrage.

"No way; I hate those things..." Andrew grumbled, kneeling on the ground to pat Bandit on the head while Elsa pouted at him which turned into a smirk as thoughts began to race through her head on just how exactly she could convince him to go, and if he was anything like the princes who would fruitlessly try to win her over...

"Come on, please? I promise we'll have fun..." Elsa whispered as she hugged Andrew from behind, making an extra effort to press her chest into his back, something that began to work its magic almost immediately, evident by Andrew growing body temperature.

"Elsa, I never have fun at those things..." Andrew replied, internally fighting to keep himself under control, and Elsa was _not_ helping.

"You'll have fun this time _I swear_..." the young queen explained before she purred provocatively, pressing herself against the young soldiers back even harder, while her arms rested around his shoulders.

"Alright! Alright! We'll go, just stop that!" Andrew exclaimed, causing Elsa to squeal as she began to jump up and down excitedly at the prospect of having Andrew accompany her to a ball, even if it wasn't one from Arendelle. Meanwhile Andrew was sighing as he and the large great Dane glanced at each other, the former still puzzled as to how Elsa escaped the latter's grasp.

.

"We're back." Andrew muttered dejectedly as he strode through the door, followed by an overjoyed Elsa, who was rapidly texting Hannah about the prospect of shopping for dresses for the ball, and a confused looking dog that was carrying a stick in its mouth, causing the two men who'd been watching TV to glance up at the 3 in confusion.

"What's the matter my boy? Elsa get the best of you?" Maurice asked, holding a beer in his hand, which he promptly took a long swig of, making Andrew rather jealous at his freedom to ingest such glorious beverages.

"Your _daughter _is _evil_..." Andrew muttered as he sat next to Nathan who was enjoying a ham sandwich.

"What'd she do to you?" The handicapped brother inquired, taking another large bite of food before he began listening intently to his younger brothers supposed sob story.

"She's making me go to a ball, I _hate_ balls and fancy parties..." Andrew explained, as Elsa walked over to where her father was sitting.

"Oh you poor baby." Nathan responded as he began to switch through channels, hoping to find something that would suit his tastes, however, he could find nothing.

"Shut up Nat." Andrew muttered as he began to search for the vodka bottle, finding it quickly and taking a long drink.

Meanwhile Elsa had found her way over to her father and was having a hushed conversation with the man.

"Can I go see mommy?" Elsa quietly asked with a hopeful smile gracing her features, giving her the appearance of a child waiting for Christmas day, however the smile soon faded as her father began to shake his head sadly, laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Like I said earlier; your mother is resting right now, she has a rather severe cold. She's recovering slowly, but for now it would be best if we leave her to her sleep, don't worry, I'll tell her that you were here, and that Anna is well." Maurice explained, squeezing Elsa's shoulder lightly towards the end of his explanation before he rose and left to fetch himself another beer.

"Alright, we better get going." Andrew said as he rose as well, walking over to Elsa and holding a hand out, which she gracefully grasped, pulling herself up onto her feet.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Nathan asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nah, I'll probably be back up here tomorrow with a friend while his girlfriend, Elsa, and Elsa's friend go shopping." Andrew clarified before he turned to the door, and began to walk out with a goodbye.

Meanwhile Elsa was hugging her father as he laughed.

"I promise I'll come up to see you guys again after the ball, hopefully I'll get to see mommy then too." Elsa said before she pulled away from the hug and bounded out of the door in an effort to catch up to her boyfriend.

Once the two young adults were gone Nathan gazed over at Maurice, sadness prominent on the man's face.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth about Jennifer?.." he asked, reaching over to the half full bottle of vodka lying on the table where Andrew had left it.

"I just couldn't... She deserves to remember her mother the way she was... Before the accident..."

.

**A/N: Just remembered! I convinced my bf and his friends to all use Tempest Squads emblem on battlefield, so if you see them, give them a shout-out! With that, I'm off to write the next chapter, which will include lots of shopping, merriment, and a bored Andrew and Kristoff! Until next time my minions!**


	19. Chapter 19: Nigel and Betrayal

Dream on the dance floor chapter 19: Nigel and Betrayal  
**.  
A/N: A little warning to any guys with girlfriends out there; I sped up Elsa's dress shopping, we take Much longer to choose a dress, plus it's not always in our size, I just made those conveniences happen for the story's sake.  
.**

The night couldn't pass quick enough for Elsa and Anna, the latter especially since the next morning Roc and Hannah would be picking them up to start shopping. Roc would be driving the three girls around since Hannah was still too weak to drive, and Elsa and Anna had absolutely no idea how, and so that left the poor soldier to shoulder the burden of carting the three around while Andrew went to work to discuss new hours since he'd received a call before he'd gone to bed stating that Nathan was still too tired from the visit that day, and would have to rest for the day tomorrow, leaving Kristoff in charge of 'guarding' the apartment.

The next morning, Roc and Hannah texted Andrew, informing him that they would be extremely late, at least past 10 AM, much to Anna's ire, as she had been awake for nearly 6 hours in preparation for their day of shopping, while Elsa had taken her time, only dragging herself out of the warm bed after everyone else had been awake for a few hours, that and she desired a few minutes with Andrew before she would have to get showered for the day ahead.

Yawning, the young queen left her and Andrew's shared bedroom, simultaneously scanning the apartment for her fire-wielding boyfriend, almost immediately spotting him on the couch with Anna and Kristoff, watching TV while attempting to explain exactly what was happening in the show to Elsa's younger sibling and the ice harvester.

"So the guy on the TV is psychic?" Anna, who was dressed in a combination of bright pinks and greens, asked, sipping on her mug of milky tea carefully, to avoid burning herself with the previously boiling liquid.

"No, no one is psychic Anna... Except mothers; they can basically sense your every thought." Andrew replied simply, never taking his eyes off of the weather forecast flashing on the screen, which was calling for it to be another humid summer day, followed by a chilly but dry evening, with a call for small showers later in the night.

"So then how does that guy know what the weather will be?" Kristoff inquired, before prodding Anna's shoulder and requesting a sip of her tea, which the young princess happily obliged to, handing her mug over to the ice harvester.

"These things called satellites; they're basically huge metal ships in the stars that use technology to tell us what the weather will be."

"So the satellites are psychic?" Anna asked, growing more confused by the second.

"No they-... I'll explain it to you guys later alright?"

"Fine, I still say they're all psychic though..." Anna muttered as Kristoff passed her tea back to her with a thank you while Andrew had noticed his girlfriend, still in her light blue pajamas walking out of the bedroom, her hair giving away that she'd just woken up and hadn't even bothered to take the time to brush her hair.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." He greeted sarcastically, leaning back as Elsa shuffled over to him and silently planted herself in his lap before curling herself into a ball, snuggling into his chest with a soft coo of delight. However her comfort was short lived, because just a few seconds after she'd gotten comfortable, Andrew began to laugh and pushed her off of his lap, causing the young queen to land next to him on the couch with a pout gracing her pristine face.

"Come on, go get a shower Elsa. Roc and Hannah will be here in an hour or two." Andrew explained as Elsa lazily pulled herself to her feet while she grumbled incoherently, prior to forming an idea in her head, one she attempted to pull off with a half baked attempt, still slightly groggy from waking up only minutes before-hand.

"Why don't you have yours first sweetheart?"

"Because something tells me the water will freeze on me while I'm washing my hair, and I don't feel like starting off my day half covered in ice _'Snowangel'._"

"Awn, don't trust me?" Elsa whimpered, however the smirk present on her face revealed her true intentions like an open book.

"In this instance, no not really. Now go get ready, or I'll make you go to the mall in those." Andrew swiftly replied, pointing to her shirt blue shorts and light blue tank top she was using as pajamas.

"Fine, you win Consara, but don't think your off the hook." The young queen conceded before dragging herself towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and change of clothes from the table next to the bathroom along the way.

"Oh! Elsa, here." Andrew called out as he reached for his wallet which was resting on the coffee table, pulling out a small silver piece of rectangular plastic prior to reaching behind him to hand the plastic card to Elsa who skipped back over to the couch to pluck the card out of Andrew's hand gently, making sure that it missed the first time and only grabbed his thumb.

"What's this?" Elsa asked as she examined the card with curiosity, unsure as to what purpose it could possibly serve her.

"My debit card, you can use that to buy things in the mall, just swipe it on the small machine in front of you and put in the number 3853, alright?"

"Okay, thank you!" Elsa chirped before she left to clean herself up as Andrew leaned over to switch on his X-PS9.

.

Around an hour later Roc and Hannah arrived at the apartment, with the former decked out in his usual combat gear while the latter had a short black skirt and a green t-shirt with a small red necklace complimenting her shirt.

Once they'd arrived, Anna was extremely quick to drag her elder sister, who was dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt with the words 'killer kitty' sketched across the chest, from the bathroom where she was putting hair into its signature braid and saying goodbye to Andrew, unrelenting as she forced everyone down the stairs in a not-so-orderly fashion, determined to squeeze every possible moment of shopping time she could from the day.

Driving there was a circus act all on its own as well. First Roc had decided to bring a jeep with only a quarter tank of gas, which left them stranded at the mall until Roc could find a gas station within walking distance of the mall, and second Anna was so excited to get to the mall that she accidentally rolled the window up on her hand, causing the young princess to squeak in surprise and pain before she let out a low curse as she pulled her sore hand back to nurse it.

Eventually though, the three girls made it inside of the mall while Roc walked off in order to find fuel, leaving the three to shop to their hearts content. A few minutes after they arrived, Anna spotted an expensive looking dress shop in a small corner of the mall with the words 'Neon Tailors' on the sign above in shimmering golden latter's.

"Ooh, ooh, Elsa! There's the dress shop, come on!" Anna called out before grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her towards the store, Hannah following closely behind the two with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hold on Anna! You're going to make me trip!" Elsa struggled out as she attempted to stay on her feet while her little sister bounded through the stores entrance, causing the glass doors to emit a loud bang, startling everyone inside, with one older woman even ducking behind the counter for cover from the source of the noise, prior to sheepishly pulling herself off of the floor when she realized it was just an over-enthusiastic young woman and her friends running into the store.

"Um, m-may I help you ladies find something?" the old woman asked as Anna dragged Elsa to the front, prior to pushing her in front of the old woman while puffing her chest up proudly at the prospect of finding the store so quickly.

"Yes ma'am, I need a dress for the Summer Paradise ball, do you think you could help me?" Elsa meekly requested as the old woman looked her over, taking mental notes on Elsa's extremely slender figure, her platinum hair, and pale skin.

"Of course my dear, follow me to the back and we'll find you a dress that you'll absolutely adore." The old woman stated as she calmly led the snow queen to the back of the store where the changing rooms were stationed, passing row after row of different shoes, dresses, and accessories.

"I'm sorry about my sister by the way; she can be a little ditzy sometimes."

"Oh, never you worry dearie, it's all in harmless fun after all. I have a grand-daughter around the same age; I know how they can be when they're excited." The old woman explained as she and Elsa reached the back of the store where a large selection of dresses were stored, waiting for their chance to be purchased by an ecstatic girl's miserable father for her prom night.

"Wow..." Elsa muttered, admiring the massive selection of dresses in awe. Not even she had so many dresses back in Arendelle, although she suspected she might of she decided to wear anything but her ice dresses every other day.

"Now my dear, what sort of color would you like?" the old woman asked, causing Elsa to purse her lips in intense thought before she smiled broadly.

"White please, a long dress that reaches my feet preferably." The young queen explained, the old woman fishing for a dress as Elsa described exactly what she wanted, pulling out a long white dress with a small crown in a plastic bag next to it. It looked like it was perfect.

"May I try it on miss?" Elsa requested as she gazed at the changing rooms as Anna and Hannah finally decided to see what Elsa was doing and came over to where she and the old woman were speaking.

"Of course dear, change in room 4 alright?" The old woman said as she pointed to a door with a large '4' plastered on the front.

"Thank you miss." Elsa replied before she strolled into the changing room, leaving the poor old woman to deal with Anna and Hannah while she changed.

.

Elsa was completely dumbfounded, the dress was absolutely amazing. It was a long, shimmering white gown that revealed only the slightest amount of the young queen's cleavage, along with a slit on the side for more versatile leg movement, akin to her snow gowns, with strips of cloth falling from Elsa's elbows to her wrists, hanging freely like long white leaves fluttering in the wind. The entire dress was complimented by a shining silver crown with a fake sapphire in the middle, giving the entire outfit a regal appearance. It was perfect to Elsa, she just hoped Andrew would feel the same way.

With a small smile, Elsa quickly changed back into her normal clothes and stepped out of the changing room to pay for the dress when she spotted Anna and Hannah speaking to a thin, sleek long blonde haired man, laughing whenever he appeared to crack a joke or a compliment. Curious as to who the man was, Elsa drew closer to the group after handing the old woman the dress, Andrew's debit card and telling her the debit number to finish the payment.

"Who's this Anna?" Elsa asked, causing the man to turn to face the young queen, his eyes and smile widening when he saw her, although Elsa could easily tell he wasn't paying attention to anything above her shoulders.

"Ahhh... Hello miss, I presume your this little beauty's sister?" the man asked as he gestured towards Anna with a flick of the wrist, although his eyes never wandered from Elsa's breasts.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Elsa asked, trying her best to keep her cool with this increasingly creepy young man, even though Anna and Hannah seemed to be having no trouble with getting along with him.

"My name is Nigel, entrepreneur, artist, chef, and of course _lover extraordinaire_." The man, Nigel, purred as he leaned towards Elsa, almost instantly invading her personal space as he smirked suggestively, obviously attempting to draw as close as he possibly could to Elsa's bosom while she recoiled in disgust, however the smile never left her face, as she put forth her best dignified face, before stepping back to what she believed to be a respectful distance from the man, which in his case was around 3 meters.

"Well Nigel it's a... _Pleasure_ to meet you." Elsa struggled out, prior to turning her head towards the woman ringing up her dress in a desperate attempt to find anything she could use as an excuse to abandon the current conversation.

"Likewise miss-..?"

"Elsa... Elsa Hjroth..." the young queen replied, biting her lip in order to restrain herself from giving the man a fame name along with a few choice insults, while simultaneously silently wishing her surname began with a 'C' instead.

"A lovely name Ms. Hoth." Nigel responded, taking her hand in his own and planting a light kiss on her knuckle. Normally Elsa would have no problem with advances such as this after all, she's dealt with them for the last three months as queen of Arendelle. However, that was before she met Andrew, now it just disturbed her to no end.

"It's _Hjroth_, not _Hoth_..." Elsa muttered before Anna and Hannah intervened, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Nigel, why don't we go and get some lunch?" Hannah asked, grabbing on hand as Anna grabbed the other while she chirped "Yeah! Come on!"

Once Elsa spotted Anna acting in such a way, she was immediately disgusted by her younger sister's behavior, snatching her wrist and pulling her back to speak with her privately.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?!" Elsa whispered loudly to her red-headed sister, who was gazing at Elsa with confusion.

"Um, making a new friend?"

"It _looks_ like your flirting with him Anna, what would Kristoff think if he saw you doing something like that?"

"Elsa relax, it's not like the guys are here, I would never cheat on Kristoff, but I'm not going to never be friends with any other guys!" Anna sighed, hoping this wouldn't turn into another Hans situation, especially since she was only having some fun.

"You know what..." Elsa began as the old woman handed her the dress, which was nestled in a bag, along with Andrew's debit card. "Do what you want, but I'm _not_ going to take place in this sick game... I'm loyal to Andrew, and I will never do anything to betray his trust..."

"I'm not saying betray him, just be friendly, alright?" Anna pleaded, earning a audible groan from Elsa before she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Fine Anna, but I won't like it... At all..."

.

"So you paint in your free time?" Hannah asked Nigel as she took a bite from her salad, gazing with lust at the blonde man who nodded to Hannah and laughed softly before turning to Elsa.

"I do, but I have never seen a canvas as intoxicating as you Elsa." he said, a smoothness in his voice that most girls would find absolutely irresistible, however Elsa was not like most girls, as she quickly darted her eyes towards him, hissing like an aggravated cat as she did so causing the rest of the table to stare at her in surprise and confusion.

"Elsa! Calm down!" Anna whispered to her sister, who was checking her custom phone for any texts from Andrew stating that he was spontaneously in the mall and heading right for her. Unfortunately they were all about his new working hours, along with a reminder about the debit cards pin number, other than that however, nothing that Elsa could find to distract herself with, and so the young queen raised her head, the glare never leaving her face as she grumbled out an apology.

"That's quite a phone Ms. Hoth, very unique." Nigel pointed out, before he pulled out his own phone, which was engraved with a golden 'W' along with a snake wrapped around the ends of the letter. "Of course, it's nothing compared to Mine."

"That's nice." Elsa quickly muttered, doing her best to neglect giving the blonde haired man the time of day, although if his phone was 'so' great, then he could do it himself.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Anna eventually spoke up with a chipper voice.

"Hey! Why don't we go look around in that shop over there?" The princess suggested as she pointed to a store with a sign reading 'GameStop' in red and white letters, with rows and rows of small plastic rectangles with pictures on the front.

"That suits me just fine, let's go." Elsa said as she got up and left the table, not bothering to even throw away her trash as she paced towards the store, half hoping to possibly find a gift for Andrew, with the three other young adults following her quickly.

Once she was in the store, Elsa quickly became overwhelmed by the choices surrounding her, all over the store there we different boxes of games, all with colorful covers and titles. Pondering to herself as to exactly what Andrew would want, Elsa strolled over to a section labeled X-PS9 and began to look over the titles available. There were so many different types on display, cute looking ones, violent looking ones, and even boring looking ones, which Elsa couldn't quite understand.

Eventually the young queen became tired of gazing at the different titles, clamped her eyes shut and reached for a random box on the shelf, pulling it down to examine it closely.

"Battlefield 7? What's that?" Anna, who'd caught up with her sister a few seconds before-hand, and was looking over her shoulder to find out what Elsa was holding.

"I'm not really sure... But it has a soldier on the front, so I _guess _Andrew would like it, right?" Elsa asked as she and Anna walked up to the counter to pay for the box, handing the clerk Andrew's debit card as she punched in the code to the small machine in front of her before the clerk handed her the box, which he put in a small bad with a smile, earning a 'thank you' from Elsa and Anna before they walked back out of the store, to find Roc, who had located a gas station, speaking to Hannah and Nigel. Smiling, Elsa picked up her pace towards the group, quickly pulling Roc aside as she did so.

"Roc, I need help." the young queen whispered, her eyes quickly darting to Nigel just long enough for Roc to receive the subliminal message.

"What's wrong? Is that guy annoying you?" Roc asked, pulling out his phone, ready to contact Andrew if necessary.

"Yeah a little, can you just keep an eye on him, I don't trust him at all..." Elsa replied softly, biting her lip.

"Sure, just act like nothing's wrong, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Thanks Roc..." Elsa sighed before a thought crossed her mind "Roc? Is that your real name?"

Roc merely laughed before switching on the small recording camera attached to his helmet "Nah, my names Mark, I just prefer Roc, sounds more badass, y'know?"

"I understand." Elsa giggled softly, prior to turning back to the group and announcing that they still had a few more hours to find dresses for Anna and Hannah, and that they should begin searching.

.

A few hours later, Roc drove the rest of the group, including Nigel much to Elsa's annoyance, back to Andrew's apartment, all the while Nigel continuously attempted to throw his arm over Elsa's shoulder. Eventually they made it back to the apartment after dropping Hannah off at the hospital to receive further care while the rest of the group consisting of Roc, Nigel, and the two royal sisters made their way up the apartment complex stairways, Nigel attempting to grab Elsa's hand the entire way up.

Once the group made it to Andrew's front door, Elsa had, had just about enough of the blonde man who kept advancing on her, which she addressed, swiftly turning on her heel to face the man, a glare on her face.

"Listen Nigel, I appreciate the kindness that you've shown me today, but my heart belongs to someone already, so if you would kindly desist your constant attempts to seduce me it would make this night end in friendship instead of hatred." Elsa explained, while Nigel's face warped to one of disappointment, followed by one of malice, and hatred, coughing lightly to begin a fake scene that would inevitably coax Andrew out of his apartment.

"You've led me on Miss Elsa! I was under the impression that you would be accompanying me to the grand ball, and here you are saying that you already_ have_ someone?!" Nigel yelled as he grabbed Elsa's shoulders, pushing her against the wall, causing her to drop the bag with her dress and Andrew's gift onto the ground while Roc and Anna were contemplating nervously on whether or not to intervene. "Well let's just see if you think he's so much better than me after _this_!"

With that, Nigel captured Elsa's lips in a kiss as she struggled to break free of his grip without hurting him with her powers, a mistake she would come to regret as she heard the voice of a young man come from behind her, the one man she prayed to God wouldn't see this; Andrew.

"Elsa?..." the young soldier, who had just walked out of his apartment with Kristoff in tow, carrying a small bottle of water, muttered as he approached, which he promptly dropped as his red eyes began to glow in a mixture of confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Andrew! It's not what it looks like!" Elsa cried after she broke free of Nigel's grasp with an icy slap to the face, the latter running for his life with a malicious smirk on his now frostbitten jaw line, knowing all too well that the situation was about to turn extremely ugly.

"_You fucking bitch..._" Andrew growled as small balls of fire appeared in his palms, causing his hands to glow as brightly as his eyes, which resembled those of a demon's, poised for the kill.

"Wait! He pushed me against the wall and kissed me against my will... I would never do that to you... Please sweetheart..." Elsa begged as she slowly drew closer, praying that she could get her boyfriend to see reason, and although something in the back of her mind told her that she was being foolish, she continued to walk forwards none-the-less.

"Your just like Bridget and Kim... You just used me so you could learn about the future... You never loved me..." the young soldier replied, the fire in his hands transforming to a dark shade of purple as it grew in size, giving off a dark aura as they burned like vengeful spirits.

"No... I do love you, your everything to me... Please, just listen to me..." Elsa pleaded, taking another step towards her boyfriend, however, he was having none of it, raising his hands, aiming the flames at Elsa to show he was not fooling around.

_"Leave..."_

"What?... You're kicking me out?..." Elsa whimpered as her eyes filled with tears while her heart shattering into a million shards inside of her chest, finally coming under the realization that Andrew was truly forcing her onto the street.

"Yeah, now get _the fuck_ away from my home..." Andrew replied, letting the flames in his hands dissipate into oblivion, prior to turning back into his apartment.

However, before he could shut the door, Roc spoke up.

"Wait! Dragon, listen to her, she didn't do anything." he explained, however Andrew merely laughed darkly at the black soldier, his eyes never losing their evil glow.

"I gave her a chance... I gave all of this a chance, after all of the _shit _I've been through, and what happens? I get screwed over _again_, despite doing everything I could to keep her happy... She cheated on me anyway, so she can go fuck anyone she wants, _**Far **_away from me..." Andrew explained, getting in Roc's face as he continued his explanation.

"You don't believe she didn't do anything? Well then watch my helmet's camera feed... It'll tell you all you need to know, you fucking heartless bastard." Roc explained as his squad mate stalked towards him, before ripping the helmet from his head with one hand, and knocking him out with the other, rendering him unconscious on the floor as he stomped back into his apartment, leaving Kristoff and Anna to take care of Elsa, who had lost her self control and had begun to break down, sobbing openly as she attempted to desperately claw her way over to the door in a further attempt to speak to Andrew, but was held down by Anna and Kristoff.

Meanwhile inside of Andrew's apartment, the young soldier threw the helmet on the couch and grabbed a small wire on the coffee table, hooking one end up to his phone as the other end was connected to the small camera on Roc's helmet. Sighing, the young soldier planted himself onto the couch and, as soon as the footage was done transferring, hit the play symbol that appeared on the screen, prior to sitting back and beginning to watch the feed. Andrew face quickly turned from one of anger and exhaustion to one of surprise and sadness as soon as he skipped to the section he was looking for, watching the events with baited breath; Elsa denying the man, the man pushing her against a wall and kissing her. It was exactly what Elsa had told him, and instead of believing her, he'd kicked her out.

When that revelation crossed his mind, the young soldier immediately darted off of the couch and sprinted for his front door, terrified that Elsa would already be gone and that he would never find her again. However his fears were alleviated when he silently opened his door and saw that Elsa was still sitting outside of his apartment, with Anna comforting her while Kristoff tended to the unconscious Roc on the floor.

"It's going to be alright Elsa..." Anna cooed as she tried to reach out to her sister, but Elsa merely moved away from her grasp as tears came down like waterfalls, clouding her vision.

"No it won't... Anna_, I love him,_ he's the only guy I've ever wanted... He's the only one who's ever loved me because I'm me, not because I'm a queen... I don't know what I'm going to do without him Anna... I don't know what to do..." Elsa explained, sobbing loudly every few seconds, futilely attempting to bring herself back under control, clamping her eyes shut in an effort to stop tears from flowing.

"Elsa..." Andrew muttered, causing the young queen's eyes to snap open and dart in his direction, before she jumped onto her feet and flung her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she clamped her thin frame tightly against his body, crying into his chest.

"Please, please_, PLEASE_ don't kick me out! I'll do anything; just don't make me le-..." Elsa cut herself off as she felt Andrew's arms wrap around her midriff, while his lips rested on the top of her head, tickling her gently as he spoke.  
"Shhh it's alright Elsa... You don't have to go... Shhh it's okay..." Andrew cooed softly, rubbing the snow queen's back as she tightened her embrace on him, refusing to let go of him.

After a few moments of shared silence throughout the hallway save for Elsa's quiet sobs of grief, Andrew maneuvered himself so that he could pick the distraught snow queen up, which he did, resting her in his arms, carrying her bridal-style into the apartment as Anna and Kristoff dragged Roc in by his feet, struggling with the extra weight that his gear added onto his mass.

Eventually Andrew made his way to his room, Elsa in his arms, still refusing to release the grip she had on him.

"C'mon Snowangel, you're going to have to let go so I can put you down." Andrew explained, yet Elsa merely snuggled into him as her arms tightened around his neck, causing the young soldier to laugh at her childlike behavior before he brought her back into the living room where Anna and Kristoff were depositing Roc on the floor next to the couch, unceremoniously throwing his gear next to him.

"Can we put the TV on?" Anna asked, still slightly shaken from the events that took place only 3 minutes before hand.

"Uh yeah, the remotes right there." Andrew replied pointing to the remote lying on the ground as Kristoff strolled into the kitchen while Anna reached for the plastic control, prior to turning the TV on and turning to face Andrew and Elsa, the latter still nestled in the formers arms.

"Why _did _you hit Roc?" Anna asked intrigued as to why Andrew hadn't just taken the helmet and gone inside.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that for a while anyway, he owed me 20 dollars and it seemed like the perfect excuse to hit him, I can just call it even when he wakes up." Andrew replied, laughing.

.

Meanwhile, outside of the apartment, Nigel ran through the streets as he pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number and bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Nigel?"

"My prince, I've located queen Elsa, she'll be at the Summer Paradise ball tomorrow night."

"Excellent, you've done well my friend, very well indeed."

.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay this question is for the guys; was I accurate in describing GameStop? I've only been in one twice so I don't know if they all look the same or different. As usual if you want chapter updates and ranting just follow this stories twitter TempestSquad! Until next time my minions!**


	20. Chapter 20: What defines us

Dream on the dance floor chapter 20: What defines us

**Hey everybody! Just letting you all know that there's a small lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like that stuff just skip over it, on with the show!**

**.**

"Andrew?..."

The young soldier felt someone poke his shoulder, causing him to groan in frustration at the annoying sensation, not to mention being woken up. Still groggy from being pulled from his dreams, he immediately assumed it was one of his squad mates, and so, braced himself for a bucket of water to be dumped on his head, until of course the velvet voice rang in his ears once again.

"Sweetheart?... Are you awake?..." It was Elsa, and she sounded slightly distressed.

Once Andrew realized who it was he sighed and sat up while opening his eyes, in an effort to comfort the young queen. Unfortunately he accidentally sat up too fast in the wrong direction, his forehead colliding with Elsa's as she leaned over to attempt to garner his attention once again, causing both young adults to fall back, clutching their foreheads, Elsa even letting out a yelp in surprise.

"Ow... Damn it, what is it Elsa?..." Andrew muttered as he gazed over at his girlfriend, who had recovered, prior to crawling on top of the young soldier and wrapping her arms around his neck, a frown present on her face along with tears staining her pale cheeks.

"I had another nightmare... I'm scared Andrew..." Elsa whimpered as her entire body began to tremble in fear of some invisible apparition, her arms locking around Andrew like a vice.

"Never thought I'd ever hear that... What was it about snowangel?" Andrew inquired as he pulled Elsa and himself up into a sitting position, before he began to rub her back gently.

"It was about that guy I was telling you about from my time... Prince Norris... I had a dream that he was beating me to death..." the young snow queen whispered as she buried her face into Andrew's bare chest, taking in his scent; fresh pine surprisingly enough.

Eventually, after a few minutes of dead silence, Elsa finally began to smile, content that she was back in Andrew's arms instead of the tendrils of her nightmares.

Andrew meanwhile sighed in abnegation, fishing through his mind for something he could use to conjure a conversation to het Elsa's mind off of her nightmare. In the end he could only come up with one idea, and so decided to wing it to see what would happen, although he was genuinely curious as to what Elsa's opinion would be concerning his question.

"What about me?" he asked, with a little more trepidation than he would have liked.

"What about you, sweetheart?" The young queen asked, adjusting herself so that she was firmly planted on her boyfriends lap while she gasped his hand and began to absentmindedly play with his fingers one at a time.

"What do you think I would've been like if I was some fancy prince back in Arendelle?" this question made Elsa pause in thought. Why would Andrew be concerned about something like that? Never the less, she answered, a gentle smile forming as she did so.

"I think-... No, I _know _I would've fallen for you, even in Arendelle." the young queen stated with pride as one of the brightest smiles the young soldier had ever seen flashed across her face. "I have no doubt about that, and besides, you may never get the chance to be a prince, but I happen to know that you would have become a great king of Arendelle."

"Oh? And what does the king get to do?" Andrew asked with a smirk, prior to his hands traveled under Elsa's shirt, resting on Elsa's flat stomach, sending a subliminal message she immediately understood.

**(Lemon: Skip to the next set of parentheses kids, seriously Elsa and Andrew get dirty and I don't feel like scarring you for life.)**

"Whatever he pleases." the queen whispered seductively, before guiding her boyfriend's hands up to her breasts, which he gently massaged as he and Elsa shared a long kiss, letting their tongues have a small wrestling match in Elsa's mouth, quickly traveling to Andrew's once Elsa's tongue found an opening. After a few minutes of this, Elsa pulled away, slowly pulling her shirt off, purposely drawing the process out to tease the soldier in front of her, before throwing the shirt to the side and smirking provocatively.

"What is your desire my king?" Elsa asked with a wink as she shook her thin frame to make her breasts shake provocatively.

"Well those pesky pajama bottoms are in the w-..." Andrew was cut off as Elsa placed a finger on his lips to silence him as she fell back onto the bed and pulled her pajama bottoms off, along with her panties in one yank, before throwing them onto the floor and laying back with her legs spread, leaving nothing to the young soldiers imagination.

"Well _you_ certainly aren't being very lady-like tonight." Andrew laughed as reached down and slid a finger into Elsa's flower, causing her to gasp in delight before lifting her head up, the ever present smirk still gracing her features.

"In that case, would you like me to put it away?" she asked, beginning to push herself up into a sitting position as Andrew helped her up, however once the young queen was in a sitting position the young soldier kept pulling until she was on her knees on top of him as her lips locked with his as two of his fingers found their way inside of Elsa, both sliding into her vagina with no trouble as she moaned loudly into Andrew's mouth.

Eventually the two pulled away from the kiss and Elsa smiled sweetly before an idea hit her. She remembered 2 of her servants talking about something named 'fellatio' which according to them involved putting your lover's penis in your mouth, and at the time even the thought disgusted her, but now... Now seemed rather appealing. After all, it wasn't like this was just some arranged marriage which required they bear children, so she had no intention of restricting sex exclusively to child bearing, it was a lot of fun with Andrew, even though he was her first and definitely only lover, not to mention it was most definitely her choice...

"Hey, um, sweetheart?..." Elsa asked as Andrew removed his camouflage shorts, revealing his member to Elsa, which made her blush a deep crimson, however it didn't deter her from her plan.

"Can I, um try something?..." she requested timidly, earning a nod from a confused Andrew before she took a deep breath and ducked down to her boyfriends erect member, experimentally licking it lightly, causing Andrew to shudder. To her honest surprise, it actually tasted rather pleasant, while it obviously didn't taste anything like a gourmet meal it was still nice; slightly salty with a hint of bitter taste. Elsa decided that she liked it and leaned back down for more, this time gently suckling on the head of Andrew's penis while he ran his fingers through her hair as the young queen slowly took more and more of his length into her mouth.

"Wow Elsa, I wasn't expecting _that..."_ Andrew muttered as his girlfriends mouth began to envelop his entire penis, her tongue lightly running along with bottom while the young soldier gently guided her head up and down his length.

After a few more minutes of Elsa's gentle sucking, Andrew began to gasp repeatedly, barely giving Elsa any real warning before he groaned softly and released his load down her throat, with the young queen doing her best to swallow the torrents of semen as it shot into her mouth, coating the back of her throat in the salty liquid. Once both lovers recovered, Andrew sighed and gently began to run his hands through Elsa's hair once again.

"Remind me to have you do that more often."

**(End lemon: If you didn't heed my warning then I'm not paying for therapy for you.)**

Suddenly, the loving moment that the two young adults shared between each other quickly transformed from serenity came terror; for the moment that Elsa sat back up and wiped her mouth which was curled up into a content smile with the back of her hand there was a loud knock on the door.

"Elsa?" Came a voice from the other side, one that made Elsa gasp in surprise and fear; Anna. Biting her lip, the still stark naked Elsa quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed Andrew's cargo shorts, throwing them to the young soldier who quickly pulled them up, unfortunately alerting Anna to their movements at the same time, since both lovers were so loud in their attempt to redress themselves, causing the young princess to think that either Elsa or Andrew was walking over to answer the door.

With this assumed knowledge she opened the door quickly without thinking and was met with a sight that caused her eyes to widen as large as saucers, with her mouth matching her eyes behavior; Elsa, standing in the middle of the room, her slender body absolutely nude, with Andrew sitting on the bed without a shirt, although it was in his hand, and was about to put it on.

"Oh... Oh my God... Elsa you're... You're naked and Andrew has no shirt... And... _Oh my God_..." Anna muttered as she covered her eyes with her hands, stunned, giving Elsa an opportunity to from a crude ice robe and shuffle over to her younger sister, concern in her eyes as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder before turning to the young soldier throwing his shirt over his head.

"Sweetheart can you give us some privacy? I think Anna and I need to have a sister-to-sister talk." Elsa clarified, receiving a nod from the aforementioned young man as he left the room, informing the two royal sisters he would be making himself a cup of tea. Once he left the room Elsa gently grasped Anna's hand and led her to the foot of the bed, prior to sitting down and instructing Anna to do the same.

"Alright Anna, do you want to tell me what's going on? Why don't you like the idea of Andrew and I having sex?" Elsa asked as she squeezed her sister's hand lightly. "You can be honest, I won't get mad."

"Well it's just... There are two reasons. One; I don't like the thought of some guy on top of you, using your body to please himself, and two; I'm afraid it'll break the bond we've formed over the last few months as sisters again..." Anna explained, biting her lip as she did so, worried that Elsa would fall back on her previous comment and begin to yell at her, but instead Elsa merely giggled softly and smiled.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm not going to shut everyone out again, don't even think that'll happen, because it won't, I may love Andrew, I still love you as well, we're sisters, nothing is going to change that alright?" The young queen clarified as Anna gazed up at her, a timid smile etched on her face.

"I still don't like the idea of him using your body just to please himself..." this comment caused Elsa's laugh to grow slightly louder before she rolled her eyes.

"Who told you it's_ only_ the guy who gets pleasure from the experience?" Elsa asked prior shaking her head, dismissing her previous comment and finishing her explanation "Don't worry about that either, alright? Andrew has no intention of keeping me away from you or the rest of the world, I know he's damaged, but so am I. Remember what mommy always used to say to us? 'Who you are does not define you, it's what you do with your life that defines how others perceive you'."

Anna nodded and smiled warmly as her thoughts drifted back to the nights when she and Elsa were still children and their mother would read them bed-time stories and give them snippets of wisdom such as the one Elsa had just repeated. It made her realize just how much Elsa had learned, even though she was locked in her room. Elsa was extremely wise for such a young age, which in turn made Anna come to the conclusion that her sister knew exactly what she was doing, as so, Anna's smile widened as she threw her arms around her elder sister in an embrace, which Elsa gratefully returned before they both pulled away from the hug and Elsa spoke up.

"I'm glad that's sorted out, now why don't we go bother Andrew until he agrees to make us both some hot chocolate?" Elsa proposed winking, earning a vigorous nod from the red-head before they both nearly dashed out of the room, the former conjuring a large clump of snow in her hand as she ran, her eyes trained directly on her boyfriend who, unfortunately for him, had his back turned, only noticing her at the last minute.

"Hey snowangel; what's u-..._**AHHH FUCK ELSA!"**_

_**.**_

"Come on I said I was sorry..." Elsa whined as she pulled against the thick, and so far un-freezable, ropes binding her wrists and ankles, forcing her to grasp her hot chocolate that Andrew handed her with both hands while Anna silently giggled at Andrew's strange method of controlling her older sister.

"I know you have, 4 times as a matter of fact, but I still don't feel like getting another snowball down my shirt." Andrew replied as he gave Anna her hot chocolate, which she gratefully took a long sip from, happy to taste the chocolaty drink as she gazed over to her sister, who was attempting to slide her chair over to the young soldier while he chuckled at her as she wriggled around on the chair like a worm.

"I still can't believe how fast he took you to the ground." Anna muttered as she took another sip of her drink before turning to Andrew in curiosity. "Did you learn how to do that in the army?"

"Yeah, we learned how to do that in basic training so that if we ran into a situation where our guns would be useless we could still use hand to hand combat. Of course I left out the part where you interrogate and execute the captive, but I obviously have no intention of doing that to snowangel here." Andrew explained as he helped Elsa the rest of the way before she leaned against his shoulder, smiling in contentment as Andrew wrapped an arm against her midriff, pulling her closer.

"So you used military combat tactics to tie my sister up?" Anna asked dumbfounded not only at the thought that Elsa let herself be caught like this but that the young soldier would know that in the first place. How could they possibly teach someone to do something like that? Even Arendelle's most vicious troops would show enough honor on the battlefield that they would never resort to tactics such as interrogation and murder of an unarmed man, and now here in the future it was apparently one of the first lessons taught.

"Well, yeah, pretty much..." Andrew shrugged as he reached for his tea with his free hand, keeping the other locked around Elsa, to prevent her from falling, and more importantly, getting away.

"So will you untie me now?" Elsa interjected with an innocent smile as she held her wrists up to show she was still unable to freeze through the ropes, although the frost layering the material gave evidence that she was most definitely attempting it often.

"Hmm, a tempting offer, but _no way in hell_." Andrew retorted as he reached over to make sure the knot around her wrists was still secure before checking the knot around her ankles and taking another sip of his tea while Elsa made a noise akin to a crying puppy, which made Anna giggle at her sister's antics, eventually forming a question that was meant for Andrew.

"Where was the war exactly? It doesn't look like this place is suffering at all." She asked, gazing out the window at the city below, which was still bustling with herds of people despite it being at least 2 AM.

"Russia mainly, although the fighting did spread to China eventually, it never made it here though." the young soldier attempted to explain, although all it did was confuse the red-headed princess, something Andrew picked up on quickly as he further clarified his explanation. "Basically two really big countries, there are three super powers in the world, and one of them tried to take over the world, Russia, so America and China allied and killed the dictator."

"So did you fight in a lot of big battles during the war? And what did you do when you weren't fighting?" Elsa inquired curiously as more hot chocolate passed her lips, warming her insides like an invisible shield, protecting her from the darkness of her nightmares.

"Yeah, we didn't have much down-time, but we made the best of it. We were allowed to have things like TVs and books, just no phones, so I couldn't really call my family, not that I had any real need to." Andrew clarified, his voice becoming progressively darker once he brought up his family, something that both royal sisters picked up on, as they simultaneously gazed in his direction.

"Why not? Didn't you miss them when you were fighting?"

"Not really, my parents and I don't really get along, and my brother was fighting the war as well, so I never had to call him, I could just throw something across the room to get his attention. The only other person I could've called was a girl named Kimberly, and I suspected that she'd been cheating on me even before I went off to war, so I wasn't surprised to never get any mail from her." With that the young soldier reached over and rubbed the top of Elsa's head as she grinned in contentment. "Not that I'm complaining, after all, I have snowangel here with me now."

Anna smiled at this; Elsa was right, although he had a strange way of showing it, Andrew truly cared about her big sister. It was a comforting thought, after all it was one of her chief worries after the whole winter fiasco that Elsa would end up with someone who cared only about her position and not the young woman who held it, much like Hans did with her. But it was just plainly obvious that Andrew couldn't care less about her royal status, after all, he'd just tied her up without any hesitation or fear of consequences. Even her control over ice didn't seem to faze him, although Anna couldn't possibly fathom why.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep so I have energy for the party tomorrow night." Anna happily muttered smiling as she evicted herself from the table and placed her now empty hot chocolate mug into the sink before hugging her sister from behind and bidding her and Andrew goodnight, leaving the two lovers alone in the kitchen.

"So... Feel like untying me now sweetheart?" Elsa asked, holding her wrists up once again with the cutest pout she could possibly make, causing Andrew to chuckle softly before he began to untie the knot binding a grinning Elsa's wrists together, releasing her arms followed by her ankles.

After Elsa felt the binds around ankles finally loosen, she quickly conjured a clump of snow in her hand, preparing to pay Andrew back for his little trick, however the young soldier was anticipating her attack and immediately countered the young queen, dodging the snowball of death and lifting her over his shoulder in one fell swoop as she shrieked in surprise, prior to laughing as he carried her to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed, while she giggled uncontrollably, knowing full well that she'd be paying for attempting that trick.

Once the door was closed Andrew turned to Elsa and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms above her head while she bit her lip, resisting the urge to quickly swing her foot up to the space between her boyfriends legs, which would no doubt cause him to release her, however she decided against it at the last moment when Andrew's lips gently met hers, their tongues once again engaging in a wrestling match in their mouths.

A few minutes of kissing later, Elsa let out a large yawn, signaling that she'd sapped away her remaining energy, and so Andrew let the pressure of his wrists off and laid down beside her, pulling her against his body as she sighed in contentment, happy to have cleared the air with her sister.

.

"Elsa, I need some help getting ready." Anna called to Elsa as she attempted to fashion her hair into a style akin to the hairstyle she had during her sisters coronation, which was no easy task without a servant to help her do so, which meant Elsa would need to be the next best thing.

"What's wrong Anna, I'm busy getting ready." Aforementioned sister asked from the bedroom where she was preparing herself for the ball, brushing her own hair in preparation for tying into its signature braid, hissing in pain whenever she felt a tug in her platinum locks.

"My hair won't stay in place! It's really annoying!"

Elsa sighed; if only Andrew hadn't dragged Kristoff off to God knows where to clean themselves up, leaving the two royal sisters to fend for themselves until Roc, who'd recovered from Andrew's attack few hours ago, showed up to drive them to the ball. In the back of her mind, Elsa secretly hoped that Roc would be fit to drive them, after all, he'd been knocked out cold the previous night, yet he seemed completely fine once he'd woken up and recovered from the blow after only a few minutes of pacing around the room, making a deal with Andrew a few minutes afterwards that he would drive Elsa and Anna to the ball and guard the apartment. Although something told Elsa guarding meant ordering take-out and watching TV.

"Elsa come on, I need help!" With another sigh, the young queen finished braiding her hair and strolled out of the room to assist her younger sister, who appeared to be having a small wrestling match in the living room in front of the inactive TV, which she was using as a makeshift mirror. The saddest part however was that Anna appeared to be losing, evident by her growls and curses whenever strands of hair flew out of place.

"Calm down Anna, just hold on." Elsa chided, causing Anna to glance over at the former, which only made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Elsa! Oh my god, you look astounding!" Anna exclaimed, pulling herself to her feet to get a closer look at the sparkling white dress Elsa had garbed herself in while the snow queen walked over and turned Anna around, making her sit down on the couch so she could style her hair easily.

"Thanks, I just hope Andrew thinks I look alright..." the young queen bit her lip, worried that Andrew wouldn't actually like the dress, after all Elsa had been dressed in clothes from his time for the last week, with only one day in a dress, and he didn't even seem to interested in it. What if he didn't like it? What could she do? Elsa's heart began to pound as she considered this, unable to focus on braiding her sister's hair.

"Of course he will! Are you kidding?! Elsa he won't be able to resist you!"

Elsa beamed at her sister; Anna always knew how to give her an extra bout of confidence with only a few choice words, despite anything that could be going wrong around them, which had happened a lot when Elsa had first returned to Arendelle from the Ice Mountains. Every day, when noble visitor after noble visitor asked for either Elsa's hand or trading routes, the last thing she thought she needed was more human interaction, however Anna, and more recently Andrew, would always prove that ideology completely false.

"Thanks Anna, you always know _just_ what to say." Elsa complimented, finishing up Anna's hair, passing her a small handheld mirror to admire the snow queen's work closely, something she did with a huge smile across her face. However, after a few moments, her smile dimmed slightly, causing Elsa to look over at her sister in confusion, asking what was wrong prior to Anna sighing as she removed her shirt and jeans, and slipping on her dress, which was a long strapless purple and blue dress, reaching to her ankles, with a small tiara, giving her the image of a princess, which meant everything was exactly as it should be.

"Well... It's just... I'm kind of worried to find out what Kristoff thinks of me in a dress as well, but hey, if he doesn't like it, it'll only be for one night." Anna explained, while Elsa gaped at her, dumbfounded that not only did her younger sister worry about things like appearance as well, but that she was worried Kristoff wouldn't like it, just as Elsa was worried about Andrew. After a few moments of silence, Elsa quickly recovered and repeated the words Anna had just told her.

"Anna; he won't be able to resist you!"

The younger sister laughed as she secured the rest of her dress into place, and began swiftly looking over Elsa's dress, which the snow queen had obviously modified, since small shining snowflakes peppered the torso area of the dress along with small shades of blue here and there, giving the dress a majestic air about it.

After a few minutes of small talk between the two sisters, a loud knock rang out, emitting from the front door. With a small sigh of trepidation, Elsa rose to her feet and walked over to the front door, with Anna following closely behind her. Once they reached the door, Elsa pulled open the door to reveal Roc, who was in his gear, as always, smiling warmly at the two royal sisters.

"Are you ladies ready to get going?" he asked, holding up his car keys to make a point. Nodding confidently, Elsa turned to her sister with determination in her eyes, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Ready to show all these people from the future how the Hjroth sisters party?" Elsa asked, prior to conjuring a brief, un-melting flurry around her and Anna, which showered them for a few seconds with ice crystals that gave both an almost divine shine to them both.

Anna nodded with just as much determination as her elder sister.

"Whenever you are, let's go Elsa!"

.

**Party time! Party time! PARTY TIME!... Next time that is. ;)  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Road Ahead

Dream on the dance floor chapter 21: The Days Ahead

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just thought I'd let you know, if you didn't realize it by the chapter name, that this is the last chapter of this story. Fear not! There is a sequel being composed as you read this very line! (That's right, I know your reading this. Yes you with the blonde hair and glasses.) Without further a-do and-... blah blah blah, here's the last chapter!**

**.**

"I hate this suit..." Kristoff muttered to Andrew as they walked down a large red and cream oriental hallway which connected to the grand ballroom, which was covered in flamboyant paintings and decor normally reserved for places of royalty, although as far as the ice harvester could tell, that's exactly what this place was.

"I hate wearing this shit, too, but it's pretty much the only thing they let guys dress in at these parties, believe me, I'd be much happier in combat gear." Andrew said, doing his best to relate to his blonde friend, even though in truth he'd been forced to wear such clothes as a child almost every day. A fact Kristoff seemed to sense, as his gazed was a fixed grimace, sent in the young soldier's direction.

"That's such a lie, your moving in that thing like it's another layer of skin or something."

Andrew shrugged at the comment.

"I'd still prefer my combat gear." he commented, stopping in front of two large doors which connected the hallway and grand ballroom together prior to sighing loudly, obviously nervous.

"Something wrong Andrew?"

"Yeah, kind of... You see this will... This'll be the first ball I've been to in a little over years, and I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms with a lot of the guests attending this ball the last time..." Andrew replied, deep in thought, but still focused enough to give Kristoff a coherent response.

"Uh oh; what happened?" Kristoff asked, genuinely curious to know what exactly Andrew could've done to warrant hatred, or at least distaste from an entire room full of people.

"Well... Did Elsa happen to mention anything about a girl named Kim to you?"

Kristoff nodded slowly, unsure where the conversation was going. Elsa had mentioned her just that morning while they were both eating breakfast as Andrew attempted to pry Anna's hand out of his new DVD player, which was a long and arduous challenge, seeing as how he didn't want another appliance destroyed by his new house guests, although as far as anyone else knew, Andrew thought the DVD player was only the first casualty, although he knew better.

"Basically Kim and I had a fight during the middle of the party, we were both screaming at each other, which of course, incentivized everyone and their mother to watch us argue like we were entertainers, and I may have called her something a little inappropriate." Andrew explained, checking his phone for the time while simultaneously making sure his compact .45, which he snuck into the party, lest Elsa see it and reprimand him, was still tucked away behind his back, along with a small box, barely large enough to fit into his hand.

"What did you call her that made everyone hate you?" the blonde young man asked, still utterly puzzled.

"A stupid unfeeling cunt."

"Oh... Yeah I can see why they wouldn't like you much..." Kristoff muttered, astounded that Andrew used that type of language in a place like this. Then again, something told him that he shouldn't be surprised, after all, Andrew Was a soldier, so he probably wasn't exactly fond of all things proper. How ironic that he was in a relationship with the queen of a highly respected and powerful kingdom.

"Well the night's not going to go any faster out here... Ready?" Andrew asked, placing his hand on the door, waiting for confirmation from his friend.

Once Kristoff nodded Andrew, with a nervous sigh, pushed open the doors to reveal an amazing sight; a huge ballroom, which nearly rivaled even castle Arendelle's, filled with businessmen, aristocrats and their families. Andrew was right, everyone in the room had some form of fancy dress or tuxedo on, with various sizes and colors of drinks spread among the crowd as the owners of the drinks chatted about various subjects, ranging from the stock prices for the day to the mornings weather for golf.

However, once Andrew and Kristoff stepped into the room, nearly every conversation around them ceased as the collective gaze of the room transfixed on the young soldier, who was glaring back, his eyes glowing faintly.

"What, you people got a problem?" Andrew hissed, whipping his head in several different directions, scaring the few people he locked eyes with, prior to stalking over to the bar, with Kristoff following closely behind. Eventually, once Andrew and Kristoff had perched themselves onto bar stools and both ordered large glass tankards of German beers, most of the surrounding crowd slowly dispersed and returned to their previous conversations, save for a few guests who still eyed Andrew warily, unsure what the red-eyed young man was planning.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the people here don't like you." Kristoff muttered taking a sip from the large mug of beer placed in front of him by a bartender that looked to already be overworked and underpaid, evident by the bags under her eyes.

"Yup, welcome to my daily life." Came Andrew's reply, laced with disdain for those around him, minus Kristoff of course, who glanced at the young soldier, perplexed.

"Your daily life? What are you talking about?"

"Well you know about those stories where the knight in shining armor saves the queen from the big bad monster?" Kristoff nodded, swirling the beer in his mug causing it slowly to froth up the top. "Well I'm the monster to most people, I've never gotten along well with others since I was shy as a kid, and when I went through the war I just realized I never needed there help to begin with, so I shut everyone except my squad out of my life, not easy, but I felt like it had to be done. So yeah, to everyone around me I'm just the evil monster who you should never associate with, unless you want to be my next meal, or some bullshit like that."

"But that's obviously not true though, so why let them think that way?" Kristoff asked.

"Because, like I said, I've never found any real need to socialize with anyone other than my squad and their families, and so my philosophy is just live and let live with the people around me, I don't care about them and they don't care about me, and that's served me fine for years... Until..." Andrew hesitated, taking a sip of his beer before continuing "Until I met Elsa... I don't know exactly what it is about her that made me fall in love with her... Maybe it's because we both suffered as children... Maybe it's because we both have powers-..."

"Or maybe it's because you're actually her knight in shining armor... Or... Combat gear." this comment made Andrew glance at his friend, confused, tilting his head to the side slightly, and silently requesting further clarification on the saying. "What you said earlier, about you being the evil monster in the stories; maybe you're actually the knight and you just don't know it yet."

Andrew paused for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say about Kristoff's observations. It was true that recently the young soldier was much more social recently, and his joviality had been restored, but he was still doubtful, after all, he'd had the mindset that he'd always been the bad one for almost half a decade, and here it was pulling a 180 in only a week, all because of just one girl. Just one girl that Andrew was becoming increasingly aware he wanted to have as more than a girlfriend.

"Maybe... Hey Kristoff?"

"What?" the ice harvester asked.

"Did you happen to see Elsa or Anna's dresses? I never got a chance to actually see Elsa's." Andrew inquired, taking another long gulp of beer.

"Nope, guess it's going to be a surprise." the ice harvester muttered, mimicking his friend's actions.

"I hope so, I found out they spent 660 dollars on their dresses, not too sure what the 60 is for but it's safe to say it'll be an interesting surprise alright."

"It's not going to be for much longer." a male voice rang out behind the two, causing both Andrew and Kristoff to meet the fearsome smirk of Roc, who was unwrapping a piece of gum with his gloved hands, prior to plopping it into his mouth and wirelessly gesturing to the large double doors that Andrew and Kristoff had come through just minutes before when suddenly, the doors slowly swung open and what stepped through the entrance made every man woman and child, including Andrew and Kristoff, grow silent as they stared at the sight before them as Roc turned to Andrew and Kristoff and said "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Hannah of the kingdom of nothing,"

There stood Elsa, Anna, and Hannah, all shining as if the heavens itself opened up to grace the three young woman, all in majestic dresses, Elsa and Anna with huge smiles on their faces that only grew when they spotted their boyfriends staring at them, flabbergasted at the two royal sisters and their friend, who had, in less than 3 seconds, caught the attention of every man in the room, just by walking in the front door.

After a 5 second pause throughout the room, Elsa and Anna began to slowly walk through the room while Hannah went off to socialize, the crowd parting to let them pass, while a few single, and even some married men began to request a dance with either one of the sisters, quickly stating their various degrees of success and wealth, however each and every advance was quietly ignored as they slowly made their way over to their boyfriends, who were both as red as cherries, something that truly humored Elsa.

Eventually, after around 15 seconds of constant requests from various men to dance and even a few asking if they wanted to head to a hotel, Elsa and Anna finally arrived in front of their boyfriends, both grinning confidently when they saw that both young men were speechless. With a small bow of respect, Elsa quietly held her hand out in a receiving gesture towards Andrew while various other party-goers quietly grumbled at the young soldier, throwing out quiet comments about him just being a drunk, obviously jealous of his supposed luck.

"May I have this dance sir?" Elsa smoothly requested, winking at the young soldier as she did so, earning a small nod as he grasped her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Once they arrived in the middle of the dance floor with other couples dancing around them, Andrew and Elsa grasped each other gently as the music began, with the former chuckling quietly all the while.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance, very interesting." Andrew said as they began to slowly move to the beat of the music, giving enough space for other dancing couples to perform their fancy moves and tricks that they'd spent weeks practicing. To the young queen and her red eyed boyfriend, the only trick they needed was to slowly move in tune with each other.

"Roc told me that the people here don't like you very much, I thought I'd show them all that you don't need them and never will ever again, since I'm here." Elsa winked, prior to burying her head into her boyfriend's chest as they continued to float around the dance floor.

"Oh you showed them alright, I don't think anyone is going to be bothering me anymore." Andrew replied, rubbing Elsa's back, making sure to trace small circles on her shoulder blades just the way she seemed to like it.

Suddenly, without warning a loud noise erupted from the ballroom's dessert table, causing everyone, including Elsa and Andrew, to glance over in the direction of the disruption to find a guilty looking Anna standing in the middle of the room next to a flaming chocolate fountain that had been knocked over, with melted chocolate covering her and the guests around her while Kristoff and Roc dashed over, only to both slip in the sweet liquid, both falling into the chocolate with a loud splash as he guests still on the dance floor gazed on, with large grins littering their faces as the flames on the fountain died down. However, instead of running over to help the three young adults, Elsa and Andrew merely laughed, turned back to each other and continued to dance.

"That reminds me Snowangel; I found some permafrost inside of my broken coffee maker when I was fixing it this morning, feel like telling me where that came from?" Andrew asked nonchalantly with a grin, although the only response he got was a small denying nod along with a light hearted giggle from the snow queen.

.

After a few more minutes of slow methodical dancing, Elsa suddenly realized how long she'd been in the future, and the deal she had made with Andrew.

"So..." Elsa began as she rose to head to lock eyes with the young soldier "It's been a week... How'd I do?"

This question brought a smile to Andrews face; he wasn't even aware Elsa was still worried about their little deal, however, that still didn't stop him from quickly thinking of a retort.

"Well let's see, if I subtract the four and carry the 2... I'd say-..." Andrew cut himself off as he captured Elsa's lips in a kiss as her arms snaked around the back of his head, pulling his head closer as their tongues began to rub against each other slowly, before Andrew pulled back to finish "I'd say that you more than succeeded..."

With that, Elsa's heart began to swell inside of her chest, knowing that, even with all of the problems and issues that Andrew has had over the last four years, she was able to break through his walls in just a week. That accomplishment alone was more important to her than any other achievement she had ever had, even her title as queen of Arendelle paled in comparison. "I love you..."

Andrew chuckled as the song ended. "I love you, too."

Then, everything went horribly wrong, as a voice rang out behind Andrew's ear, along with what sounded like a knife being drawn out of its scabbard as Elsa's face contorted to one of terror when she realized just who was behind Andrew; Prince Norris.

"But you'll never have her." he muttered, winding his arm back, which contained a small, but razor sharp blade resting at the ready in the palm of his hand, prior to thrusting the knife forwards into Andrew's lower back, aiming for the spine in an attempt to paralyze him. The knife appeared to strike home as it cut through the material of the jacket with little to no effort as guests all around them shrieked and hollered in fear while Elsa dropped to her knees and reached for her boyfriend who appeared to be unconscious.

"No... Andrew..." Elsa whimpered as tears began to run down her face prior to snapping her gaze up to Norris, who was laughing triumphantly "How?... How could you?..."

"My dear, I told you I would make you pay for denying me." Norris informed the snow queen smugly, playing with another small knife as he repeated the same exact words from her nightmare the night she first slept in Andrew's arms. "You see 'my queen' if you hadn't denied me the first time, none of this would've had to happen, I'm just eliminating my competition is all. I spent much to long seeking the fabled Book of Time to send you here, so you would come to realize how much you should appreciate being in _my_ arms, and you somehow find the _One _goddamn man in this decrepit future that's a bigger freak than _YOU!_"

"There is no competition Norris, because I chose Andrew... I chose him because unlike you, and every other noble who attempted to win my hand, he loved me, not my position... And you've killed him in cold blood just because I loved him..." Elsa whimpered out, before razor tipped icicles formed in the young queen's hands, however, before she could lunge for the arrogant prince, something stopped her dead in the water; Andrew's voice.

"Eliminating the competition... I like the sound of that." the moment the statement passed through the young soldiers lips, his hand shot forwards, launching a fireball directly at the prince's chest, causing him to shriek in burning pain as the flames charred his skin, burning through the brown silk shirt as if there was nothing there to begin with.

The moment the prince landed, Andrew was instantly on him, grabbing the prince by his shirts collar with one hand, lifting him up against the wall as the young soldier reached behind his back, before pulling out his handgun, which had a large scratch across the barrel from the knife.

"No..." Norris muttered when he spied the gun, which had obviously deflected his blow.

"Now... Are you A; kindly going to tell me what the fuck this 'Book of Time' is, or B; am I going to have to rip your fucking kidneys out in front of all these lovely people?" Andrew asked, smirking at he held his pistol up to Norris' head as Anna, Kristoff, Roc, and Hannah rushed over, standing off to the side with Elsa, while the rest of the guests watched from the other side of the room in terror.

"The Book of Time is what I used to send Elsa here, your stupid bitch read the contents of the pages, which transported her here, and she can't get back to Arendelle without my help."

"Why is that?" Andrew asked, still debating on whether or not to blow the bottom half of the princes jaw across the room.

"Because the book is still in Arendelle, presumably on the queen's old bedroom floor, and I happened to rip a few pages out of the text before I placed it in her room, the only pages that can send her back." Norris explained, gasping for air once Andrew slammed him against the wall.

"And where are those pages now?"

"Scattered across the modern world... I had my loyal knight's travel across the expansive globe to hide the pages in several different countries... England, Spain, Italy, France, and so many more... I happen to know that you have only just enough money to keep yourself in your apartment and floating in liquor, so you're basically _useless_."

"Wrong..." a voice from beside the two young men rang out, causing both to gaze in the direction of the voice to come face to face with an older gentleman with a large burn across the right side of his face; Andrew's father "My boy has proved that he is Far from useless, unlike you... You had no loyal knights, you offered to pay me to send my men to hide those pages, and then, once they were hidden, you were also no-where to be found."

Once Andrew's father finished speaking to the prince, the older gentleman pulled out a revolver from his pocket, along with what looked to be small book, and after tossing the latter to Andrew, who dropped Norris in order to catch the book, sighed at the young soldier who was staring at the notebook in confusion.

"It's the codes to your inheritance, along with locations of the pages... I can see that there is no way to keep you away from your girlfriend there..." Andrew's father said as he walked up and re-pinned Prince Norris to the wall and dug the barrel of his revolver into the side of the snobby prince's temple. "Now leave, something tells me that she won't want to see this next part..."

However, Andrew didn't move, even when Elsa gently began to pull on his arm.

"Why are you giving me these?" the young soldier asked as he opened the notebook to find that everything was as his father had said; codes for the family vault, locations scattered across the world, everything.

"Because... Because what your girlfriend said was true... We all abandoned you and your brother, when you needed us the most... Think of it as my last attempt to be the father that I should have been for the last four years..." with that, Andrew noticed that the gun had been loaded and quickly pulled Elsa towards him, turning her to face him so that she wouldn't have to witness what was about to take place. The crack of the gun firing, however, told the young queen all she needed to know.

.

A few hours later, after calling the rest of Andrew's squad, along with 2 other full squads of fully armed personnel, the situation was cleared up rather quickly and, after a few more hours of partying, the group was given a free ride home, and after making sure Hannah would be alright, Andrew, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff finally made their way back to Andrew's apartment, with the two royal sisters being carried by their respective boyfriends. Anna had even fallen asleep, and was currently snoring away in Kristoff's arms while Andrew quickly unlocked the door, walking in with Elsa humming in his arms.

"Alright, goodnight guys... I'll make sure Anna gets a goodnight sleep.." Kristoff muttered as he yawned loudly, while Andrew nodded to his blonde friend before carrying Elsa into his room and depositing her onto the bed, prior to grabbing Elsa's pajamas from the dresser and throwing them over to the young queen, and closing the door so they could have some privacy.

"So..." Elsa began with a light hearted huff, removing her dress and bra, before picking up her pajama shirt and slipping it on over her head. "Around the world... We're going to be traveling around the world..."

Andrew immediately noticed something was obviously distressing Elsa, at least if her tone of voice was anything to go on.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he removed his suit piece by piece before beginning the hunt for something more comfortable to slumber in.

Elsa was honestly unsure how to answer the young man's question, in truth she was terrified of the idea of having to spend months at sea traveling the world, but at the same time she had always desired to see more of the earth as a child before her parents supposed death. Eventually, after a little consideration, Elsa was able to word out her explanation.

"I'm just a little scared of boats... I thought my parents were killed in a shipwreck so it's going to be kind of nerve racking for me, and probably Anna as well." Elsa muttered as Andrew, who had found himself a dark red t-shirt and black shorts, sat down on the bed beside her and began to chuckle. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Elsa, we're not going to be taking a boat, which would take way too long."

"Then what are we going to use? Because I'm pretty sure we'll be traveling across the sea if what you've been saying about all these different places is true." Elsa retorted, prior to pulling herself onto Andrew lap.

"A much faster method, a plane, like that thing you rode in a few days ago, just bigger, with more people and better, and more palatable staff as opposed to the monkeys flying the VTOL." Andrew's comparison of his squad to primates instantly elicited a small giggle from the young queen, who did so for a few seconds before letting out a large yawn, and leaning back into Andrew's chest as his arms wrapped around her flat stomach.

"So your saying you're taking Anna, Kristoff, and I around the world and it won't take months?"

"Yeah, unless you want to stay in some of the countries for a while." Andrew offered as he pulled the bands out of Elsa's hair, letting it fall completely free onto her shoulders.

"Wait, can my parents come?" Elsa asked in curiosity, still itching to see her mother after 3 years.

"I'll ask Maurice, but in the meantime, it's past midnight, so if you want to be up before noon tomorrow we better get to sleep, alright?" Andrew said as he pulled covers over the two of them, while Elsa turned around and buried her head into his chest with a sigh of joy.

"Andrew?..." The young queen began, her smile growing as she did so. "I love you..."

Andrew laughed softly as Elsa spoke, beginning to rub her back once again, in an effort to lull the queen into a sleep.

"I love you, too, Elsa..."

.

**A/N: So, here we are, at the end of the first book, I hope you all enjoyed this wild ride, and I'm hoping to see you all in the next installment, but until then; have a great day, and don't forget to tell the ones you love how much they mean to you! AWAY!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sequel Announcement

Dream on the dance floor sequel announcement

.

**Hi!**

**Just letting you all know that the sequel to this story is now up! Just check my profile for the story! Hope to see all of you there!**


End file.
